Once upon a time again
by kimicatdemon
Summary: You know how the wheels of fate spun for Mytho's story, but what about Princess Tutu's? Will the wheels of fate spin for her once more?
1. The kidnapping

Like any other fan, I do not own Princess tutu sob

_Once upon a time, there was a girl who was like no ordinary girl. She was, rather, a duck. Destined never to be with her love, for if she were to admit her love to him, she would vanish into a sparkel of light. All she could do for her love was return the pieces of his lost heart to him. But, It was not all easy along the way..._

_She met a knight who despised her very existence. He would constantly try to stop her but so how, every time, he miraculously failed. She never quit. One day, it came to where the knight and the girl would have to team up to save the prince from the raven's daughter, Princess Kraehe. It was also here, where the two began their friendship._

_Even though they were friends, the knight still acted very rude in public, but the girl did not mind. The knight was the only one she could run to for help since he knew everything about her, including the duck part. Day's went by, and with no way to save the prince, The girl discovered the knights secret: he was actually a spinner, one who could write stories and they became reality. This was one seceret the knight had suppressed for a long time for it was his powers that caused the death of his parents. Scared to write again, he refused. However, the time came where he knew there was no other choice than to write. So the knight threw away his sword, replacing it for a pen._

_ The knight noticed that he could never think of anything to write, except when he thought of how the girl felt. In that instance, his body moved naturally, as if it were his own words..._

_The knight who had thrown away his sword and the girl displayed tremendous courage in order to help the story end. However, when it all ended, the girl who had danced so beautifully before, was now trapped as a duck forever, and the boy promised to stay forever by her side as he continued down his true fate as a writer. The story as they knew it, was over..._

_Or was it...?_

Chapter 1: the kidnapping

Darkness...nothing but the darkness surrounded them...that was all they could see...and they could see nothing. Then, they felt something shake. They felt it again, only stronger this time. Finally, they heard a dim voice.

"How long are you planning on sleeping on my head, you dumb duck? You're making it hard for me to write." The young boy said staring at the yellow bird on his head.

"Qua--?" The bird opened her eyes. "Quack!" (Fakir!)

Fakir stared at the duck. "Next time, don't fall asleep in the lake like that, idiot." He placed the duck on his side.

"Quack quack quack quack!" (well it wouldn't be so easy if there was stuff to do!)

Fakir stared at the duck with a disgusted look and simply said "I still can't understand you..."

The duck just growled at him. She even bit his leg.

"YOWCH! What was that for you ungrateful little--" The duck was already swimming in the lake. "Okay, but if you fall asleep, we'll see who'll save you then!" he taunted her, but she didn't listen. He smiled behind her back "_I'm never going to understand what's going on in that bird sized brain of hers..."_

The duck dived her head and ate a tiny fish. She wasn't big enough to eat, let alone catch a big fish. She turned around to see Fakir was writing. "_He's been going at it for two days straight. I wonder just what is he writing?"_

She had looked at some of his papers before, but she couldn't understand them. I mean after all, the school in the story world only taught ballet. It had a library for interest hobbies, but reading wasn't enforced.

"_I really wish I learned how to read..." _ She moped around all the time. She would entertain herself while he wrote busily, sometimes, he was so caught up in writing, he forgot to sleep, eat, bathe, or anything! The record he set without any meals or sleep was five days. Ahiru thought he was getting sleep until one night she actually jumped on the desk and saw huge dark rings under his eyes. She literally forced him away from his desk, and the very instant he got out of his seat, he passed out on the floor.

She spent her time covering him up, and she went out and caught him some food. Of course three days later he got really sick. She yelled at him for being clumzy. She thought of him like a brother to her.

But, Fakir on the other hand, was debating how he felt about her. He saw her as a good friend, but he felt much differently around her. He could have every person he ever knew around him, but if she was not there, he felt like something was missing.

He wrote and wrote. He didn't even think about what he wrote, he just let the words flow on paper. However, he found his stories missing something. That's just the way it was for him. He could either write stories that felt incomplete, or nothing would come to mind. Without even noticing, he fell asleep.

Fakir was awoken by a large Quack in his ear. "What'd you do that for, idiot!" He looked down to see the duck in tears. At first he was confused but it didn't take him long to catch on. The was a sharp pain in his right hand...his writing hand. He looked down to see his index finger was covered in blood. He had somehow punctured it. "Just great." He thought aloud. He picked up Ahiru and his papers and headed home. "Better get this treated before it gets infected."

They got to a small wooden cottage, Fakir had built it by the lake in order to stay closer to Ahiru. The was no electricy in his home, but there was candles. Ahiru liked how he gave up the easier way of life to be with her. Inside, he went to a medicine cabinet and wrapped his hand. "Well...we've had quiet the day...what'd you say we wrap the day up?" He said. Fakir fixed soup for dinner and gave crackers to Ahiru. (he'd also given up all bird foods. Like chicken and eggs.) He found himself awake at his desk at 2:00 A.M. in the morning.

Not that the thought of sleep walking scared him, it was what he found. He found a stack of papers written on his desk...not written in ink, but with his hand. He glared at his finger that had gotten cut earlier, and he noticed the wound had gotten deeper and wider. He quickly left the house and lit a candle he read it quietly aloud...

_There was once a duck who would spend days by the lake endlessly._

"A duck!" He thought. He also noticed it was in his hand writing...in a trance for a moment, he knew what ever he wrote would defendantly come true.

_And with his duck there was a boy who always was with her. To him the duck was more than a pet...it was family._

He clenched the paper tightly as he read on and on about how their life was now, written in the crimson-brown lettering. Then he reached what was to come...

_Little did they know that their was another watching the duck and the boy. They were hidden in a place where the boy could not save the duck. One day, the darkness swooped down from the person taking the duck with it. The boy searched endlessly to find her, but he couldn't find her. One day, he met the person who kidnapped the duck and they revealed that they had made her a real human girl, but it was only to prolong her suffering. The boy couldn't catch the person for they became a shadow and disappeared..._

The story ended right there. Fakir stood there, paper clutched tight in his fist, cold sweat running down his face, his eyes weren't their normal jade green but had gone to a shock grey as he gasped for air. He ripped the paper up and burned it with the candle then buried the ashes and the candle. "N-Never..."He managed to say, his eyes were still in shock and the sweat was still running down his face.

He went inside to see Ahiru sound asleep. His face didn't seem to carry an emotion on it...he wasn't shocked, wasn't happy, he was just standing there with a soild face. He tried to get to is bed in one piece but he collapsed before making it there. This woke Ahiru up.

"QUACK!" (What!) She looked down to see Fakir on the ground. She shook him, that didn't work. She quacked at him, that didn't work either. So she placed a small quilt on Fakir and snuggled up beside him.

"_Help!" _

"Hmm...?" Fakir opened his eyes, he saw Ahiru next to him and he walked outside. "Hello?" he saw that it was extremely misty outside.

"_Help me! Please!"_

"Who's there?" Fakir questioned in the open air. "Where are you?"

"_Fakir? Fakir! Please help me!"_

Fakir froze up. What was going on? Who was calling him? How did they now him?

"_Fak--" _Their voice was cut off.

"Please... calling for help won't do you much good..." A different voice said. This one didn't sound so gentle, it sound rough and evil.

"W-who's there? Who do you have with you? What do you want!" Fakir yelled up in the sky, the mist began to clear, slowly, very slowly...

"Now, now...you'll see me with time...but still..heh heh..thanks for the little duck..." The voice said.

"Ahiru?" Fakir ran inside to see her gone. He ran abruptly outside. "GIVE HER BACK!"

"Tsk,tsk..I can't do that...you see, I need her assistance to get what I want. I guess after I get what I want I could toy around with her until she dies." The voice said.

"You wouldn't--" Fakir stood in shock again. He couldn't move at all.

"Oh don't worry...I'll at least be nice enough to send you a postcard..." Her voice faded away...just like the mist.

"D-D--Du..." He couldn't even finish the sentence when suddenly he felt something on his shoulder. He woke to find Charon and Ahiru by his shoulder. He abruptly noticed he was covered in cold sweats, to make matters worst, he couldn't even talk.

"Fakir, are you okay!" Charon asked, patting the shocked Fakir on the back. "Ahiru came running into my shop like a tornado was going to hit, so I came to check up on you. What happened?"

Fakir desperately wanted to tell them of his dream but his tounge swelled up and his throat croaked. Charon told him to lie down and rest. He also said that Fakir had lost some weight and maybe that's why he was having nightmares. He went in the kitchen and fixed him some toast and tea. When they came out, they saw Fakir in a peaceful sleep.

"Maybe we shouldn't wake him..." Charon whispered to Ahiru. They both headed outside and sighed. "Seriously, what is going on? Fakir hasn't had dreams like that in quiet some time..."

"QUUUAACK!" (You mean it's happened before?)

"Yep..Fakir had just come under my wing and he couldn't sleep for a week, and he would only eat bread with some sort of spread on it...matter of a fact, I think it was two weeks when he finally said something." Charon thought about it.

Fakir suddenly opened the door as if there was a fire in it. He looked to the side and saw Ahiru. He took a quiet sigh of relief then slumpt down to the ground with the two of them.

"Fakir, are you sure you're okay to be walking around like that?" Charon asked him in a upright position. "You don't need to strain yourself, we can go inside if you like."

"Okay..that...would be..."He passed out almost immediately. The comfort of knowing Charon would protect Ahiru while he slept helped him sleep. (matter of a fact, the reason he woke up was because it was quiet.)

He woke up with what seemed ages later. Charon and Ahiru were sitting at a table. They were reading some of the books Fakir had stored for entertainment. "Agghh..my neck..." Fakir rubbed his neck in an attempt to loosen the muscles.

"Looks like our little dreamer is awake." Charon said. He brought Fakir some food that he ate. Ahiru took the chance to sit right by him. He ate his dinner while Charon asked him some questions. Not just about his dream, but how Fakir was doing. He was his step father after all...

Fakir still found himself unable to tell them about the dream. Something about it just made him freeze up.

The next day, Charon was heading to his shop in the village. Sadly enough however...

"Eh? Hmm..It's suddenly dark outside..." Charon said as he stepped out the door.

"What?" Fakir ran outside. There, they sky appeared to attack. But it wasn't the sky...it was a flock of Ravens.

"AAAAHHH!" Fakir blocked the pain of their talons that seemed to carve at every inch of skin he had. He also blocked the pain of the memory that had been stirred in him.

"_Don't worry Fakir! I'll save you! You and Charon!" _ A voice said not too far away. He opened his eyes to find Princess tutu.

"Prince...ss..tu..tu...?" Fakir glared for a moment only to so see that she was still a duck. He held eye contact on her as she guarded his body with her tiny duck form. She was beaten so hard in protecting him, it would have killed a normal duck. But not her...she stood up for her true friend. The one she had always been able to go to for comfort.

"Ahiru..." Fakir's voice was like a whisper. He noticed this and yelled as strong as he could "...Ahiru!" The ravens fled and Ahiru was lying on the ground.

Fakir ran up to her. His arms reached out to her and grasped her as if he was never going to hold her again. "Ahiru...are you...are you okay!"

Ahiru simply nodded, even though she was in terrible condition.

Fakir smiled a pretty weak smile. "Idiot."

Charon got back up. "Where did those things come from?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know," Fakir stated standing up with Ahiru in his arms, "But they'll be back..."

"Well...In that case..." Charon picked up his bag. "you best stay with me for a little bit."

"What do you think Ahiru?" He stared down at Ahiru who gently nodded in agreement.

"Very well..Just let me get a few things and well be on our way.." Fakir let Charon hold on to Ahiru. He limped his way inside and grabbed paper,his inkwell,his quill, a bird feeding tray that Ahiru shared with every bird that came by, and the bag of bird seeds. He got a basket to carry it all in and then he grabbed some bandages. He went outside and dropped the basket. Charon was on the ground and Ahiru was no where to be found.

Fakir found a letter in Charon's hand and it read clearly...

_Dearest Fakir,_

_Hello there, Fakir...I would love to congratulate you on your stupidity. I am the every essence of darkness in the stories of the world. I have decided to take your beloved duck to an area with me. But don't worry...she'll be safe...for now. I find her 'seceret' rather attracting. So don't worry about her..she'll be in good hands..for now...Why? Well...wouldn't you like to know..._

Fakir slumped to the ground with disbelief. She was gone. Gone. He was warned, yet he did nothing. He still could not protect those he cared for...

Meanwhile..

Deep in the depths of the forest a cat and a butterfly were playing around when a light flash overcame them. When all was settled, in place of them were two young girls.

"Well...we did it in one piece.."One said.

"But we just got these bodies...it's going to take some getting used to.."the second one stated in the shadows.

Me: Pheeww...that was tough..looks at Fakir

Fakir:...to shocked to say anything

Me: I think I better write the next chapter so I don't leave him like this...


	2. The forgotten tale

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything for Princess Tutu...hides in room again

_Once upon a time, there were 12 knights who protected the royal Princess. These royal knights gave their life to protect the princess, but the real battle began after they were gone, for when the wheels of Fate turn, they go in a circle..._

Chapter 2: The remains of a kingdom

Six months passed afterwards. Fakir had returned to the academy as a student, but instead of being the overly bossy one, he had become the quiet one. He just isolated himself from everyone, and the only way he would talk was through the words he wrote down on paper. He still visited Charon who has been in the hospital since the attack that day.

Aside from Fakir, there were two new students at the school. One had black hair with warm green eyes, the other had blonde hair with dazzling blue eyes. They looked normal, but they were always together... Fakir had danced with the black haired one. She carried a fine balance of technique and emotion. The blonde on the other hand, was lucky if she could do one technique.

It was lunch time when the blonde was seen looking around the school for her friend.

"Oi! Daisy!" The black haired on called up to the tree. She jumped down and gave the blonde one a piece of paper. The blonde read it.

"Geez, already?" Daisy went into a somber mood. "We just now adapted to this place and now this?"

"Well, we didn't come here to do sightseeing..." The black haired one leaned back on the school wall.

"Yeah yeah...do you always have to be so uptight around me, Neko?" Daisy stared at Neko who was tending to a flower on the school yard. " I mean, you're a nice person and all, but with me, you get so fringy! It's been like this for six months!"

"You goof off." Neko stated, "We need to finish what we came here for first...we have orders." Neko glared at Daisy who shivered completely.

"Y-yeah...well...I'm out...umm...see ya?" Daisy stood there as a chilling wind blew through.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You are leaving, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah!" Daisy ran off.

"_Stupid girl...she knows the consequences for not getting through with this...we only have so much time left..." _Neko stood back up and smiled at the flower. She loved all living things. It was in her nature. She couldn't help but feel sympathetic for living creatures. When one's life was at risk, she would go to any limit to save them. For now though, she was struck down with an order. "_I know what I am doing...but I just hope that I..." _ She was silenced by an ominous wind.

Daisy was adventuring the campus ground. She was running around like the wind had swept her away.

"There goes care free Daisy..." One of her friends said. She didn't even notice them, but she didn't care. She loved to run...even if she was the slowest runner. The wind blowing in her face made her feel free. As she ran by some windows, she heard music playing. She abruptly backed up and looked inside.

There, Fakir was dancing. He seemed to be dancing very strangely though. It wasn't normal dancing, it was some dance that he must have made up. "Wow...he's really good! No wonder Neko got to dance with him." She mummbled to herself. She saw in his eyes, he was really hurt.

"I wonder what's wrong with him. He's always got cold eyes in public, but everytime I see him dance alone, his eyes are so sad." She then gasped at what she saw. He jumped in the air quiet strongly. "Where did a guy learn to jump like that!" She yelled out. Big mistake.

"Who's there?" He asked, turning to the window. He saw no one there so he approached the window with caution. He looked outside and the only living thing around the window, was a butterfly. " Hmmm...we've got a sneaky one here." He said as he walked out of the room.

"_Whew! That was a close call!" _Daisy thought to herself as she came out of a bush.

"What are you doing?" A voice called from behind her. Daisy turned around to see Neko in her training suit. "Lunch is over in 10 minutes. Better start a warm up." She walked away into the building.

Inside the building...

"Miss Daisy! That's not perfect posture! You must step the basics correctly before the test, or you'll be forced to the probation class! Then...you'll be forced to marry me." Mr. Cat told Daisy.

"And if you marry her, I'll hurt you so bad, you'll regret it." Neko came from behind. Mr. Cat freaked out as usual. "Sigh..what to do?"

Daisy recalled when they had first joined everyone found it ironic how there was Mr. Cat and now someone named Neko. "Must be fate," they said. How wrong they were...

-----FLASHBACK-----

"Neko, eh?" Mr. Cat rubbed his chin. He glared at Neko and then stated.."It is fate! You are the one destined to marry me!" Right after this, he was flying.

"If you are to say that again, or find our names ironic by a chance of fate...I will end your very life. How does that sound?" She glared right back at him. She may love living things, but she did have fangs and yes, they hurt.

The he looked over at Daisy. "You must try your best...for if you do not...I will force you to marry me!"

Daisy just stared back at him. She then patted her hand on his sholder, "Don't be silly old man! If there isn't a woman your age that will marry you because you're ridiculously hideous, what makes you think we will?" This struck a home run, but she never found out about it.

----END FLASHBACK-----

During the class, Neko and Daisy danced. Neko did it like it was no problem, Daisy, on the other hand, danced like her life was on the line. Daisy couldn't even concentrate. She was too distracted by what Neko had said eairlier.

"_You always goof off..." _

Her face grew serious as her dancing sharply improved. "_I do not always goof off! So I might get distracted, but that keeps us entertained, right?" _She was so distracted, she didn't even notice that her jump was five feet in the air.

"Miss Daisy...you wouldn't of not been trying all along would you?...because if so, YOU'LL BE FORCED TO MARRY ME!"

Daisy ran off screaming. Then Neko went after her, right after bashing Mr. cat on the head. Fakir didn't personally trust them, but there was something humorous in the two of them. He just couldn't find what.

After school, Daisy and Neko were heading home when it started to rain.

"Oh, just joyous..." Neko thought as she placed her umbrella up. Daisy whined as she had forgotten hers. "Sigh...rule one: Don't be caught alone at school,Mr. Cat will try to marry you... rule two:If you walk, bring an umbrella with you always." Neko said, covering Daisy's head. "Besides, you know what happens if you use to much energy, right?"

Daisy stared at Neko. She knew that Daisy had to live off sunlight energy. A sweet beverage could be a temporarily source, but the sunlight was how she lived. "Yeah, yeah...I know..."

"Good...then you should know that getting a cold isn't very wise. You only have so much energy." Neko stated as they walked through the town. Daisy wore the dress of their school, Neko however, wore a spiffed up version of it. Instead of being light blue it was black and the lines where red. She also wore a matching ribbon around her neck.

At home, Daisy was eating fruit, while Neko was eating a tuna sandwich. "Yummy!" Daisy yelped as she ate the orange.

"You're right, this stuff is good." Neko ate her sandwich. She was reading a book, and Daisy was painting scenery from the outside. The rain had ended and the sun was peaking through a bit.

"Hee hee...I wonder what a bird's eye view of this village will look like?" She ran up stairs and outside and in minutes she was drawing and painting the town from an up high angle. The sunset made it all the more beautiful. When nighttime came around, she was packing her things up when she saw a white light dancing on the ground. This white light, however, turned out to be a girl. "Oh wow, she's pretty!"

She jumped down and landed hard. (you have to remember, she was higher than most of the village. Over the roofs.) The girl saw her and fled. Daisy followed after her. Not because of curiosity, but because she looked hurt. "Hey wait up!"

Meanwhile, in the house. Neko realizes it's dark and Daisy still isn't back. She only stresses herself out more when she sees that Daisy left her art supplies unchecked. Neko cleaned and stored the supplies the ran outside. "Daisy? Where are you!"

Daisy was still chasing the white girl. "Hey wait up! Why are you running?"

"Please...don't follow me anymore!" She said, fleeing from her new chaser.

"No way! You're hurt!" Daisy chased her without any awareness of her surroundings. She soon found herself on top of the clock tower. "Oh...this is fun...I'm scared of heights!"

"Well now, that's interesting." A voice said from behind her. Daisy looked behind her to see a woman with thin black hair and pale skin holding onto the white girl. She opened her eyes which reavealed to be red.

"Let her go!" Daisy stated at her.

"No. Actually, I find her rather amusing...besides...I think she maybe happier like this."

"Really! Where'd you come up with that conclusion!"

"Simple...you see...this isn't even a girl. Matter of a fact, she's actually a duck. But, I was sympathetic enough to give her legs. get it?"

"I see...you're a briber with no heart! A blackmailer!"

"Please, those are so undeulable. I think I might shed a tear."

"I don't need you or your tear!"

They stood on the clock tower debating what to do. During this time, Neko was walking around looking for Daisy. She just so happened to run into Fakir.

"Oh Fakir." She stated, looking surprised that he was out at this time of night.

"What?" He just glared at her like he had seen her coming from a mile away.

"You wouldn't of happened to have seen Daisy have you? She ran off completely without tending to her art materials...that's not like her."

"No..." He felt the urge to say something else, but he kept it in.

"Hmm..." The clock tower rang loudly as the clock stroke midnight. Then, she decided to check there. Fakir agreed to come along since he had nothing better to do. But Neko could see it in his eyes. Deep down, he was just as worried as she was.

At the top of the tower, Daisy and Black hair woman danced elegantly. "You're pretty good..." Said the dark haired one, "But how long can you keep that up?"

"Long enough..." Daisy said, but she knew that dancing pointe wasn't easy. Her face told all as it crunched it muscles of strain and sweat dropped prickled off her face her and there.

Daisy was scared of losing to the mysterious woman. Losing meant the fate of the white girl...and failing at Neko and her mission. Their orders were simple: Go to the town, where the duck and the writer lived. Save the duck and the writer. Those were their orders. To fail meant to change their own fate...they would be tried again in a different life time. "_Now is now..." _She thought. She relaxed herself and took a first position stance. "_If I cannot save the girl now, what good will it do? What will I accomplish? Another life of misery, torn between living freely and fate?" _Her eyes cringed up and then relaxed. She slowly opened her eyes and went to a determined expression. "_No. This is me! Not another life version...I must work as best as I can..." _ A gem shined brightly from her neck as the top of the tower was shimmered in a graceful rainbow light. When the light dimmed, it reavealed Daisy wearing a beautiful tutu in place of her original outfit. She had transparent butterfly-like wings that glowed like a rainbow, bringing a warm, but very dim light.

She started to dance. But it was no normal dance...it was a pas de duex. She was dancing it beautifully, when a hand reached out and supported her. The white girl lifted her high off the ground and continued to dance with her. Their dance seemed not to just be a mission anymore...it was almost as if the life itself was placed into it. They danced like there was no dance after it.

The dark haired one stared at them both for a moment then glared. "You've won the dance, you've won the girl...but! Can you both survive this fall?" The lady grew enormous wings and gusted them both off.

Back with Fakir and Neko, Neko had started to run at the sight of the light. She was certain now..."_Why?" _She thought. "_How was it...that I could tell? From the very start? She was there! And I knew! But, why there? Why now!"_

When Fakir and Neko arrived at the scene, they saw a injured dancer whom had blonde hair. She wore a beautiful tutu, She had a resembling aura of spring around her. She stood up and stretched out her transparent wings, then she gently walked forward. There she uncovered her hands to reveal a sleeping duck. She handed it to Fakir then fell to the ground, revealing her true self to be Daisy.

"Daisy! You idiot!" Neko said treating her wounds.

Fakir on the other hand was too shocked to realize what just happened. He was staring at the injured duck in his hands. He knew who it was. He couldn't bring himself to belive it.

In the morning, he found himself in his bed. He recalled last night and shot up. He looked in the hay basket made for Ahiru and saw a slumbering yellow bird, bandaged up. He couldn't recall doing any of this. The last thing he recalled was holding duck in his hands. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Err...come in!" Fakir shouted out. His legs felt so heavy, he could bearly even move them.

"Not all that wise to invite people in your house like that..." A female voice said. When they walked into the bedroom, he saw it was Neko. "But, at least you're awake...well..._actually _awake."

"Actually awake?" Fakir asked Neko who had moved toward a first aid box.

"You were awake last night, but you were a mindless puppet..." She paused to see his expression. "You should have seen half the things I made you do." She teased.

"L-LIKE WHAT!" Fakir turned a bright red. He was stiff as a board.

"Relax, I was just jokeing...don't tense up like that...it's bad for you..." She said, unwrapping ducks wounds. "I managed to wrap up Ahiru, but she'll need time...I'm not necessarily a master at animals." She placed an ointment on Ahiru.

Fakir just smiled. he was glad to see Ahiru was back with him. Six months, he endured loneliness. But it was gone now...gone. Thanks to...He snapped. "What about that one girl! Is she okay? Where is she?"

Neko stared at Fakir then thought about it. "Oh! you mean Daisy? Yeah, she's fine!" She stated. She looked really relived.

Fakir sat in disbelief. "That girl...was Daisy?" Fakir didn't seem too surprised. After all, who would imagine Ahiru became Princess Tutu, the best dancer of all.

"Yeah..." Neko stated in disbelief. "It's been awhile since she took that form...but...I guess it's just proof to prove that she still has a fire burning in her." Neko silenced her words. "_That means a fire is with in me too..." _Neko stared at Fakir whom just stared back. He actually smiled at her. "That must be..." Neko stated, "..the first time...I ever saw you smile." She said. She walked out of the room to go and fix some food for Fakir.

"_Yeah..well...it has been awhile..." _Fakir thought to himself.

Neko brought out some food and a bed tray. "There...I hope you don't mind a sandwich and soup...I thought it'd be good for you..." Fakir was eating his dinner in silence when he brought up a very werid discussion.

"Hey Neko?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gothic?" He wanted to ask why was she always with Daisy, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He ended up asking a question that Ahiru would have asked. "_Oh great, I look like an idiot!" _He slammed his hand on his forehead in disbelief at what he just said.

_"_No..."Neko plainly stated as if she were ask that question quiet frequently. "Actually, I get that question alot...people just stare. Then rumors spread. Those rumors, if not put out, can become reality itself...Then...you start to belive it yourself..." Neko closed her eyes. In her mind, she saw a cat being kick around and shunned by people, all becuase it was a stray. "It's no diffrent from hearing the same thing everyday. People will call someone an idiot or stupid everyday. With no one there to truely back them up and accept them, they give in to their wishes and begin to act that way."

Fakir thought about it and realized it was all too true. If no one was there to keep them in reality, they vanished into their own worlds, in the depths of their minds. It had happened to him before. He had belived that since he was the knight reborn, he should act just like him and protect his prince. Mytho was the prince he protected but what happened to the real him? It had waited inside of him, all along, dreaming. Reality hit in when he meet Ahiru. He discovered he could no longer act in the story as a character, but as a writer. He tried to write Mytho's story, but he couldn't seem to get the right idea for it. So instead, he wrote Ahiru's story. The real him had finally shined through, and it was just as noble as the knight, only instead of useing a sword, he used a pen. "_Well, they say the pen is mighter than the sword..."_

Neko stood up and said her good bye and left. She had to go to school tomorrow. It would be awhile before Fakir could go to school. She knew that he would want to spend the next day with Ahiru. As for Daisy, she wasn't in best shape either.

At her home, Daisy was eating with vigor. "Oh! You're up?"

"Yep! Starvin' too. Grabbed some noodles!" Daisy said eatin the noodles.

"But you forgot your nectar drink..." Neko teased her. She went and grabbed her drink and handed to her then watched her as she drunk it down.

"So you gotta go back to school tommorow..pity. You had to spend your day off watching over Fakir and I." Daisy wiped her face. She absolutly loved sweet things.

"It's no big deal. I had nothing else to do." Neko said. She sat down and stared at Daisy. "You know, you're going to gain weight by eating all of that."

"Then I'll have to dance it off."

"You forget...you can't dance."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO--" there was a sudden knock on the door. Neko went and answered it. It was Fakir and Ahiru. Ahiru was still bandaged, but she was awake now.

"Quack!" (hello!) she enthusiatically said.

"OH! You shouldn't you be back at home?" Neko stated inviting them in. She went to the kitchen and made some tea and toast. Ahiru ate the toast and Fakir helped himself to a little bit of honey tea.

"So Daisy...did you manage to get a glimpse of the person with Ahiru?" Fakir asked, holding back the eagerness with all of his streght.

"Yes...I did..and it was a pretty clear one too. It was a girl to start off with, she had dead straight, jet black hair, her eyes were like the color of blood. Oh yeah! She also had on purple lipstick, which I found very akward...oh well...most people can't make that color work, but it acutally looked good on her...darn."

Fakir's eyes shot wide open. That was the woman from six months ago. He could never forget how she looked. But the question was, who was she?

There was yet another knock at the door. Neko got up and answered it. There was a breif moment of silence in the room, for everyone was curious to see who was at the door.

"Hmm...who are you?" Neko voice echoed through out the house.

"I see...well, come on in." Foot steps were heard and when Neko returned, Fakir and Ahiru gasped like that was all the air in the world. They stood there, gapeing at who was in front of them. It was Mytho, Rue, and Uzara.

"We came to see Neko and Daisy, but I guess we get to have a little reunion as well." Rue murmured in the silence.

"Fakir and Ahiru -zura!" Uzara banged her drums rapidly.

"T-Tea and Toast aren't party foods!" Neko paniced as she headed into the kitchen to cook a meal that was more suitable for the situation.

"W-Wha are you two doing here!" Fakir stood up out of his chair subconsiously.

"Like I said, we came to see Daisy and Neko." Rue stated in a calmly manner.

"But now we get to see you guys -zura!"

"You know them?" Fakir stood baffled.

"Well...in a theoritical way yes." Mytho explained "but this is our first time ever meeting each other."

"Quack quack quack?" (are they pen pals?)

"Idiot, they can't understand you." Fakir turned to Ahiru, tapping her lightly on the head.

"WHICH REMINDS ME!" Daisy jumped out of the bed so aburptly, the only thing people noticed was how she fell the instance she got out. She landed face first. "Oww..."

Everyone stood there confused, although there was more of a shocked expression in the air for about five seconds, but it seemed like so much more. Everyone had a good laugh.

"Oww...glad to see someone finds me amusing..." Daisy got back up useing a little pole and walked over to her little garden on the windowceil. "Hmm...let's see...no. No. Nope...not ready..Ah-ha!" Daisy reached in the center of a flower and pulled out a lovely stone. She crawled herself over to her desk where scrathching sounds were heard. Neko came in with sandwiches and refreshments. She placed them down on a small table next to the bed then went back in the kitchen and returned with a cake.

"Wow..she's serious..." Rue stated.

"Cake Cake!-zura!" Uzara ran up to the table and grabbed a cup of juice off the table.

"Do you think this is nessecary?" Mytho asked Neko.

"Ha hee...well reunions don't happen all the time you know!"

"I've finished it!" Daisy yelled through out the house.

"Finished what?" Fakir asked, he watched carefully as Daisy staggered over to Ahiru.

"This is for you!" She said, placeing a red gem around Ahiru's neck, she then grabbed a water bucket. "Let's pray this works!" She threw the water over the floor and when it had settled, in the duck's place was a red haired girl. "it works!"

They turned around to see Fakir was standing facing the wall, he was also pressing Mytho's face in that direction as well. The rest of the room was silent. Ahiru slowly moved her wrist, as if they were cut and would fall off. She then crunched her fingers together, as if grasping the air.

"Ahiru's a girl again-zuraaaaa!" Uzara quickly hugged the nude girl. Breaking the silence everyone had grasped the situation again. Whatever Daisy just did made Ahiru become a girl again.

"What did you do?" Rue asked stareing Daisy.

"That was a Roselet stone. I use one! See?" She flashed them a clear stone. "They're born from flowers and are much more powerful than heart shards...there is no side effect. So in other words, you can only turn back into a duck if you're not wearing it!" her face then grew shadowed, "However if you do manage to turn back into a duck with that on, it will bring an unbearable strain on your body."

"Is that a foreshadowing?" Neko asked.

"I don't know! I'm not the one writing this now am I?" Daisy yelled.

"Why are we talking like we're in a story? Didn't we get out of that phase a long time ago?" Ahiru said standing up. Uzara was still hugging her leg

"Who knows..." Rue stated.

"I may not know alot of things, but please I'm begging you, get some clothes on her." Fakir stated. He was still facing the wall.

"Oh we'd forgotten about you two."(nothing makes you feel better when you feel forgotten...That's what Fakir was thinking) Daisy stated as she titled over to the closet and got out a T-shirt an Jeans. "Here!" she said facing Ahiru.

"Thanks!" Ahiru got dressed quickly then looked at herself. She wasn't dreaming. It was real. She was a girl again. " Fakir, you can look now."

Fakir turned around to see Ahiru just the way she was before. The care free blue eyes and long red hair. He approached Ahiru with disbelif but kept a stern looking face like he had been expecting this to happen. He was staring at her face to face for about two minutes when he reached out to her, pulled her close and hugged her gently. He was silently crying behind Ahiru's face, he was so happy to see that she was there...in front of him..a physical form. Words couldn't describe how he felt that moment. The whole room itself was teary and floaty for awhile then...KER-PLUNK! Daisy fell on the floor again.

Everyone jumped and stared at Daisy who was face first one the ground again. Daisy raised her hand in the air, pointing to the ceiling. "_Hay one hing, hand hi'll hill you!" _The room was all silent.

"Are you okay?" Mytho asked.

"Daisy's clumzy -zura!" Uzara yelled.

Daisy lifted her face off the ground and rested on her chin. "If I wasn't injured right now, I'd throw you out the window..."

"Two feet can't really hurt anyone, Daisy..." Neko began to slice the cake.

"She's only a foot tall!" Daisy yelled back to her. She then screeched in pain as Uzara sat on her back as she ate her cake. "_I'm so gonna kill her one of these days." _Daisy looked over to Fakir who was standing in the back of the room. "Hey, Fakir, Are you crying?"

"NO!" He snapped at her. But anyone who took a good look at him could see he was still crying. No one mentioned it though.

"Yes, you are.."

"No I 'm NOT!"

Yes, you...auuughh!" Fakir had stood on her back. " Everyone! get your excess weight off of me!" She waved her hands in the air. Fakir then thought about it. He had stopped crying, was that what she was aiming for? Who knows, as for now he walked over to the table with Ahiru and the others.

"So what brings the two of you here?" Neko asked, "More over, why's Uzara with you?"

"Yeah I wondering that myself." Fakir agreed with Neko's question.

"Now that you mention it, didn't she leave with Drosslemeyer? What happen to him?" Ahiru added on to the tab of questions.

"It may suprise you but all of those questions are linked to the same answer." Rue stated. She looked down at her cup and looked in the eyes of her reflection. Mytho looked at Rue.

"It's okay," He placed his hand gently on his shoulder.

Rue took a deep breath. "I belive that you've all heard a description of or saw the girl who took Ahiru away right?" Everyone nodded. "Well...you see...that's the _real _Princess Kraehe."

Everyone stood shocked. "The Raven really did have a daughter, but he banished her away, becuase she didn't do what he asked her to, and since this happened she could surpass him in power..."

"So the Raven feared this a banished her away. However, knowing that he needed a heart still, he took Rue away since she resembled her the most." Mytho added. "Now that she has returned, nobody knows what she has in mind."

"YAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" A screech came from Daisy's bedroom. They peeked in and saw Uzara jumping on her.

"You think that's good for her?" Ahiru asked.

"Okay, now she's just doing that on purpose. Get off of her Uzara." Fakir commanded in his usual tone.

"Okay-zura!" Uzara jumped off of Daisy.

"Yeeek!"

"_And I thought Lille was annoying..." _Ahiru thought as Uzara approached them.

"Of course...she never does anything the easy way." Fakir sat back down and the table was joined by Uzara. "Hey Uzara? What happen to Drosslemeyer? Wasn't he with you before?" Fakir question her.

"Yep! He was but one day I turned around and he was gone -zura!" She banged her drums loudly. Then she stopped and saw a very angry Daisy behind her.

"_Disappeard? I don't know if that is like or unlike him." _Ahiru thought.

"You...little...BRAT!" Daisy fell over again.

Everyone sighed. "Daisy you idoit..." Neko sighed to her. She picked her up, then handed her a drink. Daisy drank it and suddenly perked up as if nothing had happened.

"Wow what a kicker! What was in that!" Daisy turned over to Neko.

Neko sat back down. "That was a strong nature potion. It consisted of flower petals, nectar, juice and sugar."

"That sound sweet-zura!"

"That's true. It is unbearably sweet, but it perfect for her." Neko spoke.

"Why?" Ahiru asked.

"Tell me Ahiru...When she was dancing, did you see her true form?" Neko stared at Ahiru as if she could see straight into her memory.

Ahiru remebered how she had seen Daisy with butterfly wings and attenae's she wore a beautiful white tutu that looked glossed like a rainbow. She held an aura of spring around her. "Yes..what was that all about? is she something like me? Can she become someone else?"

Neko nodded her head. "Yes...the Daisy you know is the fake however..."

The whole room thought about it. "So does that mean the form Ahiru saw is her real form?" Mytho asked.

Neko was about to say something when the window crashed open. "Someone's here-zura!" Uzara ran to the room where the room was heard.

"Well no duh!" Daisy chased after her. They went into Daisy room to see the real Princess Kraehe standing in front of the shattered window. There was a flock of ravens that flew on the other side of the window, cawing at the alarming sound.

"So...you managed to get back the girl..." She stated. She didn't move a muscle. She just glared striaght at the pack of them. Her red eyes appeared to glow in the depths of the night. "What a shame...now I have nothing to hold her up against. Oh well..." She didn't sound that disappointed, actually she was sounding more amusued!

"What? You came here for me?" Ahiru yelled.

"What do you want?" Neko stood out of the crowd. "This is not your area! Leave!"

"Or else what?" She glared back a Neko who was giving her a reflective glare. "You know what will happen..." The flock of ravens flew in the room and circled around them "...if I told them to fly around in circles?"

"They're just birds! How can circles harm--" Daisy was inturupted by Rue, who knew about Ravens all too well.

"Don't be fooled. Raven claws can be just like blades on a sword."

Everyone watched the Ravens in the room with fear. Right now they were just a float, but suppose she did tell them to circle around them. Would they be chopped up? Princess Kraehe watched them in their moment of terror. "See? How does it feel...don't you just love it? This undeniable fear."

"You're no princess! You're a DEMON!" Daisy yelled out, protecting little Uzara.

"Really?I'm suprised anyone noticed...but yes, that's right, when I heard of Rue replaceing me as Princess Kraehe, I changed my name to Demon Kraehe. I still wished to carry my origins, but I no longer wished for my people. Just for number one..." She landed on the floor of the room. "Maybe Rue should go first...after all, she is an imposter..."

"You're wrong!" Ahiru cried out. "Rue is proably better than what you could ever be!"

The girl stared at Ahiru then sent her flying back with a gust of wind. Fakir softened the blow by catching her, but he still fell to the ground. "Fakir! Are you okay?" Ahiru looked at Fakir. He bashed his head pretty hard on the wall. He was out cold on the ground.

Neko looked over to Fakir and Ahiru. "That..." she stated, "...is where I draw the line...friendship is a treasurable thing in life." The ribbion on Neko neck glowed and shimmered as thousand of ribbions filled the room with a warm light. When the ribbions subsided, Neko stood in the middle of the room. She now had black cat ears on her head a cat tail, a black tutu, laced with red ribbions, the ribbion around her neck was still there, and on her torso ribbion was a red ribbion with a bell. There was a strangely large red ribbion tied to her waist that had to extensions from the bow it was tied into on the back. She spun around on pointe, her waist ribbions lifted themselves and began to slash the Ravens like it was nothing, but it didn't harm the house or anyone else.

"Not bad...not bad at all...however if that is all that you can do..." The Raven was cut off by a twirling rainbow twister.

"Rocket star!" Daisy was looking like her butterfly self again, however this time she had a shield strapped to her right forearm. It was the shape of a circle with a butterfly design on it.

The Raven girl got up then stared at Daisy and Neko. "Tell me...just who are you?"

"I am Lady Ribbion." Neko stated twirling her ribbion as he spun into a pose.

"And I am Madame Butterfly!" Daisy streched out her wings.

Kachika stood up. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then Daisy asked her who she was.

The Raven girl just smirked then stood up. "I am Kachika. Empress power of the darkness...I must say...I look foreward to danceing with you two again sometime." Kachika jumped up and left. The ravens that were still alived soon followed.

Neko and Daisy returned to their original forms. Daisy ran over to Fakir and healed him with a strange magic. She then stared at neko who was stareing out the window. Neko then shut her eyes as she went into deep thoughts.

"_Kachika was the name of the monster who was the origin of darkness...it's forbidden to have that name unless..." _Her eyes snapped open "_unless you can prove that you are the reincarnation!" _Neko calmed down a little bit. "_In that case, we'll have to be ready.Espeically me." _She turned around to the crowed. "Is everyone alright?" She asked in her clam and usual tone. Ribbions flowed around her as she took her previous form. Daisy then flew down and changed back into her form as well.

Fakir stood baffled. One event after another began to change his view of the two of them.The two girls in front of him were alot like Ahiru. "_Maybe that is why she went through those lenghts to save her." _Fakir thought. As soon as he solved that question, another one popped up. Who were they? Where did they come from? Were they story characters too? If so, out of which story did they originate from?

Neko stood in front of the broken window. "Well now, this is going to take some cleaning up. Daisy, you're crashing in the den tonight." Daisy cheered in excitement. While Daisy set up her stuff in the den, everyone question Neko.

"So are you story characters too?" Rue asked Neko. She covered her lips for fear that she was being rude, but Neko just smiled.

"Yes, and No...it all depends how you look at it...' Neko described, she drank some of the tea she had made earlier and continued with her explaination. "You see, Daisy and I originate from a side story never spoken in the story that Kinkan town once played hostage in."

"The Prince and the Raven?" Mytho interrupted. Everyone became concerned when Neko simply nodded her head.

Fakir slammed his fist on the table."How! I read a ton of books when we were in that story, and never once did it mention a Lady Ribbion or Madame Butterfly!" His face showed shock and fear all at once. Neko noticed that it showed a strange form of depression too.

"That's becuase we didn't exsist during the story, simply before." Neko stared at the ground. "Daisy and I are the only ones who survived. I'm not quiet sure who may remeber, but...it's obivious that Ahiru doesn't recall."

Ahiru's eyes opened wide open. _Didn't remeber? Could it be possible that they have met before, and she didn't even know it? _"There has to be some mistake, I've never even met you until recently!"

Neko went looked eye to eye with Ahiru. She smiled and calmly remarked, "It's okay, that's the way it was supposed to be..."

Rue simply put her cup of tea down, "So do you have proof? What knowledge do you have that Ahiru is the one you're after?"

"She is Princess Tutu, correct? If so, then yes, she is the one that Daisy and I have been searching for." She stared into her half filled cup and glared at the person she saw inside of it. "Do you know how Daisy and I our physical bodies? It's quiet similar to ducks..." She placed a pause in the room. She continued on with her lecture,"...I use the physical mass of a cat and Daisy uses the physical mass of a butterfly." She looked up to see shocked faces and curious ones. The moment was shattered when they heard a noise from the den.

"Jump Jump -zura!" Uzara was jumping on the matress and Daisy was begging her to get off. Neko turned back around to see the worried faces gone, now holding completely confused looks towars the den.

"As I was saying..." She brought them back into the story, "You see, I can become a talking cat, and Daisy can shatter herself into tiny butterflies or become a large one. It all depends."

"I thought they returned to their original form they were just like that animal?" Fakir asked.

"Yes, they do..." Ahiru was stareing at the table. She thought about it for a moment. "So why is our transformation diffrent?"

Neko thought of a way to put it. "I guess...you could say...it's becuase that's not our original mass, so we begin to affect the animal with human like qualities." Daisy soon entered the kitchen with Uzara drumming on her head.

"So what'd I miss?" She asked as she took a seat next to Rue.

"Nothing much..." Rue stated "...If you count us finding out your origins no too much."

"No! Not at all!" Daisy waved her hand in the air gestureing Neko to go on with the story.

Neko went to her shelf and pulled out a copy of The Prince and The Raven. Fakir was immedatly struck with fear. Ahiru was the only one who knew this though...he was shaking lightly and his entire face looked flushed. His hand where he had stabbed himself began to twitch lightly.

"Princess Tutu..." Neko started "...was only a duck in reality, but before she was a duck, she truely was Princess Tutu. She was the maiden of the kingdom, adn Daisy and I were two of the twleve selected to protect this maiden. So in a way, I guess you could saw we're knights to Princess Tutu."

Fakir stood up and began to walk outside to the patio. "I need some fresh air." He calmly replyed. He just walked off with out saying another word. Everyone stared at the writer as he left the room. They heard the door open, then shut.

"Poor Fakir...this brings up so many unwanted memories." Rue stated.

"But memories are something special, he just needs time to see the good in them." Mytho said, comforting her with his sholder as he brought her closer to him.

"You two are still in love-love-zura?" Uzara asked, jumping down from Daisy's head.

Rue looked down at Uzara "If the love is true, it can go on for a life time." Rue remarked to the girl. Ahiru thought about what Rue stated then she realized something: She never knew what true love was! She only liked Mytho in the story becuase it was supposed to end in tragedy, but when she gave up her necklace, she couldn't feel that same passion for him. It was becuase now, she could never tell him how she felt about him, all she could do was quack.

Mytho and Rue started to discuss their own matters, while Uzara and Daisy played rock-paper-scissors. Neko was reading the story book. "_I guess everyone is takeing a break..." _Ahiru thought to herself. She looked around the house first then went outside on the patio. Fakir was there, but his mind was else where. To be honest, Fakir was asleep. "_He must be exhuasted..." _ Ahiru looked at Fakir's face. He looked so calm and gentle, she couldn't imagine that this was actually Fakir. She creeped back inside and went to bed herself. It had been a long day. Real long. She slowly felt her mind fade into nothing.

Meanwhile, Daisy and Uzara were outside with Fakir. "I think he's alsleep...but why would he sleep out here? Is he scared on being on the inside?" Daisy asked Uzara.

"I don't know-zura!" Uzara answered.

Daisy looked carefully at Uzara then smirked. She picked the girl up then whispered to her to bang her drums as loud as she could, and she could say whatever she wanted. Uzara thought about it then smiled.

She picked up her sticks and then banged on her drums, yelling "FAKIR NEEDS TO WAKE WAKE -ZURAAAAAAAAA!" Fakir didn't hesitate to jump up. He saw Uzara in his face and Daisy holding her. He wasn't sure if he should be shocked or angry or...oh he was lost... So he managed to bring himself to glare at Uzara and chase after the two of them.

"When I get my hands on the two of you!" His voice echoed in the surroundings of the area.

Neko was reading the story when she was questioned. "Neko, you said there was twelve of you right?" Rue asked Neko curiously.

"Yes...why?" Neko closed the book with her thumb marking the page.

"What would happen if all twelve were together again? Do you think we could solve this mystery?" Rue completely face Neko now. Mytho was looking at Neko as well.

"True...it might, however, that would only be on piece to solveing the real thing." Neko looked at the floor to her right instead of looking at them.

Mytho stood up "So what should we do? Shall we gather them?"

Neko stared at Mytho. The atmosphere was still for a moment until..."HE'S COMING ZURRRRAAAAAA!" Uzara paniced. She hid under the table and Fakir calmly came in.

"Have you guys seen Uzara?" He asked in his usual tone.

They pointed to below the table. He pulled up the dineing cloth and looked under. He saw Uzara trembleing with her drum in both hands. "Weh -zura..."

Fakir just glared. _Why was he doing this to a kid? I mean, technically, Uzara was still young, but she was made from Edel's wood. _He decided to sit down at the table. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"There are twelve knight whom guard Princess Tutu. We think that we could solve more of the mystery by retriving all twelve..." Neko explained the situation to Fakir.

Fakir started to explain the sutuation to himself "So we have two..thay means--"

"Actually..." Daisy walked in. Her outfit was covered with mud and twigs. She slumped in a chair and patted her face clean with a handkercheif. "You've got four..."

"Four?" Rue and Fakir asked.

Neko smirked at Daisy. "I'm suprised you figured it out that quickly..." Neko turned back to her audiance. "Yes...you know of four, including the two of us." She closed her eyes and answered the question which was floating around the room. "The one's you know are Daisy, Me..." Her voice trailed off and she looked around the room. "The third and fourth one's are Mytho and Uzara."

Fakir wasn't sure what too be more suprised about...okay,it was the fact tha Uzara was guarding Ahiru, but still..."You're joking, right?"

Neko shook her head. She spoke only the truth. She walked up to Mytho and Uzara and placed her hand on their head. "_Awaken lost memory of the heart and mind!" _

Suddenly, Uzara and Mytho could remeber everything. The palace, Princess Tutu, and other things. "There...do you remeber now?" Neko asked. She then explained how there were a few things that were lost through out the years. "There was a riddle to restoreing the kingdom...but that riddle no longer exsit."

Mytho asked "What do we now?"

Neko sat back down and tilted a little, "what do you think?"

Fakir, still troubled by Uzara asked Neko, "How did she end up being one?" He pointed at the young drummer.

"Oh that's easy," Neko sat up, "Uzara is Edel's reincarnation, Edel was the wisdom of the group, but now, this is all we have left. Let's hope it'll work."

Fakir glared at Uzara who was going around the room saying love-love again. Yep, things were back to normal...or were they?

In the bedroom, Ahiru's pendant started to glow a bright white light...


	3. White snow in a dark sky

Disclaimer: still hiding in room

Fakir: You're not planning on makeing us do this are you?

Ahiru: what's the problem? It's not that hard.

Uzara: Yeah-zura!

Ahiru: here's your lines! hands a piece of paper to Fakir AHEM! Princesstutu007 owns none of the Princess Tutu original cast, story ideas or anything else like that..

Uzara:But she does own Neko and Daisy-zura!

Fakir: read the story already... (Ahiru: That was terrible!)

_Once upon a time, there was a child born into a familiy of royalty. This child was taken away a birth in order for protection for her sake. The yars flew by, the girl wished to aid the light that had helped her shine brightly into shining even more, the child dreamed everyday of this happeing, but what happens when the light comes to her?_

Chapter 3- White snow in a dark night.

Everyone woke up. The sun was shining brightly and everyone was getting ready for school. Fakir was combing his hair, Ahiru was getting tackled by birds, Daisy was playing with Uzara, Neko was checking her backpack for all it's supplies, and Mytho and Rue were talking about something.

"You can't!" Rue touched Mytho's arm. "Why? Why!" Tears began to roll down her face as she lightly pounded on his chest.

"It's the right thing to do...we shouldn't even be here..." Mytho said while he gentely hugged her.

"I know..but why!" Rue's tears were streaming as she looked up to Mytho's warm smiling face. "Why do you even suggest this! Why do you want to stay?"

Mytho placed her head on his chest and spoke softly to her, "I'm a prince in reality, but I am also a knight...I have to protect Princess Tutu...after all, she did save me." Rue looked up to his face. He smiled warm enough to make the tears stop, leaveing her face wet and cold. She hugged him back in fear that he would never come back.

"Hey you two! Get a room!" Daisy yelled as she put on her left sock.

Rue growled silently for a moment then smartily replied, "Okay, but it's going to be yours.."

"WHAT!" Daisy's leg flopped on the ground, makeing the glass on water she had jump.

Uzara looked at Daisy's red face and went on her way, banging her drums...She found the bathhroom where Fakir was combing his hair. "Hey Fakir?" Uzara stated, seizing her drumming.

"What?" He place down the comb and looked at the pale girl.

"What does it mean when one person tells two people who are in love-love to get a room, then they respond 'okay but it'll be yours'-zura?" Uzara asked him with the same innocent face.

Fakir turned red then shooed her out of the bathroom. " You really shouldn't mess with people who are in love. Much less, get into their conversations, goodbye." He slammed the door. He listened for the sound of Uzara's drums to dim out. "_Is she really a guardian of Ahiru's?" _He picked up his comb and finished combing his hair.

"Lem'me see...lunch, homework, textbook, review..." Neko checked her backpack throughly. She started with the major things then went into minor details, like paper clips.

Neko stared over at Ahiru who was feeding the birds. "Do they always do that?"

Ahiru sat up and laughed mildly, "Well...pretty much...all they think about is food.." She stood up and brushed herself off. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door with everyone else.

Before they left for school, a carraige with swans appeared. Rue stepped in the carridge. "Remeber Mytho, every chance you get, you must come visit me. If there is one with no respose I'll come back down here and drag you back with me."

Daisy looked confused "But what if he's busy all the time?...will some sort of notice do?"

Rue thought about it. "If it is vital to the reason he is staying then I guess so...but mark my words...If anything happens to Mytho, I'll never forgive you..I may not be Princess Kraehe anymore, but I do have the raven power still..."

Daisy simply smiled and stated in a happy tone that there was no way to mark words...they aren't a soild figure...so she wrote in the air with a highlighter.Everyone just stared at her. "No reason to wait here, LET'S GOOOO!" Daisy ran off with Uzara in her hand.

"The girl..." Ahiru started off.

"...is dangerous." Fakir finished up for her.

"I don't think she's dangerous, I just think she is being herself..." Mytho added in. He looked a Rue and bowed to her as she left off. They nodded in agreement that it was time to go to school.

When they arrived at the school they enrolled Mytho, Uzara, and Ahiru. They were then escorted to the class room which was ran by Mr. Cat. "Three new students...Very well..." he walked up to Mytho. "I see potential in your eyes...I'm sure you'lll give me no worries." He walked to Uzara, "Young as you may be, I know you'll be able to dance one day..." He seemed to be sweating a little bit. He walked over to Ahiru. He looked at her and then staed "My class may be hard, but keep up...or else...YOU'LL HAVE TO MARRY ME!" Ahiru just stared dumbfounded.

"Wha--?" that was the only thing Ahiru could spurt out.

"Does this mean that Mr. Cat is in love-love with Ahiru-zura?" Uzara asked to Mytho. Neko- sensei then rolled around the ground, meowing like crazy.

Everyone watched Ahiru, Uzara and Mytho dance their solo's. Then it came for them to dance the Pas De Duex with someone. "Let's see...Uzara is a child with no knowledge of ballet...Daisy! Partner with Uzara!" He pointed to the blonde. She stood up and asked him why he couldn't choose anyone shorter. "Do it! Or YOU WILL MARRY ME!" She stood in silence and walked over to Uzara. Daisy was bent down a portion of the time, but the lifts and twirls were perfect. Then came for Mytho. "Mytho is an expert...he needs an equally matched dancer...Neko!" he pointed to the black haired girl. She stood up and walked over to Mytho. The music began and they danced. Neko place her emotion to a minimum so that no one would get ideas. The came Ahiru...

"Oh great..." Ahiru thought..."He's going to pair me with some other begginer who will make me look--"

"I'll dance with her." Fakir brought himself to his feet. He walked over to Ahiru and danced gracefully with her. For some reason, when she danced with Fakir, she could dance just as good, no, better than Princess Tutu. It was just in the warmth of his arms. They always caught her and supported her. She could depend on them.

"Meeeoooowwww..." Mr. Cat was brought to tears by his performace. "You dance like a begginger alone, but in dancing with a partner, you're like a beauty undefined."

"Thank you, Mr. Cat!" That was the first complement she had ever gotten from him.

"IT IS TIME FOR MARRIAGE!" Mr. Cat was given the silent stare by Fakir and Ahiru. He the cleaned himself of the sweat. "Merow!"

At lunch, they discussed more things about what was going on. Neko asked Fakir if he would help her go get some food. Fakir agreed to go. Ahiru wanted to go, but Fakir told her not to go, he had some personal questions to ask her. Ahiru smiled and walked back. On the inside, she felt a strange emotion she had never felt before. It was almost like jealousy...the question that rang in her head like a church bell was "_Just what is he REALLY doing with her?" _She couldn't place her finger on why she felt this way...

Neko and Fakir walked to a sandwich house outside of school. Neko took the lead by a foot. She was quiet until Fakir asked her some of his questions. "When...When did we re-enter the story world? I don't recall anything happening..." Fakir asked her. She stopped and turned around. An ominous wind blew...

"You mean you don't remeber?" Her eyes looked somewhat concerned.

"What? What is there to remember?" Fakir asked her. He felt fear swell up inside of him. "_What happen? Was this all my fault!"_

Neko explained to him. "Six months ago...you wrote a story...or at least the beggining of on,right?"

Fakir looked back six moths ago, but al he could remember was Ahiru being kidnapped. He nearly stummbled on to the ground. That was one memory he tried to forget, but it was still there. He looked further...just beyond that, when he remembered...

_He was sitting at the lake when his finger was punctured. He the recalled wakeing up with a story written down on paper. _ He held his head in pain "What did that paper say? What did it mean!" He sank to the ground.His breathing started to grow deeper until he began hyperventilating. "What did I do?" he whispered out of fear that it could only mean more pain. Neko glared at him. She then began to talk in a story like tone.

"There was once a duck who would spend days by the lake endlessly. And with his duck there was a boy who always was with her. To him the duck was more than a pet...it was family.Little did they know that their was another watching the duck and the boy. They were hidden in a place where the boy could not save the duck. One day, the darkness swooped down from the person takeing the duck with it. The boy searched endlessly to find her, but he couldn't find her. One day, he met the person who kidnapped the duck and they revealed that they had made her a real human girl, but it was only to prolonge her suffering. The boy couldn't catch the person for they became a shadow and dissappeared..." She looked up to see Fakir was pale on the ground. He recalled writing it, but why? Why did he write it? He never wanted harm to come to Ahiru, so why?

Neko bent down and helped him up. "You need to sit down..." She sat him down in a bench where he soundly fell asleep. Neko calmly looked at him the carried a sad looking face to the sandwich store.

Fakir felt something. "..EY!..KIR!" He opened his eyes to see Ahiru and Mytho right in front of him. It was dark outside. It was obivious he had slept until night. He sat up and felt his lungs quickly relax from the pressure and stress they had just under gone.

"Fakir! Are you okay!" Ahiru asked Fakir who was trying to grasp what he was doing before he fell asleep. He remebered walking with Neko and then, there was a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Nggh...!" Fakir grabbed the back of his head. Something was preventing him from remebering.

"Fakir!" Ahiru jolted foreward.

"I'm sure he just needs a minute.." Mytho grabbed her sholder. "Fakir? What's wrong? Neko tried to wake you up, but you were out. Did you not get enough sleep?"

Fakir looked at Mytho and stated that he was fine. Deep down, though, he was still searching...looking for what he had forgotten...something told him it was very important.

At the house, Uzara,Neko and Daisy were cleaning up the place. "That girl knows how to throw a party." Neko said, restitching the matress. She inspected it a bit more then added, "One heck of a party."

Daisy and Uzara were mopping the place up. "Hey Ahiru? Wanna join in our mop race?" Daisy asked. Uzara brought out her miniature mop.

"Sure!" Ahiru ran over to them, but then tripped.

"Opps! We kinda forgot to remind you, this will be our third one, so the floor is already wet." Daisy laughed out.

"Ahiru's clumzy-zura!" Uzara waved her mop in the air.

Mytho went and grabbed a rag and began on the dishes. Fakir walked up to Neko. He could tell from her exprssion that she expected to see him. "So you know why I'm here, right?" He asked her as she put her stiching kit down.

"Yes...I do..." She looked up to him and smiled. Neko walked outside to the patio. "It would seem you don't want yoursself to remeber something...proably becuase it would bring pain to Ahiru..."

Fakir quietly listened to her. " She can't become Princess Tutu with the Roselet stone, but it does maintain her human form stabilily...if it is removed, then that is the only way she can become a duck again. But if the time comes needed for Princess Tutu again, then destiny will spin once more." Neko explained to him. She looked outside of the fenceing and saw a shadow run off. "HEY! YOU!" She jumped the fence and ran after it.

Fakir ran out the front door and soon everyone followed, except for Uzara. "Stay here Uzara!" Daisy yelled to her as she ran out.

Uzara thought about it. "I'm on house watch again -zura!" She banged on her drums loudly.

They ran through the streets chaseing the shadow. They cuasght up to Neko and chased it until the reached a split. "I'll go left. Fakir, Ahiru, you guys take right. Mytho , Daisy, you guys go straight." Neko told them before they seperated.

With Fakir and Ahiru, they couldn't see anything, but they kept going. Fakir held on to Ahiru's hand which made her blush like crazy. "_Luckly he can't see me..." _Ahiru thought as they ran through the dimmly lit tunnels.

Mytho and Daisy were haveing a blast. Daisy kept falling so she took to the sky with her wings. She even showed Mytho a new power when she shattered into thousands of butterflies then reconstructed herself.

"Is it possible for you to mess up during reconstruction?" Mytho asked.

"I don't know..." Daisy thought about it. She'd always worked back together so easily, it was like the very air she breathed now...it came naturally.

Neko was running through the area with her cat- like speed and noticed something move. She followed it and there was the shadow. "Please don't hurt me , Ma'am!" The voice rang throughout the area.

Ahiru's pendant began to glow a white light.

"W-what!" Ahiru held the pendant in her hand.

"What's going on Ahiru?" Fakir turned around to see the glowing necklace. He inspected it with great concern. He pulled her foreward and the light dimmed. Fakir and her walked further down the isle and it dimmed out, however if they moved in the opposite direction, it got brighter. Ahiru ran in the direction makeing the light brighter. She wanted to know why her pendant was glowing. What did it mean?

They reached the area with Neko and the shadow. Neko was kneeling down on one leg, talking to the shadow. The shadow had the voice of a young girl.

"I'm sorry for being nosey ma'am." The shadow kneeled down to Neko.

"It's okay, stand back up." Neko and the shadow stood up at the same time. Neko turned around, half suprised. "Oh! Ahiru! Fakir!"

The shadow gasped lightly and then walked forward. She was a lovely young girl with pale skin and light blue hair.She was dressed in a sac for a dress.

_"For someone who is homeless, She's beauiful..." _Ahiru thought as the pale girl approached her.

"Is it? Could it be!" The girl rushed up to Ahiru and started to shake her gentely. "She...She really is here!"

Meanwhile, Daisy and Mytho were looking around in an abandoned department. "Geez...this place takes the cake...creepy and filthy." Daisy said as she rubbed her finger on a crate and then stared at it. She blew on her finger and the dust left. She continued to walk with Mytho. "Aren't you scared?"

"A little...we don't know what could happen here." Mytho answered. They continued to search when they heard a gust of wind blow. "That was no ordinary wind." Mytho said, inspecting the side it appeared on. It was so dark, he could barely see anything.

"Not normal!" Daisy freaked out. "W-What'd it sound like!" Daisy ran behind a crate that was behind Mytho. Mytho's birds came and formed his sword. He walked forward a bit more then answered.

"It sounded like we're not alone." Mytho continued to inspect the side. He blinked and yelled there as he swung his sword over the crate. It had hit something. "_No wait, not hit. It jumped on it..."_ Mytho thought to himself. "Daisy! Get behind me!" Mytho yelled, but he looked behind himself. "Oh you're already here..." Daisy was like a lost kitten, shaking in fear. "Come out! We know you are there!" Mytho held his sword out and pointed into the darkness that lurked with in the house.

"Oh yada yada...You guys never were any fun." A blonde with cold blue eyes emerged. She wore a white headband and had two ends of the headband come out of her hair.(obivously, it was a tie-on) Her shirt was concealed by a long leather jacket. She wore blue jeans to go along with her jacket, but they were decently tight on her. Her blonde hair went down to her waist and the ends of her headbands went down to her shoulders. She then leaned on a metal rod, reavealing a white tank top. "But then again, what do I know?"

"Tsubasa!" Daisy ran up and hugged Tsubasa. Tsubasa then threw Daisy into the wall and kicked her right in the stomache.

"Don't touch me..." That was her only remark. She then turned to Mytho. "I hear you've had quiet the ride, little partner."

Mytho blushed a little. "Well...I guess you could say that...maybe a little.."

"Don't flatter yourself, it makes me sick." Tsubasa looked over her sholder and saw Daisy was out cold. "Sigh..." She place the injured Daisy on her shoulder. "Somethings never change." She mumbled to herself. "Are we going or not? There's someone else near by you know." Tsubasa the jumped out of the hole she made while slamming Daisy into the wall.

Mytho only smiled a little bit then walked forward.Daisy woke up in short time. "Weh...you're never nice..." Daisy used alligator tears. Tsubasa took a near by trash can lid and bashed her in the face.

"I would hope that you remebered never to mess with Tsubasa when she's in a bad mood." Mytho helped her up Daisy looked at Tsubasa.

"But I thought she was in a good mood!"

Mytho stood there, half dumbfounded and half suprised. He the just turned and looked at her. "You've got serious problems.."

They met up with Neko and the rest of the crew. "I don't belive it!" The pale girl shook Ahiru's hand with vigor.

"You've said that five hundred times already..." Fakir had his hand on his head like he had a terrible headache. (quiet frankly, he did.)

The pale girl turned to Fakir, "You don't know how much I've waited forthis day!" She turned back to Ahiru "You're so amazing!" Ahiru was struck down by her words to even make a come back or tell her to calm down.

Mytho looked shocked and Daisy looked dumbfounded. "Poor Ahiru..." Daisy said. She ran up to Neko. "What's with this woman?" She whisped to her.

"I don't know, but..." Neko walked up to Ahiru. She looked over at Ahiru's necklace. She separated the girl and Ahiru. She picked up the necklace in her hand. "Tell me Ahiru, did this thing glow?" Ahiru nodded. Neko began to think. She turned over to the girl, still holding on to the necklace. "What's your name?"

The pale girl sat up. "My name is Shino. Nice to meet you...uummm...I don't know any of your names yet!" Everyone fell to the ground with a hard thud.Tsubasa looked up from her moment of thought "What's going on?"

"WAAHH! Are you alright? Do you need water? Air?" Shino picked up Ahiru.

"What is it that she sees in Ahiru?" Fakir asked Neko.

Neko looked at Fakir. "She knows who Ahiru is..." She then turned to Tsubasa. "So you're here?"

Tsubasa nodded. "Yeah...I see you're just as alive as I am..." Tsubasa glared at Neko. Neko turned away.

"Hmph...anyway, tell me, how did you remember about your past life?" Neko stared at Ahiru who has getting pounded by Shino "_It's like Lille all over again.." _Neko calmlythought.

"Simple..." Tsubasa threw out a book. "Not quiet the best way to remeber yourself, now is it?" Neko picked up the book. It was The Prince and The Raven. Neko glared back at Tsubasa and then asked about the others. "I've encountered them...they all seem to remember...and trust me, they were'nt all as calm as me..."

Neko then stared at Tsubasa. "That's ironic, you being calm?"

Daisy went over to Fakir and Mytho. "They've never been on really good terms..." She whispered to them. They nodded in understandment. Then asked why. All she stated was that it went on before they even began to search for them.

Shino noticed that rain was begining to drop. "NEEEEEEE! We have to find a shelter!" She began to freak out.

"Follow me..." Tsubasa walked up to Shino. She took off her jacket and gave it to Shino, who covered Ahiru's head. Ahiru, was still...baffled. "I know where an abandoned department is.." Tsubasa began to walk away. Everyone followed her into the department. In the department, Neko set up some comfortable areas for them to sleep.

"The rain may not stop for awhile...but still..." She walked over to a wall with a large hole in it. "How did this hole get here? It's going to be a problem...unless..." She moved crates over in front of it and then set up a little fire.

"Are you okay, Milady?" Shino asked Ahiru handing her a sandwich that was in her sac that she kept for keeping things.

"Why do you care so much for Ahiru?" Fakir asked her. He was kind of disturbed by it.

Shino looked up and thought about it. "Well..you see...You know I come from the kingdom that Princess Tutu regined over. As a child, I thought she was the most beautiful person alive. When I grew older, my parents told me about our family past. It turned out that she had saved my family. From there on out, I became loyal to the kingdom in every way. I had the dream of one day being able to repay my debt to the princess that I loved so much." Shino looked really happy as tears flowed down her check gently.

Daisy turned on a light and pointed it towards her face. "Foreshadowing..." her voice echoed through out the abandoned department. Everyone just stared at her. Mytho smiled.

"You've been saying that alot lately..." He said to her.

Daisy didn't remove the light from her chin, she just nodded. "I keep waiting to see if I have psychic powers..."

"In that case wouldn't it be called luck?" Fakir asked. He was leaning on a crate. He was mildly amused.

Tsubasa landed a rod on her head. "Baka..." She simply tapped the rod on Daisy's head. "Anyway, I'd like to talk about something else, this discussion is boring me."

"Well, then." Daisy thought. "Why did you grab that book in the first place?" Daisy pointed to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa blinked in confusion. "What, you mean 'The Prince and The Raven'?" Daisy nodded. "I guess you could say it was almost like fate. I was looking in the library when I was about five or so, when a librarian was walking with alot of books in her hand. I visited ther alot, so she let me help carry them. As she put them up, I quickly inspected on of them. It was the Prince and The Raven. I noticed that the book was really old and falling apart. The librarian asked me if my father could repair it. My father, was a book doctor I guess you could say. I took it home with me, but I also began to read it. When I returned it I checked it out and finished it." She was quiet for a moment and let everyone comprehend what she had just said. She then continued, "My memory...it was restored when I read about Princess Tutu. I recalled hearing that name before, then I had strange dreams. It followed me asking myself how I had heard of a character in a story. I belived it was rediculious until one day, about a year ago, I noticed that I looked just like someone in my dreams. I decided to journey to find out the answer." She then smirked a little. "I found it in the others as I journeyed." Tsubasa looked pleased. They had strange dreams, like I did, and we placed them together. We then discovered who we truely were." We each sepreated ways, knowing that we could never be normal ever again." Tsubasa looked over at Fakir who wasn't even paying attention to her. "What's your problem? You got something better to say?"

Fakir replied, "No. But I really don't feel like talking over that stupid story! It's done! Got it?"

Tsubasa turned to Ahiru, "What's his problem?" Ahiru then explained the entire story to Tsubasa. Daisy listened to it as if she'd never heard it before, while neko was complaining to Daisy that she had only heard the story the night before.

"Oh, I get it." Tsubasa blinked.

"R-really! Not many people get it at first..." Ahiru sat with a shocked expression on her face. "I mean Daisy needed to hear it twice."

Tsubasa supported herself up with her rod and then walked over to Fakir. "I don't see how people couldn't understand it. That story explains all..." She gently tapped her rod on Fakir's head. "This guy is an emo."

The room filled with an akward silnce. Fakir broke the silence by downheartingly stating, "I _don't _think that's what she was aiming for..."

Tsubasa removed her rod from his head and move up to his face."Don't worry, at least you're good at hiding it."

Fakir tried to kick Tsubasa, but she jumped over it. "Woah, not only are you an emo, you're bipolar too!" Tsubasa teased. Ahiru and the others pretended they didn't hear anything. They knew if they said one thing, it would mean the other one would hate them forever, and really didn't feel like being on any of their hate list.

"So, Shino, why are you traveling with Tsubasa?" Ahiru asked Shino.

Shino lightly blushed "Well..um..you see...I haven't found anyone, and I don't know what to do, so I ended up following her." She laughed half heartingly.

"Okay." Ahiru wasn't sure how to respond to that, but she recalled her pendant glowing in reaction to Shino. "Umm...Neko? I have a question about my pendant." She stood up and walked over to Neko.

"It's about why it glowed, right?" Neko looked at Ahiru eye to eye, knowing that it was rather important that she knew." Well, you see, a Roselet Stone is made from a flower that once thrived in the kingdom of your land." She looked at the sky. "They only give a gem every 500,000 years. The last one was destoryed."

"So how old is Daisy's?" Ahiru asked.

"Daisy's...is a fake..." Neko turned to Daisy, who was talking with Shino. "She knows this...but it makes the current situation only worst." She turned back to Ahiru. "A real Roselet stone can detect where people from your kingdom are. Her's cannot. It is only capable of keeping her alive."

"Alive?" Ahiru as too shocked to say anything else. "_What is the Roselet stone to Daisy?"_

Neko's eyes saddened. "Yes...Daisy is a butterfly. They only can live for up to two weeks under perfect conditions. The pendant takes Sunlight and makes it a life force." She looked back at Daisy who arguing with Shino. She then took a quick look at Fakir and Tsubasa who were still arguing. She looked back at Ahiru. "She has to have it on at all times. Even if she is to not have it on her for a second, she becomes unable to become Madame Butterfly, and becomes deathly weak." Neko looked at Ahiru. She looked deep in thought. "Back to yours though, I can tell you this, it will glow whote if a person from your kindgdom is near and has no hate or jealously burdened inside of them. If it glows black, your going to have to find a way to solve the problem." Neko walked away.

"_But wait! What if I can't become Princess Tutu with this pendant? It's diffrent from a heart shard, so how would I help the people in need?" _Ahiru stared at the gem around her neck. She saw her reflection in it, but it became a duck reflection in her eyes. "_I'm a duck...nothing more, nothing less. This pendant sees no reason for me to be Princess Tutu.."_

They all fell asleep that night peacefully... or did they? They appeared to be asleep for each others sake, but...

Neko was thinking. "_It's too early for her to find out the truth...but with Tsubasa around, it's not going to be long."_

Fakir was thinking about what hapened before. He could have swore that Neko and him were talking about something important, but why couldn't her remeber? Everytime he got close to recalling, a sharp pain in his head drove him back. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. And he knew there was only one person who could give him those answers...Neko herself.

Ahiru was still thinking of what Neko told her about the Roselet stone and Daisy. Then she thought of Shino and Tsubasa, then Princess Tutu, then back to the pendant again.

Daisy and Shino were asleep. Actually, they weren't even asleep naturally, Tsubasa knocked them out becuase they were being annoying.

Mytho was thinking about Rue.

Tsubasa was thinking about Neko. She desipised her very exisitance. All she knew was that Neko was a threat, but she was scared to tell Ahiru, for she ran to Neko for advice. "_If Neko doesn't come clean soon, it might hurt Ahiru..." _Tsubasa thought some more. "_If she doesn't tell her soon, I'll tell for her!"_

They woke up early and headed back home. Uzara was sleeping on the table. Fakir shook her gently. "umm?" Uzara opened her eyes. "Oh! You're here-zura!"

"Yeah...sorry we didn't come back last night..." Ahiru bowed to Uzara in apology. "We kind of got stuck in the rain."

Neko walked in. "But now, we need to get ready for school." Neko stared at Tsubasa and Shino. "You two can do whatever for all I care." Sh said walking off. She wnet into her closet and got out her uniform. She then handed Shino a White dress shirt and Khaki pants." Here..Take a shower and put this on." Shino went for the bathroom.

Everyone was ready for school. They said goodbye and headed out. "Yeee-haaaa!" Daisy hugged Uzara. "You are just so darn cute in that uniform! I'm going to take you shopping later and dress you up!" Daisy snuggled her.

"You're scary-zura!" Uzara smiled.

"You think she's over reacting?" Fakir asked.

"No...I think she's acting just fine." Neko answered. She bit into a piece of toast she had.

"You have to remeber, this is Daisy we're talking about here..." Mytho smiled at Fakir.

Ahiru was saddened by this though, she remebered what Neko told her. "_How can she keep a smile on like that all the time? I mean, she does know, so why does she act like nothing is wrong?" _Neko pulled Ahiru back.

She walked by her simply whispering, "She's not taken aback becuase she wishes to live a normal life." She stopped then added, "She got used to it alog time ago."

They were on school grounds and looking around. "Hey...is it just me, or is everyone frozen still?" Daisy asked. The people on the school were motionless. It looked like it happened suddenly, there were people running, laughing, playing around, and some were stretching. Daisy tapped one of there noses. "I think the school is frozen."

They all had no comment. They just inspected everyone. "OH! I saw this one thing on TV, where these two guys froze time around these other guys, and then they put something in their path and made them tripw when time started up again.

"Don't even think about it!" Fakir and Neko said.

Suddenly, they all heard a familiar voice. "Hey, you guys! Notice anything weird yet?" It sarcastically spoke. Tsubasa, Shin and Uzara were standing above the lower tree grounds. They slide down and reached them. "We came as soon as we noticed." Tsubasa walked up to Ahiru. "Need any help?"

They sky grew darker then and they heard another voice. "It's about time you get here, I was growing sick of waiting." The voice echoed throughout the dark sky.

"Kachika!" Neko yelled out loud, "What do you want this time! Moreover, why did you involve people who don't even know you! These students need to live peacefully!" Neko transformed into Lady Ribbion.

"Yes, even if they are not aware of what is going on, it is still wrong to involve them in matters that are not of there own!" Daisy transformed into Madame Butterfly.

"But if you are here to harm Ahiru, we won't let you have your way!" Mytho held his hand out and retrived his sword.

"Becuase we're not afraid of you..." Tsubasa pulled a small hand bar out of her jacket and extended it to her rod. She held her rod like a weapon now, not as an everyday tool.

"So...you got a new ally?" Kachika smirked down at the group of four. "But what can you do? You can't even harm me."

Tsubasa jumped up in the air, she met eye contact with Kachika. "Wanna bet?" Tsubasa sent her flying down into the ground. Kachika flew upwards and huge raven wings grew out of her back and the loose feathers turned into living raven servants. She grabbed some spare feathers and sent them flyin towards Tsubasa. Tsubasa was punctured through with ffeather needles that had gone through her. Some merely scratched her, others lied deep in her flesh. "Gah!" She kneeled down and stood back up.

Neko and Daisy were takeing care of the raven henchmen, but it was proving to be ineffective. For everytime they knocked them down, they came back twice as strong with twice as more. "We're not getting anywhere!" Neko slashed them.

"But we must not give up!" Daisy said, tackleing them.

"It's our duty!" Mytho slashed them. The black feathers grew as a barrier between the knight and the rest of them.

Ahiru grabbed onto Fakir's arm. "Fakir...do you think..you could write my story one more time?" She couldn't look at him. She continued to look forward. Asking Fakir to do such a thing is a big deal, but she knew it was proably the only way. Fakir thought about it then agreed. He understood the importance of the moment. Shino looked around then dug in a students bag and gave him paper and a pen.

"Here..."She said, " I may not be able to protect Mi'lady like you or the knights, but I want to help as much as I can." She smiled at them.

"_I wonder if anyone has ever told her that she looks beautiful when she smiles." _Ahiru thought. Fakir asked her if she was ready. She nodded and began to feel her body move on its own as Fakir wrote down on paper.

_There once was a girl. In the past, she had saved everyone from a raven that threatened to destroy them all. She returned to her true form of being a duck..._Fakir stopped writing for a moment. It felt like ages ago when all of this happened. He shoke his head a returned to writing..._for a moment then one day, fate began again. The duck was kidnapped and taken away._

Shino looked at the writer. He was gasping for air as he wrote quickly. "_Does this take up energy?" _She thought to herself, she continued to read his writing as the words slowly appeared on the paper.

_When the duck came back, she turned back into a girl. The only diffrence was that instead of a heart shard powering her, it was a flower gem. She still had the same good heart. She discovered the truth of her kingdom and met four of the knights that guarded her, one of which was her former love, the other being the reincarnation of her guidance, the final two being complete strangers to her. She then met a new stranger who turned out to be another knight who protected her. The day after, the girl went to school and saw the one who kidnapped her. In a desprate attempt to save everyone once again, she..._Fakir's pen stopped. What did he want her to do? She wanted to save them, but that meant becomeing Princess Tutu. If that happens the story would go further down the path. Fakir seemed to shiver at the idea, but the fact that Ahiru was trying to run through the wall of feathers to save them gave him enough courage to write the next part. _...looked deep inside of herself and found the inner light that had guided her once before. The same calming light that helped her. _The image of Princess Tutu ran through his head. The one thing he remembered was when he almost became an Oak tree and she danced for him. She didn't stop until she was positive he couldn't hear her. But it was her voice that had saved him. He firmed his grip on the pen and continued to write, _With the power with that light, the flower gen began to glow. It sparkled and shimmered as the light envolped the girl and she emerged as Princess Tutu!_

At that moment, Ahiru was being attacked at all sides by the feathers. "Ahhh!" She screamed, but the noise was so loud, it sounded like a whisper. "_Please...someone..." _She thought she was going to die when she picture Fakir outside, writing the story, and everyone on the inside fighting to protect her and everyone else. "_No..."_ She thought. "_I..I can't give up!" _Her Roselet stone shined brightly and she emerged as Princess Tutu. She ran through the flock of feathers and reached the other side. "Please stop!"

Everyone stopped and stared at the princess. She had returned.

"Princess Tutu..." Mytho stared at her. He smiled, he was glad to see that she was alive and well.

"You're not hurt are you?" Tsubasa asked her.She pulled out more of the feather neddles.

"No, I'm fine." Ahiru said. "Thank you...you've all fought so bravely...but please, there is no need for violence." She closed her eyes and made a posture of peace as she said this.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Tsubasa asked. She pulled the last needle out and was prepared to fight.

Princess Tutu circled her arms around her head then reached out to everyone. "We can dance..." She stated as she made a _Degage_ postion. She the positioned herself to a _leg en fondue _then a _relve passe devant _and began to twirl. "_We can dance.."_She thought "_..to express ourselves..to express others...to express everything we know. If we can get our feeling through to them...then maybe..."_

Meanwhile on the outside, Fakir was writing with even more force. Sweat was dripping down his face as he gasped for air. He wasn't even reading what he was writing anymore, he just wrote it down. This time though, it appeared to take more energy than last time. His hand was cramping and there was dashes of blood over the paper. Shino looked at the writer, she noticed that he wasn't even reading what he was writing and read it for him.

_The princess started to dance for everyone, shortly there after, Madame Butterfly and Lady Ribbon joined in. Their dance was beautiful, but ineffective. The lady's slaves attacked them all vigorusly, while the rod weilder and swordsman protected them. Everyone protected the princess, but that too, proved ineffective. The lady snuck up behind them with her blade and..._Shino tackeled Fakir. "Stop writing RIGHT NOW!"

"What's the matter-zura?" Uzara had been kept entertain with the frozen people up til now, but she saw Shino attack Fakir, so she got curious.

Shino supported Fakir to a sitting position. He was still exhausted from writing. Shino stared at the paper. There was no turning back now. She grabbed the paper and gave it to Uzara. "Uzara? Tell Tsubasa that I am glad I met her... She gave me the chance to accomplish my one true dream. To repay my debt to Princess Tutu. I'll never be able to thank her enough...either of them."

"What are you saying, -zura?" Uzara suddenly looked really sad. She didn't know what was going on, but she could tell that Shino was going away.

"In my original homeland, my parents were good people. But, they were shunned becuase they stole, just so they could feed me. Their only child. But still...Princess Tutu forgave them and helped them out. I grew up to be healthy, but still shunned. I promised that one day, I would repay the one who spared me my life." Shino looked down and patted Uzara's head. Suddenly, a boy was thrown down on the ground. He appeared to be somewhere between the age of eight or twelve.He had dark green black hair, but it had more green in it than Fakirs. His eyes were a shade of red and he was dressed in a sac. "Oh, I know that void." Shino thought as she approached him. "uumm..do you need some help?" Shino offered him a hand up. He got up by himself then asked her if he was really the one in need of help. Shino thought about this and realized it was true. The kid picked up the pen and paper and began to write.

"Ha! If there's anything I know about, It's unfinished stories, but this one was written with a good intention...hmm...let's see..." He began to write, then he stared at Shino. "This girl has played all her cards correctly...there's no chance at winning...but, if we can find a distraction, I can get everyone out of here. Can you go in and tell that to everyone?" He asked.

Shino looked confused, but nodded, "I'll be the distraction. I have a hidden power...it is the reason I was shunned." She stood in front of the feathers. "Okay..I'm ready when you are...so tell me when to go."

The boy began to write, "NOW!" he yelled out to her, focusing mainly on his writing. He wrote the story onwards, although, it was takeing energy from him as well. Everynow and then, he glared at his paper then mummbled to himself, saying things like "I can't belive I just wrote that..." or "This is terrible!" Uzara just stared at him writing for a little bit them walked off, banging her drums.The story went as follows:

_...attempted to attack everyone, but a girl emerged from the wall of feathers. She threw herself on the villan and her blade fell into the ground. The first girl asked everyone to leave, and that there was no chance of them winning. They were all hesitant, but the girl begged them to go. The evil mistress prevented them from leaveing by setting up a barrier.(_"sinister, aren't I?" He asked himself as he wrote this.) _Everyone almost gave up hope, when the girl showed her hidden power. A winter frost surrounded her. She reavealed herself to be The Frost Princess. She could dance, but like falling snow, she could only last so long. Any longer past her limit, and she would melt into water, just like snow.(_"Just a habit to have something in my stories like that...always do...wonder why? Now, I'm acting like a kid!)_ The snow princess danced against the evil mistress. She ran out of options, when Princess Tutu grabbed her hand and danced the Pas de duex with her. This gave her the victory, but it was her last. The evil mistress sent out a barrage of feather needles and she blocked all of them. The snow princess, even in her most dramatizing moment, still smiled though...she had reached her goal. She repayed the Princess for her kindness. She allowed them all to get out safely, at the cost of her own life._

The boy sighed in relief. "Whew...I only wrote Shiro's story, cuase trying to write all of them, I'd end up like him." The boy stared at Fakir who was unconsious on the ground. The boy looked up and saw Kachika.

"How pathetic...you refuse to write my story...oh well..." She grinned, "i guess you can stay like that forever."

"WHAT!" The boy's red eyes grew like fire.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I can't miss the most tramatizing part, now can I?" Kachika looked evily at the boy. The boys eyes filled with fear. he turned to Princess Tutu, who had an unconsious Fakir in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Fakir...there was no choice..." She was crying as she held him in her arms. "Fakir..."

Fakir heard her crying. He slowly opened his eyes. It felt like there was a ton on his eyes and another one on his chest. He saw Ahiru as Princess Tutu. "I guess it worked, eh?" Ahiru nodded her head. Fakir rememebered that he never finished the story. He wanted to jump up and ask, but he lacked the strength to do so. "What...happened?" He asked. He felt his body attempting to drift into a slumber, but he forced himself awake.

"Well..Shino..." Ahiru began to cry again. Shino had given her life in order to protect Ahiru. That was her one dream...she had reached it. But, Ahiru didn't feel happy at all. The boy walked up to Ahiru.

"She knew it was going to happen. She even gave me and Uzara hints before she left..." She scratched his head, "Where'd she go anyway? Ahh...she'll find us..."

"NOT UZARA!" Daisy yelp, she ran off to find her. "_I can't stay...I can't watch!"_

"AHEM! Forgetting someone?" Kachika was resting in a tree.

"You're the one who wanted to watch it!" The boy yelled at her in pure anger.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect to be thrown out of the circle so early..." She sighed. "Anyway, I think I'm going to leave soon...you're all going to have a hard time explaining this to the students." She laughed. She then glared at Neko. "I belive it's time for someone to come back to me, right Neko?"

Neko crunged up. She walked forward. "Give them time to escape, and I'll go..." Ahiru was in shock. What was going on? Neko was there for her from the begging! What was she thinking! What did Kachika mean when she said 'come back to her'! What were they not telling her? She place Fakir on the grond softly and stood up.

"Neko...what is going on?" Ahiru stood too shocked to ask any thing else. Tsubasa place a hand on her sholder.

"This is something we should have told you off the get go, but we were afraid of how you would react, so we didn't tell you. We wanted to wait till later..." Tsubasa spoke to her. She let out a long sigh. "You see...Neko isn't originaly from your kingdom...she's originally from Kachika's."

Ahiru slapped her hand off of her sholder. "So then why was she protecting me!" She fell to the ground in disbelif.

Tsubasa sighed again, "Listen. I understand where you'd be upset, but you need to listen. Years ago, Neko came as a cat to our village. She took up the art of dancing you did, and soon, you adopted her. Later, you discovered she was a girl, and still accepted her. She didn't know how to tell you, but she protected you with her entire life." Tsubasa looked down at the ground. "It's also the reason I loathed her. She didn't belong, so I rejected her. But now that I think about it, the stupid one..."

"Was me." Neko stated. She looked at the ground, "I was a fool. I tried to be someone I am not. I tried so hard to become a loyal citizen of Ahiru's kingdom...but...I'm part of her rival's kingdom. I'll never be able to reach my goal..." Neko looked up to Kachika. " I may work for you...but never..NEVER! Not even for a moment, belive that I enjoy it!" She stood in anger toward Kachika, and Courage toward everyone else.

Kachika thought about it. "Well..I guess that makes it much more fun..." Kachika allowed them time to get to Neko's house. Everyone was in the house when time moved forward. They tended to Fakir's fatigue and helped out the boy.

"So...who are you? You finished up the story, which means you're a spinner, but...who are you? You knew Kachika pretty well." Daisy spoke to the little boy. They changed him into a shirt and jeans. They were kind of baggy, but what did he care...actually...he didn't like it...period.

The boy looked down. "I would tell you, but you would never belive me...even if I told you the entire story...besides, I think it's best you all hear this..." The boy pointed to Fakir who was peacefully asleep on the bed, then Ahiru who was sleeping in a chair. "She was watching over him..." The boy looked sad then shoke his head. "Darn it! This body is getting to me!" His eyes wideden. "Ahhhh! This is NOT HAPPENING!" He ran around the room in a frantic panic. Tsubasa held her rod out and he tripped.

"_He mentioned something about his body getting to him...could it be that this isn't even his true form?" _Tsubasa thought as Daisy helped him up. Uzara was in sleeping at the foot of the bed, Fakir and Ahiru were asleep, Daisy was helping the boy in the kitchen, and Tsubasa was thinking carefully and fixing her jacket at the same time.

Things appeared normal at first glance, but anyone could tell that the aura in the room was far from the same.

Me:Okay..thrid chappie, done!

Daisy: Shh! Everyone is asleep!

Tsubasa: holds rod up to my head You need to introduce some male original characters...

Me: Okay..I'll do that in the next couple of chappies!

Tsubasa: ...your joy makes me sick.

Daisy: Can you tell us who the kid is yet?

Me: find out in the next chapter!

Daisy: Awwww...


	4. The line between the light and the dark

Disclaimer- I don't own princess tut already! ;; why do I have to keep repeating those cruel words?

Tsubasa: you only said it twice...

Daisy: Yeah! but, she has all the rights to Daisy, Neko, Tsubasa, and Kachika! Any chances of similarity are completely coinciedental.

_Once upon a time, there was a little girl who was shunned by all. No one loved her, no cared for her, no one wanted her. This girl wished endlessly through the nights for the light to bring her a friend. She found someone who she could call a friend, but the question was, why was she moving aginst her will so suddenly...?_

Chapter 4- The line between the light and the darkness.

Fair woke up. His whole body was sore, but he was alive and he had that to be grateful for. He looked beside him and saw Ahiru sleeping in a chair next to the bed. He recalled how writing that story took way more energy than before, he couldn't even finish it. He weakly sat up and coughed a little.

"Hmm?" Ahiru opened her eyes. "Oh Fakir! You're awake!" Ahiru restrianed herself from hugging him, she could tell he was already badly injured. All she did was smile.

"So the sleepy head's awake now?" The boy peeked his head out of the kitchen. He was wearing a cheif hat and carried a spoon. He was cooking something with Daisy.

Ahiru nodded. The boy shrugged and went back into the kitchen. "Errr...who's that?" Fakir managed to ask Ahiru.

"We don't know...he refuses to tell us name until everyone is up..." She pointed to the foot of the bed, "That includes her." His eyes widen again.

"Darn it! Why me!" They heard the boy yell from the kitchen. Fakir turned to Tsubasa, she looked asleep, but she was still well awake.

"What is she forcing him to do?" He asked her.

She lifted one eye open, "She forces him to do alot of things, but I don't think that's why he's complaining." She opened both eyes and stood up, she then faced the kitchen. "He mention something about the body getting to him, so I don't think that's what he really looks like." She turned to Fakir and Ahiru, "He knew quiet a bit about Kachika, so I think she might be the one who put him like that." She thought for a bit then," Oh yeah, Mytho isn't here right now, He went off to tell Rue what happened. So don't go asking for him."

"So all we need to do is figure out who he is..." Ahiru thought aloud. She turned to Fakir, "What do you think, Fakir?"

Fakir thought for a moment then kicked Uzara's head, "I think we should all hear the story...it could help us out..." Uzara opened her eyes and yawned, she then banged on her drums renltlessly for about five minutes with a sleepy look on her face.

"Love-love-love-love-love-love-love-..." She mumbled to herself as she banged on her drums. ("it's like she's broken...all the time..." Fakir thought)

"Would you stop that! It's annoying!" The boy's head streched out of the kitchen. "The food's almost done, so be pacient!...actaully, I don't even like cooking, I never really ate..." A hand yanked him back in the kitchen.

"Daisy..." Everyone said at the same time. (except for Uzara, who was still trying to wake up...)

"So what exactly happened while I was out?" Fakir turned to Tsubasa and Ahiru. They told him everything. The top things he was suprised about was: 3. the boy being a spinner, 2. Shino giving up her life to spare them all, 1.the truth about Neko. "S-So...we were trusting an enemy!" She jumped up, but he scrunged back in pain the very instance later.

"No...just someone who wanted to reform themself..." Tsubasa stared at him. "She didn't want to go back, but she knew it would happen..." She looked out the window. "That is why she wore black all the time...not becuase she wanted to...becuase she was forced to..." She closed her eyes. "I bet she would have loved to dress up colorfully once in her life."

"Food is done!" Daisy came out with a tray of food. Tsubasa walked over to the table to help. "So what meal is it?"

"Dinner, maybe?" Tsubasa answered. Fakir and Ahiru weren't paying attention to the conversation, they were pictureing everything that Neko did, but it all pointed to that there was no way she belonged there. Tsubasa set food in front of them.

Everyone ate their dinner. Daisy was feeding Uzara and the boy was barely touching his food. "Aren't you hungery?" Ahiru asked the boy.

"No, no...I'm perfectly fine...I hardly eat any way..." He waved his hand.

"Hardly eat? But you're a growing boy!" Daisy sat in shock. Uzara started choking on her spoon. Tsubasa jumped up and slammed her back.

The boy,Fakir, and Ahiru stared dumbfounded as Tsubasa attacked Daisy. "Why are you so pathetic!"

The boy asked them to settle down, and then he began his explaination. "Ahem...as you are aware, I am a spinner." He started off, he began to blush, then mumbbled something under his breath. He sat back up and continued, "Well...the thing is, I know all to well who Ahiru, Fakir and Uzara are...I just vaugely know who Tsubasa and Daisy are...But I know Daisy is dangerous..." The room filled with the akward silnce again. Daisy slammed him on the back.

"Don't be silly!" She yelled and sent him flying into a wall.

"Daisy's still dangerous-zura!"

The boy stood up and argued with her, he then stopped. "OH NOO! I'M GOING TO VANISH SOON!" He ran around the room in a frantic painic.

"D-Disappear!" Ahiru stood up. She knew that void all to well. The fear of disappearing.

The boy turned around. "Not like that, I mean the original me...I'm not a kid. I'm older than twelve you know."

"Wow, really?" Ahiru stood over him, as if she were inspecting his height.

"Of course!" He yelled at her, he knew she was checking him to be sure. "I was put in this body and the body begin to react like a kid's and the kid's react slowly ebbs away at the real me!"

Everyone stared at them. Fakir lifted his head, "So how do you fix it?"

The boy shook his head, "I don't know, but Kachika does, that's why I have to find her." His eyes widened. "Oh no I'm doing again!"

"He freaks out alot-zura!" Uzara began to bang on her drums.

Ahiru though to herself, "_What would you do if you knew you had to walk the earth, never being able to recall who you truely are...I know I'm a duck...but he may never be able to figure out who he really is...but then again, it could be for the better."_

Fakir looked at Ahiru then back at the boy, "You said you knew about us..." Fakir started, "So just who are you?"

The boy turned and looked at Fakir, "Wouldn't _you _like to know..." He smirked. He turned around and saw Tsubasa standing there irritated.

"Just cut to the chase and tell us who the hell you are..." She place her rod in front of his face. "Or we could do this the hard way...either way is fine by me...I enjoy them both...it's up to what you enjoy..." She poked him.

"Hey, that thing is dangerous!" He shivered, "Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" Tsubasa lowered her rod.

"Talk." That was all she said.

The boy started to explain but then he forgot and stuttered. Daisy flew into a google eyed craze.

"You're so cute!" She snuggled him.

"_You know who she reminds me of? Lille. Yeah, that's right, Lille..." _Ahiru thought to herself, holding back laughter.

The door opened. Fakir and Ahiru looked worried, Uzara just stared, Daisy and the boy stared too, but they were still on each other neck. Tsubasa held out her rod. "Uhh...did I come back at a wrong time?" Mytho said with a shocked expression on his face. He had his hands up in the air.

"Oh..." Tsubasa lowered her rod. "..Mytho, you back already?" Mytho lowered his hands and nodded. He looked a Fakir and then Ahiru he asked if they were okay, they were fine enough. He then turned to Daisy and the boy who were still at each others neck.

"uhh...what's with them?" Mytho asked Tsubasa.

"Oh, Daisy thinks he's the cutest thing since Uzara."

Mytho looked around, "Where is Uzara anyway?" They looked outside and saw Uzara vanish from the middle of the street. "W-What was that!"

"What was she doing in the middle of the street anyway! Idiot!" Tsubasa grabbed Daisy and headed out. "You guys stay here, we won't be long." They ran outside into the musky evening.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Mytho asked Fakir.

"Tsubasa will, but Daisy is a diffrent story..." He stared at the boy. "look, just tell us who you are already, I don't care how embarrased you are, just tell us." Fakir gave him a terrible glare that would make anyone shiver.

"Okay okay! geez, where's the drama?" He stared at everyone."Sigh...alright, fine, I'll tell you. I'm Atsun. And before you wonder how I'm a spinner, I'll explain it to you. I'm really an orphan, but Kachika kiddnapped Drosselmeyer and gave me his power so that I could write her story..."

The room filled with an undescribable silnce. "Yes...I am serious..." he said. "Kachika took Drosselmeyers remaining power and gave it to me...neh.."

Fakir laughed " You mean right now, we're kind of related? That's funny."

"Watch it!" He snapped.

Ahiru saw how he was acting, and then she remarked. "Wow..that body must really be affecting you..."

Atsun looked up, "What did you know me?"

"No...but I have a feeling you're a bit calmer than what you try to belive."

Atsun looked irratated then threw a huge commotion fit. "Umm...what do you think we should do?" Mytho asked Fakir.

"About what? Fakir looked up towards Mytho.

"Should we call him Atsun? That sounds kind of werid...besides, if he exsist in this time period, some people may find it ironic how a man named Atsun disappeared then a child with the same name appears." Mytho calmed Atsun down. Then Atsun freaked out about how he reacted.

"So you're saying we should give him a new name?" Ahiru asked Mytho. He nodded. Atsun wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hey! My name is the only thing I have left! If I forget my name, I forget who I am!" He told them.

Fakir stared at him, "Is that for better or worst?"

Atsun glared back"Shut up."

"Wow, he even acts like Fakir...he really does have Drosselmeyer inside of him.." Mytho laughed gently.

Fakir and Atsun both told him to shut up while staring at him. Ahiru was laughing hard. It was the first real smile she had since that morning. Mytho smiled too. The only ones who weren't, were the young Atsun and the injured Fakir. They were growling at each other.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Daisy, who was now Madame Butterfly, were searching for Uzara. "How can someone go that fast?" Daisy flew into the sky again "Uzara? UZARA!" She screamed in the sky.

Tsubasa, on the other hand, was disturbed by the flight pattern of the theif. It seemed familiar..._too familiar. _"Daisy..." Tsubasa called out. Daisy decened and asked if she knew where Uzara was. "No...but I have a hunch." She walked forward until they reached a graveyard.

"EEEKKK!" Daisy was shivering in fear.

"Come on, what are you a knight or a chicken?" Tsubasa went forward.

"It's about time you guys get here." A voice came from above them. Tsubasa and Daisy looked above and saw a male with jet black hair. He wore a black leather vest as a shirt and had it strapped in the front. He wore blue jeans that had belt material strapped arounf his upper thigh, carring two cases. "I mean seriously, are you that bad?"

They looked to his left and saw Uzara. "Uzara!" Daisy flew up and sent the guy flying off the tree. He landed on the ground and yelled at Daisy. "Yeesh, don't see what his problem is..." She brought Uzara down to the ground and she immeadtly started to walk home while banging on her drums. Daisy followed her in sheer fear she would get taken again.

Tsubasa stayed. She stared at the guy for a moment then helped him up. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What, can't come say hello?" He smiled at her. Tsubasa glared forward.

She took a deep breath and explained that he wasn't needed. "I'm sorry, but I don't there is any benifical reason to keep you around...now...go home." She walked away. He contuisly followed her. "Why are you following me?"

The guy looked at her. "Well...you're not the only reason I'm here...after all, I am a knight."

Tsubasa's eyes widen, "How did you?"

"Her name was Shino...she told me everything. Look Tsubasa..." He walked past her. "I have no intention of burdening you like I did before...I'm only here to help...Once that role is over, I'll leave." He walked further off into the town. "If I see you later." He waved his hand in a good bye posture.

Tsubasa stared at him as he walked away. He was back, but something wasn't right about him. He wasn't the same arrogant jerk he used to be.

Daisy walked in the house with Uzara. They told Daisy about Atsun and Daisy told them about the boy. Tsubasa told them that the guy was harmless, if anything.

In the shadows of a lost alley, the male with black hair is grasping his back while gasping for air. He walks forward, but stummbles in the pain. He removes his shirt and reaveals a large wound on his back. "Ugghh..." He staggered back up to his feet, still grasping his sholder as the pain seared through his entire body. It felt like he was being sawed in half. He kneeled on the ground and collasped on the ground. "Man...hiding this...will be...diffi.." he fell into a slumber with out even knowing it.

Elsewhere, the air was also dark, but in this one. There was so much pain , it was silnced by it. "This is ridiculous...Is this how you get your kicks?" Neko (who was still Lady Ribbion) asked Kachika behind her.

"Of course! You and I are the only ones left from our original kingdom, so why not agree like the partners we are? Eh?" Kachika looked like she was haveing a blast seeing Neko in misery.

"We are not partners..." Neko walked away from Kachika. "I could leave, but I'm all to aware of what you would do...and I won't allow it."

Kachika smirked, "Well, you swore you loyalty to a princess other than me. Do you think I felt happy?" Kachika appeared out of nowhere in front of Neko. "Leave me and your little princess will be dead before you ever reacher her..." Kachika savored the look in Neko's eyes for a bit longer then turned around. "Back on topic, you have yet to discover who the prince of this kingdom is...that can be quiet troublesome...they say that he can destory anything in order to protect his kingdom, sounds alot like Mytho to me." She raised her head. "Isn't he already a prince though? Hmm...this requires investigation." Neko stared at Kachika.

"You disgust me...Mytho is happy with Rue!" Neko yelled out to her.

A chair appeared out of the shadows, Kachika sat down in it like it was nothing."Oh please, acciedents happen...like the story Cinderella. Do you think she meant to leave her shoe behind? No."

"But that acciedent brought her true happieness! Sometimes, acciedents are better than what was supposed to happen!" Neko's arms stretched out wards.

Kachika glared at Neko. "Don't worry...I'll find the prince...and I'll make him loyal to me so that he may purge the light instead of the darkness..."

"And what will you do with him once the light is gone?" Neko relaxed a little bit, but she became nervious.

Kachika thought about it, "Well..." she paused. "It all depends on how cute he is!"

"You disgust me..." Neko walked away.

Kachika sighed, "Geez, what a sour wuss...anyway, I need someone to harvest in little Mytho...let's see...ahh! I know! She'll be perfect!" Kachika rubbed her hands together in eagerness.

The next day at school, Daisy was in charge of makeing up the excuse. "Well, um..you see Mr. Cat, It's notour fault, it's just...umm...Neko went crazy and had to go to a threapy home!" Mr. Cat accepted this, but only becuase Fakir was still injured quite a bit.

"Who ever thought writing would hurt?" Ahiru thought.

"It's not normal..." Fakir told her. Ahiru looked at Fakir. "Atsun told me that when he wrote it took more energy than nesessary. Even for him. I don't think we'll be able to write our way out of this one."

Ahiru looked overly depressed. Neko was gone, it was dangerous to write a story to get her back, and worst, there was an ominous cloud over everyones head. They just did feel the same without Neko, guarding them all from danger. "Sigh..." She went through the school day like a usual person.

Mytho on the other hand, studied Princess Kraehe once more. He tried to find out where all her flaws were, and then he realized. Kachika wasn't Rue. She didn't have the same flaws..."But...where's her weakness?" He mummbled to himself as he flipped through the pages of his past once more. He was kind of glad he finally got to read the story that he played the role of the prince in. Fakir would have rather died then let him read it before. Mytho just laughed a little. He would never say it, but kind of missed the old Fakir and wondered how he would react if he saw him now. "I think...that would be a treasureable moment..."

Uzara spent her day arguing with Mr. Cat which was always funny becuase he threatened to marry her becuase she never took off her drums, but she would bang on her drums saying that she wasn't in love with him and he would crawl back to the ground. Ahiru thought about Tsubasa and Atsun...

"_Wonder how they're doing?" _She thought.

Out in the town, Tsubasa was out shopping. "Let's see...milk, eggs, and..."

"Didn't know you were the shopping type." A voice said from behind her.

She sighed and spoke to the voice without facing them. She knew who it was.It was that exact same guy from yesterday. "It's only temporary...until Neko comes back to get this stuff." Then she turned around and faced him. "I mean, we do have a pretty large crew..."

The guy walked forward. "Let me help you carry some of that..." He held out his arm. Tsubasa gave him some of the luggage and walked home. At the house she was putting the stuff up when she noticed he was already gone.

"Quick, isn't he?" She continued to put luggage up. He wasn't very far from her...he was just down a block or two. The wound on his back had re-opened itself.

On the way home from school, they saw Atsun in the library. "Oh look!" Daisy pointed into a window and the spotted Atsun. They walked inside and spoke with him.

"I'm reading this old thing..." Atsun picked up the Prince and The Raven. "Kind of intresting..."

Mytho looked at the book. He was curious to see what he could figure out with Atsun. "Well, it's all we have to link us to Princess Kraehe." He read the book a bit more, "We could ask Rue, but I don't want painful memories for her." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the happiest part to her was the ending." Ahiru said.

"Isn't that the part Fakir wrote-zura?" Uzara yelled out loud.

"Don't yell in the library!" Fakir covered Uzara's mouth, "Escpecially about that!" Uzara began to bang on her drums.

"Be quiet in the library!" A familar voice rang through.

"Sorry, Atotoa." Ahiru spoke.

He sighed then asked them, "Why do you even bring that girl? She's loud all the time..."

Ahiru just laughed a little, "um...well...I don't know." Atotoa just sat back down to his work.

Fakir joined Mytho and Atsun, Ahiru got a book for Uzara and her.Daisy was...gone? She didn't feel like reading all day. She was just sitting down when she heard a familiar voice. "Yo!" She turned around and saw Tsubasa. She jumped over Atotoa's head and on the second floor. It wasn't that it was too high up, maybe twenty steps, but from the entrance to there was far.

Atotoa wanted to say something, but there wasn't a rule against that...but it did defy a law...a law of Physics. "W-What the heck was that!" Atotoa thought he was going to have a heart attack. He'd seen some crazy things in his life, but that took the cake.

Tsubasa turned her head, "A jump."

Atotoa gaped. That was no ordinary jump. He wasn't sure what to think but he shook his head then went back to work, pretending not to remember that.

Tsubasa turned to everyone else. She stared at Fakir then brightened her eyes a little, "So, how's our little emo today?"

Fakir glared at her. He would have loved to react to that, but he was in a library, so all he did was glare at her. "Don't call me that again..."

Tsubasa smirked in pleasure...she loved tourching people like him. She then heard a voice from outside.

"AHHHH! Someone help! That girl's stuck!" They ran outside and went around a large, wide tree. Up on one of the limbs was a girl no older than eight. She had violet eyes and light pink hair.

They looked for ways to get her down when they heard a voice. "Come! I shall dance you to safety!" They turned around to see Madame Butterfly jump down the streets.

"Wow...she knows how to make an entrance." Tsubasa mummbled under the crowd's gasp in a state of beauty. Madame Butterfly flew to the top of the tree. She saw the girl was trying to return a baby chick to its nest.

"So...you wish to help that don't you?" She held her hand out to the girl, but she refused. Madame butterfly descended to the ground and looked at her friends. Tsubasa was too scary, Ahiru had Uzara, Atsun..well..what would he do? That left Mytho or Fakir...

She grabbed Fakir's hand and lifted him up. She wanted to see just how much of a heart he really had. She laid Fakir on the tree branch with the girl. He stared at her and noticed the baby chick.

"You want to help it out, eh?" Fakir smiled at her and offered her his hand. The girl followed him and helped him put the bird up with it's siblings.

"There." he looked at the birds. He smiled at the birds who were happily chirping. Then he turned around and saw Madame Butterfly flying in the air. He almost jumped off the tree himself, due to the suprise.

"Do you wish to come down?" She asked the girl. The girl nodded and jumped on her back. She lowered herself then got Fakir. She stood in the midst of the crowd for a little bit. "Eh hee hee...umm...you're welcome?" She was flooded with compliments and praise. Soon they all left. She flew to the top of the tree and made a purple dust twister. When it settled, she jumped down as Daisy.

"That was memory erasing powder...they don't even remember why the are outside now..." She walked over to the girl who was hiding behind Fakir. Daisy smiled at the girl. "What's your name? Mine's Daisy."

The girl hid a little behind Fakir, "S-Shinata." her voice was like a gentle whisper.

"What a cute name! Now I have three little angels!" She hugged Shinata with great vigor.

"Remind me again, when did we become an adoption faciltiy?" Tsubasa asked Ahiru. She ignored Atsun at this time who was complaining about what she just said.

The girl looked at Ahiru. She then glared at her like she was an evil virus or something. Ahiru thought she was just imagining things. Shinata then ran between Fakir and Daisy. "I think someone likes the two of you!" Ahiru smiled. Atsun smiled at the orphan girl and introduced himself. She didn't seem intrested in him either. Mytho then tried to introduce himself politely, but she shook her head. Uzara can up, but Fakir picked Shinata up before she said anything.

Tsubasa glared at the young girl. She could understand her rejecting them and accepting Fakir and Daisy, they had saved her life and helped the bird. But still...something was not right. Tsubasa moved everyone from the girl and stuck her rod out. "Just who exactly are you!"

The girl grew fearful and Fakir blocked the rod. "Put it down." He glared one to one with Tsubasa. Before, in the library, she could stare eye to eye with him and smirk, but she knew now she was pushing her luck. His eyes were filled with an uncanny anger that was rarely, if ever, seen there. Daisy jumped on top of the rod and begged her not to lose her temper to such a sweet little girl. That, unlike Fakir, was like Daisy.

Tsubasa twirled up her rod and walked off. She went back into the library and began to read a book. Mytho then followed her. He wanted to know what that was all about.

"Tsubasa! Please wait!" He grabbed Uzara and ran into the library.

Fakir relaxed, "Are you alright?" He smiled at her. She blushed lightly. She nodded and then turned to Daisy. She kneeled to her side and held her hand out.

"Are you okay miss?" Shinata looked worried.

Daisy sat up. "Yep!"

Shinata stared at Daisy ,then laughed. "Miss, you're funny!" Shinata smiled at the two of them. They all sat outside and watched the sunset. Shinata explained to them that she was a traveling orphan with no destination. Everyone got intrested and began to tell her their personal stories.

Fakir and Daisy finished their stories, but Shinata wasn't intrested in hearing Ahiru's or Atsun's. "What nerve!" Ahiru held Atsun back. The girl hid behind Daisy and Fakir.

"Aww...you're scareing her..." Daisy told the two of them. The girl ran in the center of Daisy anf Fakir and split them from Atsun and Ahiru.

The girl smiled, she then asked them if they wouldn't mind going with her. Fakir and Daisy asked where to, but by the time they finished, the girl was slightly glowing. Time froze once again and her voice echoed throughout the town."You are my only true friends...I don't want to lose you...you will come with me...to the other side. I promise...there will be no pain for you...just happiness."

Ahiru ran forward. "NO! They can't go with you! They're our friends too! Tell her Fakir!" She turned to Fakir, only to see he was already in a trance stae. She ran to Daisy who was still concious. "Please! Tell her Daisy!"

Daisy nodded. "Listen. Everyone is our friend." She approached the shining girl who was now floating mid air. "No one has the right to take that away from others! I wish to be your friend, as well as theirs!"

Shinata's eye went stern. "Don't listen to her! You're my friend!"

Daisy stepped forward, not giving up hope. "We save the bird with you, does that make us your friend? If so, what about the others that help you."

The girl was quiet. It was as if they too were frozen in time. "...there...are no others..." She spoke to Daisy. "You are the first ones...to ever help me...the first ones to ever reach out to me...that's something my parents didn't even do..." The girl closed her eyes, then slammed them open. The light became so bright, it was devestating. "Which is why I won't let you go!" The light dissappeared and Shinata, Fakir and Daisy were gone. Ahiru looked around. Everyone was still frozen in time. She went up to Atsun, he was frozen still. She began to wonder why she wasn't affected in panic when time resumed. She fell to her knees and she started takeing deep breaths. In all of the commotion, she had somehow forgotten how to breath.

"Fakir..." She huffed out. Atsun realized that something happened and ran over to Ahiru. Ahiru was now crying under the stress she had just recived. She hugged Atsun, "Why? Why did she have to take them!"

Tsubasa heard Ahiru and ran out of the library. Mytho grabbed Uzara and ran outside too. "What's going on-zura?"

"I don't know..." Mytho said, "But I don't like the feeling I'm getting..." They ran outside and went up to Ahiru. Atsun told them what she had said.

"Why was she not affected?" Atsun asked Tsubasa.

Tsubasa inspected her, she then asked Ahiru a few questions about what happened. Tsubasa stood up and told them the Roselet stone made them immune.

Tsubasa stood up, "Great, now two knights have been kidnapped. Along with that, Emo's gone." She sighed and pulled her rod out, "I'm going track them down...but..." she stared at Uzara and Mytho. "...Mytho?"

Mytho looked up, "Yes?"

"Go back to your kingdom with Uzara...tell Rue what happened..."

"We get to Rue again,zura!" Uzara banged on her drums happily.

Atsun jumped up, "Why does she always have to stay behind!"

Tsubasa glared at the youn boy, "Becuase...Uzara still has Edel inside of her...if there ever comes a time where we'll need her words of advice, we will be glad she's alive." She leaned on a pole and turned towards Uzara who was still in Mytho's arms. "Besides, a few more years and she can start learning how to fight." She thought about Uzara fighting for a moment, "Then again, she's cuter just by talking...maybe she can read?"

"Foreshadowing..." Atsun said. Everyone stared at Atsun...they smiled. All he was trying to do was help brighten the situation.

Mytho was think during this time, he looked up and looked towards Tsubasa. "Won't it be hard to try and find them yourself?"

Ahiru stood up, she still had her head tilted towards the ground, "I'm going too...I can help...I know I can..." Everyone stared at Ahiru. Atsun jumped in front of Ahiru, his red eyes were lighten up.

"I'll go with you too! I can be a last resort guard!" He told her. Ahiru looked up at him with her wet eyes. He looked over Ahiru's sholder to Tsubasa, "Err...that is okay, right?"

Tsubasa thought about it, "Well actually...it's a good idea..." Atsun and Mytho's faces darted straight towards Tsubasa.

"Repeat that again!" Atsun couldn't belive what he just heard.

"It's a good idea...you're a Spinner,right? So if worst case scenario, you can write a story." Tsubasa gestured towards him, "Besides, Ahiru can only become Princess Tutu if someone writes the story, right?"

Everyone thought about it. Ahiru hasn't changed into Princess Tutu since Fakir wrote her story. "Maybe..." Atsun ran into the library. He poked his head outsiode of the door, "You guys get her home real quick!" he wen to the librarian's desk and asked for a pen and paper.He grabbed spare paper and a quill then ran up to the second floor, he began to write about the pendant and Ahiru.

_Once upon a time, there was a sad girl.The reason why she was sad was becuase someone very close to her was taken away from her by force. She had friends who tried to make her feel better, but she was still sad. They came to the conclusion that the only way to cheer her up was to go a save the person who was taken away from her. The girl wanted to go in order to be helpful in anyway possible._...

His hand stopped, he held head in his other hand. "Darn it! What should I put next!" He thought about it for a short time then it hit him. He noticed as he wrote, the strain of writing the story returned to him. "Urrg.."

_...The girl's heart had found a reason to fight. To protect those she cared about. The girl couldn't fight simply as just a girl. Her pendant then deemed her reason for fighting worthy and turned her into Princess Tutu once more. The pendant promised her that whenever she needed to protect those she cared about, she would become Princess Tutu._

The boy thought he was done, when his hand began to write by itself.

_...but if she ever tried to fight for no reason at all, she would have to face the pain of loneliness..._

Atsun nudged the chair back and made himself fall over. He sat up and looked at the paper, "What was up with that?" He opened and closed his hand, just to make sure he had control over it. Atotoa came up to him.

"Are you being a clutz on purpose?" He asked Atsun. "You best hope you didn't damage any books..." Atsun jumped up. He would have loved to tell him some smart alec remark back, but he just ran out.

"_I have better things to do anyway..." _ He thought he ran out of the library and saw they were all gone. "I guess they got her home..." He ran back to Daisy's house. (They were restraining from calling it Neko's house.)

At the house he saw Tsubasa and Princess Tutu. "Alright! It worked!"

Ahiru smiled,she turned back into Ahiru. "Yes it did..."

Tsubasa looked up"...but what all did you write?" Tsubasa had another bad feeling.

Atsun told them about how he had written then his hand wrote by itself. "That's Drosselmeyer for you..." Ahiru weakly smiled. Atsun looked around and asked where everyone else was.

"Mytho and Uzara have already left." Tsubasa stood up, "We should get going too...It's going to be dark soon, then we can travel on the rooftops." She stared at Atsun, "You can jump good, right?"

Atsun kicked the ground a little. "No."

"Then I can carry you.." A voice came in from behind. They looke dat the front door to see the dark haired guy at the door.

Tsubasa sighed, "Now what?"

"A guy can't be a little helpful?" He smirked. Tsubasa pulled out her rod.

"Not in your case." She held her rod up towards his chest.

Atsun and Ahiru stared at the two of them. "Err...Tsubasa? Who is this guy?" Atsun asked for the both of them.

She pulled her rod down, "No one...now leave." She told him. Ahiru put her hand on Tsubasa's sholder.

"If you know him...and know that he would never hurt us...will you please let him go with us? We can use all the help we can get..." Ahiru looked at Tsubasa with sad eyes.

Tsubasa put her rod back in her jacket. "Fine..." She walked up to him, "But if you cuase her to be injured in anyway, I'll end you personally." She walked out of the room.

Atsun and Ahiru stared towards the dark haired guy. "Foreshadowing..." Atsun remarked, trying to brighten the mood a little.

The guy smiled, "Your sense of timeing is just as bad as Daisy's..."

"You know Daisy too!" Ahiru jumped up.

"Of course I do...after all, I am one of your knights..." He sat back down.

One of her knights? Then why does Tsubasa hate him? Shouldn't she be glad he's here? Those were all the questions running through Atsun's head at this time, "Then...just who are you?"

"I'm Georage." He sat down, "Sorry if I caused you any trouble."

Atsun shook his head "Not at all! I'm Atsun!"

Ahiru did a curtesy bow, "And I am Ahiru." When she looked at Georage, some how, something told her that everything would be okay. "_I wonder why Tsubasa hates him so much...?"_

Meanwhile, in an icy cave. Daisy is locked up in a cage. "Hey! Let me out of here!" She banged on the fencing. It was net like style becuase if she was put in an ordinary cage, she would just have to turn herself into tiny butterflies and get away.

Shinata looked up at Daisy. "No...you'll run away..." She walked over to Fakir who was still asleep since the incedent.

"He's going to be mad at you..." Daisy said.

Shinata placed her head on his forehead. She smiled and turned around towards Daisy. "Don't worry...he won't hate me...he'll stay with me..."

Daisy growled, "Are you crazy! He'll try to break out the instant he wakes!"

Shinata turned around and ignored Daisy's words. "Don't worry, you'll come to like this place..."

Daisy looked around the 15 x 15 cage she was in. She thought long and hard and decided. "_When he awakes, I can get us out of here...but..seriosly..." _She kicked the door, "Let me outta here!"

Shinata looked at Fakir. She gestured her hands in a strange formaton and placed them over Fakir's eyes. A bright light shined through out the room. Daisy looked over towards Shinata who then stood up off the ground. "Now he'll stay with me forever."

"You're so scared of losing us, you're useing hypnosis!" Daisy screamed.

Shinata shook her head. "I don't like the term hypnosis...I prefer the term 'sleepwalking'."

"Sleepwalking is done with their own will! You are forcing him to stay here against his will!" Daisy saw Fakir's hand move. He sat up but didn't say anything. He carried an emotionless expression on his face and contiued to sit there. Daisy called out his name, but he didn't respond.

"See? He doesn't mind staying here." Shinata helped him stand up on his two feet. She began to dance with him. "Free of all pain, worries, regrets...doesn't that sound good to you?" She spoke to Daisy.

Daisy closed her eyes, "True, but in order to be free of those emotions, you have to reliquish, happiness, joy, and love...and that is the worst!" Her body glowed brightly and when the light dimmed, and enormous butterfly was in the room. It screeched and flew off. "_I have to find help! If I can get to everyone else...I can show them the way!" _She flew over the horizon into the moonlight, then disappeared.

Meanwhile, the rescue team was running throughout the town. The reached the forest edge and started to take a breather. "From here on out, we can travel like normal people and not try to hide." Tsubasa said. She was the first one to catch her breath.

"That's good." Ahiru caught her breath.

Atsun was still trying to catch his breath, but he wasn't only woren out, he was terrified. "I didn't know jumping could be so scary..." He had terrified look on his face.

Georage stood up. He held Atsun on his sholder. "Well no point in staying here...I got the little one. Let's go." They all walked through the forest with a little light from the moon.

"I guess this is better...It will be harder to spot us." Tsubasa looked back at Ahiru who was walking silently and then Atsun who had finally caught his breath. She didn't even bother to look at Geroage. "_I guess it's meant to be like this too..."_

:FLASHBACK:

"Hey are you just going to just stand there all day?" A young blonde of about thirteen stood at the top of a ladder on a tree. Her hair was short, but she wore a black jacket that was too big for her and had a white headband on.

"No fair Tsubasa!" A boy with jet black hair ran up to the ladder. "You know I'm new to this..."

Tsubasa mocked him. "Oh? Is that how a knight should act? In that case, I wonder what I am."

The boy jumped on the ladder and reached the top. He tackeled her to the ground and she kicked him off. "You wanna fight?"

He jumped off of the for. "Bring it on!"

At this moment an earthquake broke in. They grasped onto the ground and when it was over, they looked outside. There was a huge beast attacking the town. "Come on! We need to go!" Tsubasa tried to jump out of the window.

"Are you crazy!" The boy's hand reached out and snagged her jacket. Tsubasa faced the boy, "Look Tsubasa, we may be knights, but you aren't as strong as you think you are! You can't stand up to that thing!"

She freed herself from his grasp. "We're knights, Georage. We have to defend the people at all cost."

Georage looked at Tsubasa. He then looked at her, "Then why don't we go help who we can. But we can't win against this thing, it's too big!" Another earthquake erupted and this time, Tsubasa and Georage felt hands pull them off of the house. Tsubasa opened her eyes to see her grandmother was lying on the ground. Her hands had reached out to her and saved her, but they could never do anything. Georage walked up to her. She smacked his hand off of her.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so afraid..." She stood up, "You know I could have taken that thing on...but no...you wanted to be protected by others."

Georage looked at her. "I wasn't afraid. I just used common sense."

Tsubasa slapped him, "Shut up! I hate you Georage! You hear me! HATE YOU!"

:End Flashback:

Tsubasa sighed. She still couldn't forgive him. He took away her last living familiy member, and she could never forget that. She heard a thud from behind her. She turned around and saw Georage kneeling down on the ground. He had his hands clutched on his back and was gasping for air.

"W-what's wrong!" Atsun asked in a paniced manner. "I didn't hurt your shoulder ,did I!"

Georage shook his head. "You've...got issues..." Georage weakly spoke to Atsun.

"Dude, if you think I'm bad now, you should have seen me when I first got this body...I was freaking out all the time." Atsun sighed. "But, Ahiru told me to just get over it, so I did."

Tsubasa walked up to him and began inspecting his back. It didn't take long for her to find the large wound on his back. She removed his shirt and looked at the bloody bandages on him. She just stared at the wound. "You idiot!" She pulled off the bandages. "If you're wounded, you tell us!" As if she were hit with a rock, it hit her. The way he was acting was normal, but he was trying no to be a burden to her. "_So...where'd you get this wound from?" _ She thought.

They decided to get some sleep through out the night. Tsubasa stayed on guard and watched everyone else sleep. She mended Georage's wound in that time too.

"Heh...guess I'm pretty pathetic if I can't even stand this, eh?" He joked around. Tsubasa looked up at him then went to working on his wounds. She would have loved to apply a pain searing pressure to make matters worst, but it really couldn't get much worst for him.

"So when did this happen?" She asked him.

He thought about it. "hmm.. about...a week or so before I saw you."

Tsubasa's eyes snapped. "You mean after all the time we've encountered, you never said anything!"

"No...I thought you might only see it as an excuse."

She stepped on his back, "And I still do...we're setting out tomorrow morning, if you're still alive, genius." She jumped into a tree and watched over camp for sometime. Georage fell asleep soundfully.

The next moring Ahiru and Atsun were treating Georage like a crippled man. "Should we stop? Take a break? Want some water?"

Georage just began giving the silent treatment to them. "Sounds like you're haveing a little too much fun over there, Georage." Tsubasa would tease. She was joking with him when her voice cut off. "Hey..guys...?" Everyone looked over towards Tsubasa. She was holding a tiny fariy in her hands. "She was under a rock..." Tsubasa looked up at the forest top. "We need sunlight."

"Who's that?" Atsun poked the Fairy. She looked like she was near dead.

"You don't see the resemblenece? It's Daisy...in her true form." Tsubasa looked around for a good amount of sunlight while Ahiru and Atsun gasped in shock. "Damn it! There's too many leaves..." Tsubasa was starting to walk else where, when Georage jumped up and went to the top of a tree. He chopped a limb of a tree off and let a good amount of sunlight flow through.

"Woah that was fast!" Atsun stared at Georage who jumped down from the top of the tree. "Do you think it's safe to doing that?"

Georage walked over to Daisy who was now wakeing up. "Hmm..?" She got four large eyes stareing at her when she woke up. "HOLY--!" She fell over.

Tsubasa picked Daisy up. "Hey be careful...you're in your true form, little fairy."

"Shut up." Daisy mocked. She streched and looked around, then sighed and stared at Tsubasa. "Do you have any spare clothes?" Tsubasa took off her jacket to reaveal small puncture wounds.

"And where did you get those?" Georage asked her. Some of her wounds were large, others were just scratches.

"I got these the other day when I was fighting Kachika...I guess were both pretty good a poker faces." She placed her jacket in a bush and Daisy shortly followed. She transformed into a human and put the jacket on. She came out of the bushes.

"Hello everyone!" Daisy smiled and walked to the sunlit area. She sat down and saw everyone was staring at her.

Ahiru was the first one to actually say why though, "You look alot like Tsubasa..."

"Yeah, a more chipper Tsubasa...not so gloomy." Atsun teased Tsubasa. He was given a rod smack for that.

Daisy placed her hand behind her head and laughed, "Well...umm...you see... that's becuase I used her as a body example whenever I first became human."

"And that is why she resembles me." Tsubasa said. Ahiru scrunged at looking at her without her jacket. The wounds would have hurt anyone else, but she acted like it was no deal. Ahiru then thought of Fakir.

"Do you know if Fakir escaped!" Ahiru suddenly asked Daisy. Daisy's smile wore away. She shook her head.

"No...he didn't escape..." She looked at Ahiru, "Actually, you wouldn't like it If you saw him..." Everyone was saddened by this news. Tsubasa walked up to Daisy.

"Think you remeber where that girl is?" Tsubasa seemed like the light in the dark now. She looked at everyone, "We can't just stay here..." Everyone got up.

Georage smiled. "Looks like our little sour worm is starting to smile." Tsubasa threw him into a tree. He stared blankly at the sky. "Ouch...my back..." They began to follow Daisy who lead them to a cave.

"It looks like an ordinary cave, but..." Tsubasa slammed her rod on the ground, the surface then exploded. It reavealed a hidden entrance. "To leave is easy...getting there is hard."

"I thought it was the other way around..." Daisy began to talk when Atsun interuptted her.

"When could you set off explosions!" He asked in a state of shock.

Tsubasa faced him, "I could always do that..."

Atsun looked as if he were going to have a heart attack, "ALWAYS!"

Georage jumped in the hole, who was then followed by Ahiru. "If you two are going to chat a little longer, be our guest. But, we're going ahead." He said. Tsubasa jumped in the hole. Daisy and Atsun decided that they would wait outside for a little bit.

"I need to restore my energy anyway." Daisy told them. "We'll catch up later though!" Tsubasa nodded and headed off.

Outside, Daisy and Atsun were waiting paciently. "So why did you turn into a fairy?" Atsun asked Daisy. Daisy smiled then explained about her pendant and then told him how she had to go to a large butterfly form.

"It takes alot of energy to go to that form, and since I haven't gone to that form in a while, it more than usual." She held her pendant out. "The sunlight is my life force...I can die shortly after I take it off. Fairy's can live for a long time, but butterflies die within two weeks."

Atsun thought about it, "So your fairy gene saves your butterfly genes? That's cool..." He sat back on a near by rock. Daisy looked at him.

"What did you do before?" She asked him. He looked at her then told her that him and Georage had jumped off of roof tops. Daisy shook her head, "I mean before you were put in that body..." Atsun thought about it. He recalled haveing a diffrent body, but couldn't recall his face. Then he realized he remebered the only fact he needed to know.

"I don't know..." Atsun sighed. He looked up at the sky. "I only recall becomeing the way I am...and hearing a crazy man's laugh..."

Daisy sat in front of him, "That's Drosselmeyer for you..." She turned around and looked down the hole. "I guess we should go soon...If they get too far ahead, the monsters will reinfest the area."

Atsun nodded and they jumped in the hole.

With Tsubasa and the others, they were just walking forward with the light shimmered down on Princess Tutu as their guide. "Go figure...why didn't we get a flashlight or anything?" Georage thought.

"Sounds like you're better." Tsubasa looked over her sholder. Georage looked at her.

"What? I can't stay injured forever...you'd have a fit."

Tsubasa turned around, "That or I really would make you injured..." She looked forward and saw an opening to a room. They walked in to see Fakir and Shinata. They were just standing there as if they were expecting them. "Darn, no suprise party?"

Shinata threw a gust at Tsubasa. She twriled her rod and formed an opposing wind. They formed a twister then neutralized. When the wind cleared, Georage kicked the girl back away from Fakir. He grabbed Fakir by the hand and gave him to Ahiru.

"Fakir!" Ahiru grabbed him and held him close to her. She was relived that he was okay, but he was almost like a puppet. A lifeless doll.

Shinata got back up. She saw Fakir was with Ahiru and grew angry. "Don't take my friend!" She moved her fingers in a strange manner then Fakir moved. "Come back to me...they are not your friends." Fakir walked back over to Shinata.

"What?" Georage stood in shock. "But how...?"

Tsubasa looked around and ran off. Georage wasn't sure what was going on but he worked his best. He pulled out two daggers and charged at Shinata. "I may not know who you are..." She dodged his blades. "...but I know without a doubt what you are doing is wrong!" She moved her fingers again and this time Ahiru moved. She used her fan to block Georage's blows. "What are you doing?"

"It's...not...me..." She spoke in a harsh manner.

Georage blinked. "_Not her...then how?" _He heard Tsubasa running back towards the room. She splashed two buckets of water over the area and revealed tiny strings. "_Strings?" _He thought about how she moved her fingers before and how they reacted. "Got it!" He began to cut the strings with his daggers. Meanwhile Tsubasa faced off against Shinata.

"How could you..." Shinata asked Tsubasa. "He's my friend!"

Tsubasa looked at the girl, "Are you even a child?" Shinata looked at Tsubasa. "No ordinary child could use puppet spells, much less control them perfectly." Tsubasa was then attacked by swirling strings. She was thrown across the room, but something softend her fall. She looked below her to see Daisy. "Oh, Daisy." She got up and then helped Daisy up. Daisy asked what was going on. Tsubasa explained everything then added her own words.

"She can't be as young as she wants us to belive...no child can control puppetry so skillfully." Tsubasa looked at Atsun. "You're actually here?"

Atsun grew with fury, "Yeah, so what!" Tsubasa looked him eye to eye then asked him to write Ahiru's story. "What! Are you crazy! What if my hand moves on it's own again!"

Tsubasa shook her head, "Que sera sera." Atsun looked dumfounded, "Whatever will be, will be. Right now, we need Ahiru to dance with her so we can see her true form." She stood up, "That's the only way we'll be able to deafeat her." She jumped forward into the battle. Daisy held out her for arm and made her shield.

"I can guard you, but as myself..." She braced herself, "If I transform, I use energy, which I need to conserve right now." Atsun grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

"_This isn't the real me..." _His hand flew across the paper, "_That isn't the real her. None of this is realitly...Life can't be controled by words alone...it takes action to do so..." _He changed to a diffrent paper and Ahiru began to move towards Shinata.

"Will you dance with me, Shinata?" Her hand streched out to Shinata who frightenly accepted her hand. They began to dance a beautiful dance, when Ahiru took the moment to talk to her. "Tell me...how do you feel doing this to others? Does it hurt you?"

Shinata nodded. "I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I am very lonely..." She twirled around to the other side of Ahiru.

"But you are not lonely...you just need to show yourself for who you are...people will accept you then." Ahiru lifted Shinata into the air.

"Show...my real self?" A glitter like light shimmered from Shinata. When Ahiru lowered her, in place of the little girl was a woman who looked to be about twenty years old or so. "This is my true self..."

Ahiru gave a curtsey to her partner then told her one last piece of advice, "Your true self is much more beautiful than your child counter part. I'm sure you'll find happiness where ever you may go."

Shinata shook her head, "There is only one place for me...one place alone..." Ahiru noticed her pendant began to glow a dark, black light.

"I see...you originated from my kingdom, correct?" She stood face to face with Shinata.Ahiru held a warm face on the outside.

Shinata nodded, "It is why I may never fit in here...my skills are not needed..." Tears began to flow down Shinata's face.

Ahiru placed a mime pose of peace. "Don't worry...somewhere...someplace, you are needed. Everyone is needed somewhere." She closed her eyes and heard Shinata speak to her.

"Do you mean to say...I can find a place for me?"

Ahiru nodded and opened her eyes. She saw Shinata was glowing. She was crying, but this time she smiled a real smile. "I'm so happy." Shinata spoke as she disappeared into a sparkle of light. The sparkle flew up to the sky and revealed Ahiru's tears. She looked at Fakir who collasped to the ground in exhaustion.

She ran up to him and held him in her arms "Fakir!" Tears rolled down her face again.

Fakir's eyes slowly opened. He looked at Ahiru who was still Princess Tutu. "Ahiru?" he weakly said, "What's going on?" He sat up and held his wrist. "And...why do I feel like I just danced for two hours straight?" Slowly he felt his energy return to him.

Ahiru jumped on him, "Fakir!" She hugged him with all of her might. She was glad that he was safe. He looked down and saw her transform into regular Ahiru again. She fell asleep in the comfort knowing he was safe.

Tsubasa looked at Atsun who was white from strain. "Are you okay?" She asked. She placed her hand on is sholder. He looked a Tsubasa.

"Heh heh...at least I still had control over my hand..." He looked at the ground. Yeah he was exhuasted and would have loved to fall asleep. But, what kind of hero does that? He looked over at Ahiru who was sleeping soundfully in Fakir's lap. "_I guess she is...but...I doubt she got any real sleep last night." _He stood up and wiped the dirt off of his jeans. They looked at Fakir as he picked Ahiru up into his arms.

"We should get going home..." He started to walk out of the cave. Daisy supported Georage on her sholder and followed him.

Tsubasa glared at Atsun who was struggleing to even walk. She picked him up and gave him a piggy back ride. "Up you go!" She smiled at him. He was kind of shocked by this.

"Wow, didn't know you had a nice side."

"Hey, I'm human you know...that hurt..." Tsubasa walked on forward with out looking at Atsun's face.

"Heh, I doubt it..." He placed his head on her sholder. "It seems that writing the story gets harder the further we get along."

Tsubasa thought about it, "Well..it's not writing that is hard...it's trying to write _this _story. It seems that when it comes time to face Kachika, it will be difficult to even write one sentence." She looked at Fakir and Ahiru who was just ahead. "It would proably kill him to write anything from here on out. But...you're useing Drosselmeyer's power...so I guess you should be oka--" She looked on her sholder and saw Atsun sleeping soundfully. "_Damn...without even knowing it, this kid snuck under my skin...I'm gonna miss him at the end of this journey... but...when will that be?" _Tsubasa walked out of the cave, with the feeling of suspense. They saw a carrier waiting outside for them.

"I heard everything!" Rue ran up to Fakir who was just as exhuated as everyone else. "You guys really need to start treating me as someone can help!" She gestured everyone in the carrier.

Mytho jumped down from the top of the carrier. "I suppose you're all exhuasted...So I put Uzara up in the front." He helped everyone up in the carraiage. He jumped on the front. He sat next to Rue and took off. "Fakir likes her...although he'd never admit it..." He told Rue.

"Oh you're just now figuring that out?" Rue teased.

Mytho smiled at Rue. "No...but still...if she ever goes to return those feelings, it could cause problems."

Rue thought about what he meant. Even if she really is a princess, Fakir exsit in a diffrent story. They can never be together. "There has to be someway a Writer and a duck from two diffrent worlds can be together." She thought as she snuggled up next to Mytho.

"Rue is in love-love with Mytho!" Uzara banged on her drums.

"Well of course!" Rue yelled at the little drummer as she banged her drums. Mytho smiled at how they seemed to brighten the situation.

As the carriage left, a man from the shadows of the cave appeared "Hmm...the child is brave and daring...but the other man...he could endanger the princess." he jumped up the air and appeared to vanish. "I guess I'll just have to test him..." his voice echoed through out the forest.

Me: gasp longest chappie..ever...

Tsubasa: Please, do you do anything other than write? We're the one's who are exhausted...

Me:Writing this isn't easy! I go through alot of priorites!

Tsubasa: You think we care about your priorites? You brought us to life, now finish it!

Daisy: As in the words of Edel, "A story that has no end is a cruel thing..."

Me: What are you aiming at?

Daisy:Foreshadowing!

Me&Tsubasa:...

Tsubasa:You get her legs and I'll get her head...she's going in the river...


	5. Emotion bound chains

Disclaimer: How about I do it formally this time around?

I do not own anything to Princess Tutu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't update ASAP because of computer problems, but now I'm back on! I'd like to thank the two reviewers I have, and the ones who bothered to read my ridiculously long chapters. Yes, I write long chapters, but I feel that gives you more to live off of...For those of you who didn't read my story, gomen, I specialize in detailed work so you can envision what's going on. I also would like to thank the music I listen to for helping to motivate me. D

_Once upon a time, there was a mother, so protective of her child, she allowed no one to see him in public. But when the boy wandered one day, he met a kind soul, yet when he was taken back, the girl visited him through his window. The boy no longer loved his mother the way he used to...how could he? He was in love with someone else. His mother was furious and threw him in a basement and threw chains on him. "You are forbidden to see that girl, ever again! But...If you can get out...you may follow her." The boy laid in the chains, wondering if he should give in to the bone crushing weight or follow his love._

Chapter 5- the chains of emotions

Sound was heard deep in the darkness. There was a huge crater in the ground and an area with shadows had completely disappeared. "Damn it! Not only did that orphan son of a whore lose to them, she grabbed the wrong guy, so I got absolutely nothing out of that!" Kachika was pissed.

Neko stood quietly in the back of the room. She heard Kachika for about fifteen minutes then butted in. "You know, If you paid half as much attention as you have an attitude, you would see it wasn't completely useless." Kachika turned around, interested to see what Neko had to say.

"Go on..." She stated. She gestured the shadows away, leaving only Neko and her.

Neko closed her eyes, so she believed that she wasn't saying it. "Ahiru obviously has feeling for Fakir. She's friends with everyone, but she'll go days without food or water just for him."

Kachika looked confused, "So where are you aiming at?"

Neko opened her eyes and walked up to Kachika, "That if you get the princess in true danger, her prince will arrive. The only way to get her in that danger is through the boy Fakir."

Kachika thought about it and agreed it was a good idea. "I never knew you plotted against your old friends, Neko. You double crosser."

Neko began to walk out of the room when she stopped. "I'm never double crossed anyone. I cannot be on one side, when I belong on none."

Ahiru opened her eyes. She felt like there were two tons on her eyelids. "Hmm..?" She sat up and looked around. She noticed she was back in the house. She thought about it for a minute or two then remembered: they had saved Fakir and Daisy from Shinata, the lost puppeteer. "I'm glad you found happiness..." Ahiru jumped out of the bed and looked for everyone. She walked outside and saw Daisy gardening.

"Good morning sunshine!" Daisy ran from her duties and hugged Ahiru. She was wearing a bandana and bellbottoms with a short sleeved shirt. Dirt got on Ahiru's clothes, but she didn't mind...

"Where is everyone?" She asked Daisy. She knew it was a risky shot, depending on Daisy, but Daisy pulled through...somehow.

"Hmm...Tsubasa and Atsun went to the store to get some medical supplies. Fakir went for a walk, Mytho went with Rue. He really must like her, and Uzara is out somewhere banging her drums say 'love-love-zura!" She made a sad immitation of Uzara. The air was so quiet, a tumbleweed would have fit the scene perfectly. Daisy thought about something for a moment then widened her eyes, " and Georage went to meet someone." She said. She gained a confused look on her face, "But if you want to know who, your guess is as good as mine..."

Ahiru thought about who to visit first. She decided Tsubasa and Atsun would be easiest to find. "Okay! Thank you! Bye!" She ran off to find Tsubasa and Atsun. She was unaware of the shadow looming over her.

"I might make things a little difficult for you princess..." The shadow spoke, "But it's for the best..." The shadow disappeared into thin air.

Ahiru was running down the street when she ran into Fakir. "Oh! Hey! Fakir!" She ran up to him and started to catch her breath. "What's up?" She asked as soon as her air had returned to her.

"Errr...not much...I guess..." Fakir looked around as if he didn't want anyone to see something. He pulled Ahiru into an alley way created by two walls of building. He looked around again and then walked up to Ahiru. He looked at her as if he were inspecting her. "Are you okay?" he asked her as he circled her.

"Y-yeah..I'm fine..." She blushed slightly at Fakir's face. It was a mixture of worry and regret. "Umm..Fakir? Really, I'm fine. Don't sweat it...She wasn't too vile." She stared at Fakir and saw his eyes return to his normal state. He smacked her on the head and began to walk off.

"Don't do things like that next time, idiot." Fakir wandered outside of the alley and waited outside for Ahiru to follow. "Took you long enough...I'm going back home." Again, he walked off. he turned his head to Ahiru, "Be home by sundown." He walked off and vanished into the crowd. Ahiru wasn't sure how she felt, but her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw Fakir's face earlier. She shook the image out of her head and trotted to the store.

When she reached the store, she looked around and saw Tsubasa looking at bandages with Atsun. "This one says it will heal wounds three days faster, but I doubt it. This one has a wound cleanser on it, but wow...it's expensive..." Atsun looked at the bandages with vigor. He looked happy looking at the medicines available on the market. "This medicine has some strange side effects...we best stay away from it."

Tsubasa smiled. "You like medicine, don't you?"

Atsun turned around, he looked at Tsubasa and laughed. "Okay, yeah, I study medicine for two years. Can you blame me?"

Tsubasa looked at Atsun. "How old are you anyway?" She looked at the top of his head.

"I'm eighteen...I know it's not that much of a difference, but still...I haven't even hit puberty yet...which means I have to go through the pain of growi--" He noticed Tsubasa wasn't even paying attention. "HEY!"

Tsubasa looked up, "Oh, Ahiru." She walked up to her, "You all right?"

Ahiru smiled. "Yep!" She looked at Atsun. "How about you two?"

"Well...I had no problem there..." Tsubasa looked over to Atsun. "But, little guy over there, over did it and passed out."

Atsun tried to tackle Tsubasa but proved usless. "If I had my real body right now..." Tsubasa looked at Ahiru.

"Why don't you head on home? We'll gather everyone else there." She went back to the medicine. "I'm cooking tonight."

"Hope it's not poison..." Atsun teased. Tsubasa dragged him behind the shelf and beat him up.

"Jerk..." Tsubasa walked up and picked out some medicine. Ahiru walked out the door and headed home. She saw Georage walking home while she made a turn not far from the house.

"Hey! Georage!" She ran up to Georage who had stopped in his tracks for her.

"Hey...what are you doing?" He asked. he began to walk again as Ahiru caught up.

"N-nothing!" She looked at Georage. "What are you doing?"

Georage stared at her. He tapped his finger on her head as if it were a door. "Going home, you dunce."

Ahiru growled at him. "I'm not a door or a dunce!" she yelled. She sighed and began walking with Georage again. "I'm going home too..." They were both silent for awhile, the Ahiru could no longer hold back her curiosity. "So who did you go and see? Daisy told me you went to see someone." Georage looked at Ahiru. He smiled and told her that it was an old friend. Ahiru stuck with that answer. "_He would have told me if I needed to know..." _She thought. She was so deep in thought she almost tripped over a tree branch but someone caught her. She looked and saw Georage and grabbed her by the waist and supported her up.

"Well now...there really should be some sort of warning sign here...this root is huge!" Georage inspected it. He looked at Ahiru, "Are you okay?"

Ahiru felt herself blush deeply. She nodded and turned around. Her heart was beating quickly and she had cold sweats. "_W-What was that all about?" _She looked at Georage who was inspecting the tree with interest.

"Wow...this tree must be about fifty years old!" He circled around the tree looking up at its top branches.

Ahiru turned back around. "_I can't imagine why Tsubasa would hate him. He's a nice guy." _She turned around and saw him inspecting the roots this time. "_He seems to love nature too...I wonder how he feels about ducks?" _ Ahiru walked up to Georage and looked at the tree with him. Georage talked with excitement about the anatomy of a tree and how you could tell its age. They began to walk back later when Ahiru asked Georage a question. "Umm..Georage? You know a lot about trees...but...do you like ducks?" She turned and saw him stop with a puzzled look on his face. "N-nevermind! Just me, being stupid!"

Georage laughed. "Actually, I love anything about nature. It's kind of my second home. If you ever need any help with nature problems, I'm your guy!" Ahiru laughed too. Georage opened the door for Ahiru. "I'm going to find Uzara real quick...Be right back!" Georage ran off to find the little girl.

Ahiru walked inside and saw Fakir trying to write something. "Umm..Fakir? What are you doing?" Somehow, the environment in the room made her feel much more lonelier than how she had felt with Georage minutes ago.

"I'm trying to figure this out." Fakir said. He was sitting at his desk with his hand on his forehead. "But I can't think of anything."

Ahiru hugged Fakir "I'm sure you'll think of something." She whispered to him. She ran into the kitchen to find some tea. Fakir felt more relaxed and began to write the first things that flowed into his hand. In the meantime, everyone came home. They all settled down in the room where Fakir was writing in when Georage noticed he was writing.

He walked over to Fakir and yanked the paper off of the desk. "What's this?" He said. "Something perverted?"

Tsubasa hung down from the ceiling, "I doubt it, it's probably suicidal...you have to remember, he is an emo."

Mytho shook his head, "I doubt that, it's probably a happy ending story."

"Love-love-zura!" Uzara banged her drums.

"Oh really? Happy endings are always good!" Daisy spoke over the crowd.

"Yeah, but there's always some sort of mushy scene, you know?" Tsubasa replied to Daisy's comment as she jumped down from the bar on the ceiling she was hanging on.

"But the ending is always good." Mytho respond.

Fakir had an extremely irritated look on his face. He had an anger vien on the side of his head, "I'm going to strangle all of you!" His voice sounded serious, but everyone knew he was teasing them.

Tsubasa patted him on the head as if he were a dog. "Now now...we're upsetting our bipolar emo."

Atsun sat on the bed. "But still...if it's a happy ending, would he be writing about Ahiru?"

"He likes Ahiru? Woooo!" Daisy laughed.

Fakir picked up his pen and paper, walked out of the room, and slammed the door. Everyone was laughing on one side of the door, but on the other side, Fakir was reading his paper which was about a princess and a knight. He read over it a couple of times then put his hand on his forehead, "Who would read this? It's dumb." He crumpled the paper up threw it away. He walked back out side and glared at everyone. "I'm going for another walk..." He walked out the door.

"What's his issue?" Atsun asked the entire room.

Ahiru flew in the door with her hands full of drinks. "I brought everyone something to--Woah!" Ahiru fell over, but she felt someone grab her. "_Is it Georage again?" _She looked up and saw Tsubasa had stopped her fall by stretching out her leg. To top it off, she caught all the drinks without spilling a drop.

"You okay?" Tsubasa lifted her leg even higher, putting Ahiru on her feet.

"Umm...yeah." Ahiru looked around the room. "Where did Fakir go?" She looked kind of sad.

"What's wrong with Ahiru, zura?" Uzara asked Mytho.

Mytho just shook his head, "It's nothing Uzara." He said that, but he knew all too well what the problem was.

"He went out for a walk." Georage said. He looked at Ahiru, "You want me to go and find him?"

Ahiru shook her head gently, "No...it's good..." She grabbed the drinks from Tsubasa and put them on the table. "Who wants some tea?" Ahiru asked the room. Everyone sat down at the table, except for Tsubasa who was leaning against the wall, drinking tea.

Everyone was quiet. They heard the sound of the clock echoing through out the house. Uzara decided to bang on her drums and break the silence. "Why is it so quiet zuraaaaa!" They laughed and began to talk about things that Uzara did.

"_She always lightens up the mood...no matter how depressing.." _Ahiru thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Fakir was walking down a sidewalk slowly and lazily. "Damn it!" He punch a light pole next to him. He collapsed to the ground with his stress following him. "_All I can write about is her! I can't think of anything else! What does this mean!" _ He picked himself back up off the ground and began to walk again. "_Ahiru...why? I know she's my friend...but why is it that I can only think of her!"_

_"Because you love her, and you know it." _A voice from inside of him spoke. His eyes snapped open.

"No.." He muttered out. "No you're wrong!" He ran off as if the voice were someone in front of him. "_I can't love her! I can't! If I love her then..." _He had a flashback of his real parents and their death. He loved them with all of his heart, but they ended up dying for him. He was afraid to love someone for the fear that they would return that feeling and defend him the same way. "_I've always been protected by those that I love..." _He thought as he ran. He came to a hualt when the voice spoke again.

"_You're foolish." _The voice spoke to him. He gasped for air, using a wall for support. "_You love her and you know it. You just won't accept it. You're afraid of what might happen to you, to her." _Fakir shook his head in an attempt to block out the noise.

"No...I would know it if I loved her..." Fakir he muttered. A _REAL _voice from behind him spoke, which blocked out the most annoying voice he'd ever heard: himself.

"Talking to yourself is strange isn't it?" Fakir looked behind him to see a ninja with scarlet red hair, and green eyes approach him. He wore a mask so he couldn't see his face all too good.

"What do you want?" Fakir asked he stood straight up and looked him eye to eye.

The ninja started to walk off in the same direction Fakir was going, "Follow me..." Fakir wasn't sure if he wanted to follow or not. He did seem suspicious, but usually they help them out in some way, right? Without him noticing, he began to follow him.

In the house, everyone was quiet or asleep. Ahiru couldn't go to sleep, knowing Fakir was outside somewhere. "_where is he?" _She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Georage.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." He sat down next to her. "Even if he's gone all night, he wouldn't just abandon you. He'd come back."

"Yeah, but with us, it's a different story." Tsubasa said. "We kind of teased him...dunno if he likes us anymore." She looked at a bed and realized how tired she was. "I'm heading to bed...you two stay out of trouble."

"Well, I guess someone's coming out of their shell." Georage teased. He was answered with a smack in the face by her rod. It wasn't deadly hard, just hard enough to move his head sideways.

Ahiru laughed at this. "_She may never want to admit it, but she cares about Georage...but still...I wonder..." _Ahiru built up the courage to ask to ask Georage a question that only two people in the world may know, and he was the only one that would answer...or so she thought. "Georage...why does Tsubasa hate you so much?" She looked up to Georage's face. It wasn't angry or scared, instead it looked like he was searching for the words to say it.

"Well..." He removed his arm from her sholder, "...this goes back to when we were kids." He closed his eyes as if he were looking back on it through his mind. "We were having fun in our tree house one day, when a strange creature attacked us out of nowhere. It was pretty large. Tsubasa felt that she had to protect everyone and tried to get down, but I told her that it was useless trying to deafeat it." He placed his head in his hands, "..but her grandmother, her only living realative pulled us down. In the direction Tsubasa was going. I don't remember much after that. I woke up in her grandmothers arms, who had died due to the treehouse collapsing on her. She became a shield to protect me..." His head sunk deeper into his hands, "Tsubasa...then told me...that she hated me...I didn't know why she hated me at first, but as I grew..I realized...her grandmother got us down from the treehouse because I procrastinated in making us get down. If only I had told her not to go when we were out of there!" Ahiru saw tears stream down his face. She placed her arms around him and he jumped up. He looked at Ahiru who looked just as sad as he was. He placed his hand on hers and left the moment as is. What they were both unaware of was that Tsubasa had listened to every word. She walked off to bed with a smirk on her face.

"_He's trying to forget...but as long as I hate him for it...it'll always burden him." _She thought.

Meanwhile, Fakir was following the ninja. They had reached the outskirts of Kinkan and were now in a forest surrounding it. "Oi! What do you want? Why are you making me follow you?" The ninja turned around.

"You'll see..." He turned back around. "This will show you how you really feel."

Fakir wanted to stop. He was scared to find out how he felt, but his body just kept going, as if he were under a spell. "_Damn it! Stop it already! I don't want to know how I feel!" _

The ninja continued to walk forward, explaining that Fakir wanted to know how he felt, but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt Ahiru. He stopped walking and asked Fakir, "Are you scared? frightened? Or just confused?"

Fakir felt an uncanny fear swell up from inside of him. He felt all of them. He was scared to find out how he felt, he was frightened the result would take Ahiru away from him, he was confused about how he felt for her, which lead to him being scared again. The ninja began to walk again and so did Fakir.

In the morning, Ahiru woke up to find herself in Georage's arms. "_I fell asleep..." _She thought Fakir would have come back by now, but he probably didn't, "_I know he would never let this go unchecked." _She looked at Georage's peaceful face. He looked much calmer in his sleep. She realized what was going on, then blushed as red as ever and woke Georage up. "Umm...G-G-Georage?"

He opened his eyes and looked at Ahiru. He noticed how close they were and jumped up. "Umm! Ahhh! S-S-S-Sorry about that! I-It's just I k-k-kinda f-f-ell asleep and ummm, so did you and umm then we..." He gave up trying to explain. He was at a loss for words. "Ah heh heh.." Ahiru's smiled told him that she understood. "Let's just not talk about this again.." He said, looking away from Ahiru. She nooded in agreement.

They enjoyed the sunrise in the morning and ate some breakfast. "So how's your back, Georage?" She hadn't heard if it was getting better or worst.

"Oh it's fine. The only time it hurts now is when I tick Tsubasa off while she's treating it." He laughed at little. Ahiru smiled too. They watched the sunrise and let everyone inside the house sleep soundly.

"_I've just realized...how I feel about Georage...but I've felt this emotion before...it was for Mytho before." _ She looked up at him, "_A hopeless love..." _She thought. Somehow, Georage had snuck under her skin. She snuggled up next to him, and Georage was completely confused.

Fakir and the ninja were inside of a cave. They had walked all night long, but Fakir didn't seem tired at all. He looked at the cave and felt a sudden chill creep up his spine. Whatever the ninja was planning was at the back of this cave, he was sure of it.

"We're almost there." He spoke to Fakir. he kept walking forward when Fakir couldn't hold back his curiosity anymore.

"Hey are you really a ninja?" Fakir asked the person in front of him.

"Yes, why?"

"I haven't seen you do anything ninja like since we met, it makes me even more suspicious."

The ninja turned around. "You don't trust me? Not that I care, but I don't want some one to think I'm a fake." He postured his hands and suddenly a flame twister appeared behind them. The twister whirled around the cave and set the candles in the area on fire.

"Anyone could have set that up." Fakir told him. "The one thing ninjas are know for is their speed." Fakir thought about it, "We've been walking in this cave for sometime. If you can come back with something from outside of the cave under one minute, I'll belive you."

"Very well then." he vanished and two seconds later he came back with leaves, branches and acorns. Fakir inspected them to make sure the were freshly cut. he saw they were and looked at him.

"Okay so you are a ninja." Fakir looked at him. The ninja began to walk forward again.

"We've already wasted time...let's go..." His voice was seriously stern.

At the house, Ahiru was cooking breakfast with Daisy. Georage went with Tsubasa to replace the bandages on his back. "Errmm...Daisy?" Ahiru looked at Daisy who was mixing the pancakes.

"Nani?" She turned around and kept mixing.

"Do you think Tsubasa likes Georage?"

Daisy thought about it, "Well she's always ignoring him, So I don't think--"

"No...not like that. I mean like-like."

Daisy thought about it again then turned red and kept mixing, only now, she faster. "_Oh no! Neko told me once that if a person ignores you or teases you then they like you! And Tsubasa does both of those to him! Oh no this is wrong, Wrong, WRONG!"_

Suddenly, they heard Uzara banging her drums. "Quit messing with me-zuraaaaa!"

"Oh come on, it's not like it's brain surgery." Atsun's voice rang through the house.

"Should you be noisy anyway?" Mytho asked.

Daisy and Ahiru looked at what they were doing. They were playing Go-fish. Daisy laughed and hugged both of them. "You're both so Kawaii!"Daisy yelled as she strangled them by hugging them. Uzara just went along with it and banged her drums, Atsun was flailing around, trying to break free. Mytho and Ahiru just stared.

"Lemmego!Idunwannabeinyourstupidarms!Lemmego!" he yelled. Ahiru called Daisy back into the kitchen and they began to cook again. Ahiru blushed as she thought of Georage, but somehow, on the inside, grew jealous when she thought of him with Tsubasa.

Everyone ate breakfast and went on with their day. Today was Sunday, so why no enjoy it? No Mr.Cat today either. Ahiru and Daisy laughed in relief to this news. "Haha...that guy scares me..why does he do that anyway? Motivation?" Daisy asked.

"No I think he's serious..." Mytho said. "I heard he was married to a white cat before, but she took all the kids and left him."

"Why?" Atsun asked.

He turned to him as if he were suprise another guy asked. "Well...he loved dancing a bit too much for her." He looked back at everyone else, "You'd think he'd given up on marriage, but he's worst than before..."

Daisy smiled and drank her tea. She was having a fun time, but she couldn't help but wonder where Fakir was. "_I hope he's okay..." _Daisy's eyes looked sadder.

Fakir and the ninja approached the end of the cave. It was a dead end room. "So now what? This is as far as we can go." Fakir told the ninja. The ninja turned around and looked at him, "You said I'd find my answer at the end of the cave, so where is it?"

The ninja leaned on the wall. "You haven't figured it out yet? The only way to find the answer is inside of you. No one else can tell you how you truely feel." He walked up to Fakir and circled him as if inspecting him. "Sometimes though...the answer may lie deeper than skin deep. Sometimes, it's hidden in a door in your heart." The ninja made multiple hand signs then Fakir felt himself get heavier. A lot heavier. He sank to the ground to find himself wrapped head to foot with chains. Not just any chains. These chains were thick and heavy, they were cold and painful on him.

"Let...me...go!" Fakir uttered out, trying to push himself up. He collapsed to the ground again with a thud.

"I cannot..." The ninja said.

Fakir would have liked to look him in they eyes and ask him why, but his head wouldn't move. "Why..not!"

The ninja stood in front of him ,"Because I'm not the one binding you down to the ground."

Fakir tried to get back up, "What!" He fell to the ground , but this time, he relaxed a little to listen to what he said.

"The one who is placing these chains on you is yourself." He felt one of the chains, "These are all the emotions you have ever felt in your life that continue to haunt you. You try to make yourself forget that emotion, which chains you to the ground." He stood back up and walked off. "I'll check up on you later...try to break free...if you can..."

Fakir's vision became blurred with sweat. He pressured himself to yank the chains and tried to pull them off, it was applying some much pressure to the body part it was wrapped around, it felt like it would snap in two. "Auuughh...!" He release the chain and fell to the ground.

Tsubasa was walking alone. "_Let's see...I need to go and get more bandages, some bacon and eggs, and some of those flowers at the garden store..." _Tsubasa read a list. She walked off calmly, and as she walked off, a shadow appeared that was hanging from the bottom of a tree branch. Tsubasa looked behind her and saw nothing. She smirked. "How long are you planning in keeping this up,Alex?" The shadow jumped down and revealed himself to be the ninja that had lead Fakir to the cave. He still wore his mask though.

"Ahhh..Tsubasa..You fail to suprise me. Had you been Daisy..."

"I'm sure hell would freeze over then and there." Tsubasa laughed. She looked at Alex, then tilted on a nearby tree. "So tell me...what'd you do to Fakir?"

Alex walked over to Tsubasa and jumped on the tree. "Wouldn't you like to know..." He laid back. Tsubasa blinked then looked at him.

"You took him _there, _didn't you?" She spoke with sarcasm. She knew it was true, she just didn't want to belive it. "_He's far from ready to face that test..."_

Alex looked down with curiosity to see what Tsubasa would do. "I did..." He looked up at the sky. "So how's your life been lately?"

"Nothing...same old same old..." She looked at they sky too. "Looks like fate spinning again, but it's not the same..."

"Yeah..it's almost like we never completed our story the first time around." Alex grew suspicious of the situation.

Tsubasa looked at Alex. "So tell me..." She started, "Are you ever going to take your mask off? It seems weird, you wearing a mask around me." Alex looked at her and removed his mask. He look like he was about nineteen.

"Heh heh..._you're _the weird one." He said. He jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her. "You can find him, but remember the rule: If you pull even one chain off for him, it will crush his soul. He'll be nothing more than an empty shell."

Tsubasa watched him vanish into thin air then walked off to the outskirts of town, towards the forest. "_I may not be able to help you Fakir...but I'm not going to let you do everything alone..."_

Daisy and the others were cleaning the house now. "We just cleaned this place!" Daisy started as she sprayed cleaner on a window, "And it's already a mess!"

"Oh well, at least it gives us some thing to do..." Ahiru thought about Fakir's old cottage at the end of the lake. "_That house probably needs one good duster..." _She kept wiping the table down.

Mytho was washing the dishes, He was wearing an orange apron with gloves. "Has anyone seen the sponge?" He asked Daisy.

"Check your apron." daisy said as she started on a new window.

Atsun was dusting the shelves and everywhere else. "ACHOO! Man...when was the last time someone remembered there's a back side of the book shelf! The ends of the books look like they have spider webs on them!" He grabbed a book and wiped it down.

Georage was doing the laundry. "Man...who knew Tsubasa's leather coats needed so much care? And what's with this!" He held up a peach colored gown.

"That's mine thank you!" Daisy yelled to him outside the window.

"Really now..." he put the dress down and stared at her in suprise. "It's wide...did you go through a weight cycle or something?"

Daisy growled and threw a bucket at him, "YOU'RE ABOUT TO GO THROUGH TWENETY PAIN CYCLES!" She yelled.

Georage laughed and told her he was just teasing. "The dress isn't wide at all." Daisy still glared at him outside of the window...

Uzara was picking up all the obivious things on the floor. She looked around and didn't see anything else. "I'm done zura!" She banged on her drums behind Daisy.

Daisy turned around and looked at her, "Can you go help Atsun with the books?" Uzara replied with her walking over to Atsun while banging her drums.

"_Something's coming..."_ Atsun thought, "_I know what it is...and it's coming..." _Uzara was behind him shortly after. "Hey Uzara...you know how to dust books?" She stared at him with the blank and empty stare. "Sigh...guess not...okay this is how..." He showed her how to take a dust rag and gently rub the book. He placed it down. "There you see?"

Uzara picked up a book a did the exact same thing. She showed it to him and congratulated her. She continued to dust off the books. When the shelf was done, he looked back at the books. "_They've become shiny...did she polish them!" _Atsun laughed and picked up the books. "_She's one good cleaner..." _He looked at her, "_And she's having fun." _His face looked disgusted.

Mytho was washing the dishes when he felt someone tug at his shoulders. "Hello there!" The voice rang in his ears.

He turned around with a smile, "Hello Rue."

Rue looked at what he was doing then laughed, "Who's ever heard of a prince doing dishes?"

"Well, here, I'm a knight, not a prince. Besides...Ahiru is scrubbing the tables..."

Rue laughed. "Are you serious? That girl's a princess and both stories and she landed that job!"

Mytho joined in on her laugh, "Yeah, funny story. We had to force her." He started to scrub the dishes when Rue came back with another apron on. She also wore a matching red bandanna.

"I guess I can help you." She blushed a little from the embarrassment of wearing an apron.

Mytho smiled and looked at her. "You look beautiful..." Rue blushed even more at this statement.

Daisy was still glare at Georage, and Georage was doing laundry while staring at Daisy as if he were saying 'Ummm...you know...you can get back to work any minute now, and I wouldn't mind...'

Ahiru was scrubbing the tables, she was really worried about Fakir. "_He went out last night...and he still hasn't come back..." _She looked outside a window at the sky. "_Fakir...why haven't you come back yet?"_

In the cave, Fakir is half conscious, lying on the ground, still wrapped in chains. "_These chains...they're so heavy...and...cold..." _He let his mind wander for a moment, "_I wonder..what would happen...if I just laid here...for the rest of my life..." _He felt the chains get heavier around him, but didn't care. He was in enough agony as is.

Tsubasa walked in the cave and saw Fakir lying on the ground. She jumped up to a rock above Fakir for a bird's eye view. "_Come on Fakir...You can't just give in like that..." _She sat down and watched Fakir. Fakir then moved around and tried to throw the chains off of himself.

Daisy and the others went outside to enjoy the rest of the day. Daisy was gardening, Georage was cleaning the patio, (Daisy forced him to), Uzara was banging her drums playing a tempo beat as Mytho and Rue danced. Atsun was looking outside of the entrance way with Ahiru. "Tsubasa hasn't come back yet either..." Atsun said.

"I wonder if they are being kidnapped by someone." Ahiru suggested.

"No...that can't be it...Tsubasa would never let that go with out a fight..."

"In that case, she'd win...she's too stubborn to lose." Ahiru remembered when they fought Kachika, despite her wounds, she still fought. "She doesn't take deafeat too lightly. Then I wonder why--?" Her pendant began to glow a dark black shade. "AHHH!" She screamed in suprise. Daisy ran up to her.

"Someone is near! And they ain't too happy either." Daisy said. She calmed to light down.

Georage twirled out his daggers and stood in front of everyone in a defensive position. Daisy transformed and so did Ahiru. Atsun took Uzara inside while Rue fled with them while Mytho's sword appeared. They waited what seemed like forever and then Georage swung his dagger, causing an explosion.

"My my...how entertaining my peers are today!" An old man was on a pogo stick tossing a grenade up and down. Everyone was a bit too disgusted to even say anything.

"I'm just going to say this in Tsubasa's place...what the HELL!" Atsun said from the inside the house.

"What does he mean, 'his peers'? The guy is triple our age!" Rue added.

Ahiru remembered how Shinata _looked _young, but was actually a teen. "_Could it be the same with him?" _Daisy stood in front of them and gestured her hands. She then turned around and looked at everyone.

"Nope. He's really that old." She watched everyone nearly collapsed to the ground.

"Senile old man..don't you belong in a nursing home!" Georage asked him

"I'm not old! I'm not old! You'd be suprised...You're older than me! HAHAHA!" He threw a grenade at them.

"Whether you are younger or older than us, doesn't change the fact that you should be playing with bombs!" Daisy yelled as she flew up in the air, carrying Mytho and Ahiru with her.

Georage used his speed and cut the pogo stick in half. The stick exploded and sent him flying. "Georage!" Ahiru jumped down from Daisy and caught him, but injured herself.

"Oi! Are you okay!" Georage grabbed her and pulled her away from a hurling bomb. Ahiru looked at Georage who was jumping and running at incredible speed.

"_Maybe...maybe he's my prince..."_Ahiru thought, just before falling unconscious. Georage jumped up to the top of the house and set Ahiru down. He jumped back with Daisy and Mytho.

"Hahahahahahahaha! I think dodgeball is one of the best games ever! What about you guys?" The old man held out another grenade.

"You are insane!" Daisy yelled.

"How can you attack people and call it a game! That cannot be forgiven!" Mytho's sword glowed a rainbow light. He slashed it at the old man and he fell off the stick. The light flew off in the form of a butterfly. "What was that?" Mytho looked at his sword. It had never done that before.

Everyone was just a confused as he was. The old man got up and started to walk again. "You youngsters know what I've been doing? I can't seem to recall how I got here. Ohh, nevermind." He walked off holding his back. "Why does my back hurt so much?"

They sat inside thinking about what happened. "He acted like a different person!" Rue said.

"Maybe he was possessed." Mytho said.

"Why would someone go after old people anyway?" Daisy wondered aloud.

"Because of their weak mental state." Georage answered.

Atsun thought about it. "Yeah that's right. If you were to try to invade the mind of an old person, they couldn't put up much of a fight. Same thing with an infant."

"Yeah, but since their bodies aren't nearly well enough to even walk yet." Georage walked over to Ahiru who was asleep on the bed. "Even though some old people can't walk well, the one that was chosen was still in mediocore shape."

"Yeah...old enough to take advantage of...strong enough to survive a pogo stick." Atsun said.

Daisy kicked back in her chair, "So we're looking for a preteen ghost boy."

They turned to Daisy, "What makes you say that?" Mytho asked.

"Pogo sticks are cool and all, but only for preteens...right, Atsun?" She stared at Atsun who gave her a pissed off glare. "Oh yeah that's right, you're not really a preteen."

"Anyway, that doesn't omit the mystery of where Tsubasa and Fakir are." Mytho said.

"Yeah...Fakir was acting strange last night, so if it were just him...but Tsubasa..." Daisy looked outside of the window. "_I hope she's all right...I hope he's okay..."_

In the cave, it was getting hard to tell if Fakir was even breathing. He was just lying there, completely exhausted from his struggling to break free. Tsubasa looked at him closely.

"_He's losing...if he fails this test, those chains will shatter his spirit. He won't even be able to move on his own." _Tsubasa sat back. "_How am I going to explain this...?"_

Ahiru and the others weren't having much luck either. Ahiru woke up and tried to stand up, but as soon as she did, the windows shattered around the house. "What?" She looked behind her. Her pendant glowed the dark black again.

"HEY! I just cleaned those!" Daisy growled.

"Actually, I kept looking at that one window to make sure you weren't staring at me..." Georage added a terrible joke at a bad time. "What? I was serious."

Daisy became Madame Butterfly and went outside. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She heard a noise and turned one way, only to be blasted by a bomb on the other. "WAAAAUUUGGHH!" Daisy flew over the fence.

Everyone else came out ready to fight, except for Uzara who couldn't process the moment. "Ohh..?"

Rue wore a flower tutu and Ahiru stared. "Oh wow! That's a beautiful tutu!" Ahiru gazed upon Rue's new tutu then looked at her own and sighed. "_Mines the same old one...hmm.." _she sobbed silently for a minute. She twirled and made vines appear. She stood high above the grounds. "Come out..we wish not to fight..." She looked below and saw Daisy fly over to the others, but didn't see anyone new.

She looked closer and saw a bomb move towards everyone on the ground. "Look out!" She yelled. Just in time too. They scattered and regrouped as if nothing had happened.

"All right. Seriously, come out." Georage moved forward. "_However this kid is...he's not fighting.." _Georage moved forward. "We said that we don't want to fight...but we don't want to play your games either."

A black whirlwind whirled up then faded out. In the clear now, was a young child, no older than eight years old. He looked like he was a nobility child who had just played in the dirt. "_Wait, so Shinata looked younger, but he looked older! Okay, I'm confused..." _Ahiru thought as she jumped down the vine and twirled at her landing. "Who are you?"

"I am Najiko..." The boy said.

"Why do you play with bombs?" Daisy asked. Everyone else was just as curious to hear the answer to that one.

"I mean aren't you young for bombs?" Atsun added.

Najiko shook his head. "When I throw a bomb, it's not my hand, It's my fathers." Everyone grew even more confused by this statement, but held a straight face. "Let me explain this...my father wanted to become an expert miner...so he did everything he could to accomplish this goal." He held out his hand, "but one day...one day, he was gone!" He hurled a bomb at them.

"Woah..this guy is seriously bipolar..." Daisy told Rue as she lifted her in the air, away from the falling dirt.

They stared at Najiko with stares of mystery. Shinata had been easy to figure out, but his roots were a bit more complicated. Ahiru looked at Najiko, "Why do you do this? Why do you force others to play your cruel game?"

"Had no friends...no peasant wanted to be friends with nobility for their other friends shunned them, along with their parents. No nobility wants to friend one who dreams of working a job where they get their hands dirty. So all my life, I forced others to play with me." Najiko explained. "There was one who played with me though..." he mummbled under his breath.

Ahiru twirled her hands over her head and reached out to Najiko. "Will you dance with me, Najiko?"

Najiko stalled, "but I can't dance!" Ahiru grabbed his hand.

"It does not matter if you can or cannot dance." She spoke, guiding him through a simple Pas De Duex.

Najiko looked at her with dismay. He looked at her closely. Ahiru began and jump step with him. "Tell me...you follow your father's dream, but what is your dream? What is it that you wish to be?"

Najiko thought about it, "Well...I've always want to be a sports star!" his eyes lightened up. "I think it would be cool!" Ahiru continued to dance with him. She stared into his eyes which were no unbound from the chains of his past. He stared at her, "Hey...I think I know who you are..." he began to fade into a sparkel of light.

"I am Princess Tutu." She said as she sent the sparkel of light flying. Everyone stared into the sky where a new star appeared. But the moment did not last. The ground shook beneath them. Daisy sent a gust of wind to prevent them from falling. Uzara was looking outside the window.

They looked in front of them and saw a huge man,no, a giant, with a drill for a right hand. "You dare take my son away from the path he is destined to be?" His voice echoed through the area. He slammed his drill hand into the ground and sent pieces of the ground flying into the air. It threw them down on the ground and covered them.

"AAHHHH!" Ahiru screamed from the attack. In the cave, Fakir heard Ahiru scream. His eyes snapped wide open and he sat up and tried to throw the chains off of him.

"Ahiru!" His hands grasped the chains, they applied the murderous pressure on his torso. "Ahiru!" He yelled out her name again. His eyes were blurred with sweat, he forgot all about the pain of the chains. He wanted to save her, help her, protect her. "_And I can't do that while I am here!" _he thought. Suddenly, as if a miracle, one chain fell off. He became lighter and stared at the chain on the ground. It was his thoughts for her that gave him the strength to pull them off. He thought about the scream he had heard moments ago. He reached for another chain and began pulling again.

"_That was a sudden reaction..." _Tsubasa thought. "_He yelled out Ahiru...could something be happening?" _Tsubasa debated whether to stay or go, and decided to stay. "_Fakir is probably going to need help later on."_

Ahiru was weakly standing up. Daisy was shielding everyone with a spell, but she was on the verge of collapsing. "Madame Butterfly!" Ahiru jumped in front of her and saw Daisy fall. Her wings glowed dimly. She stood back up and formed her arm shield. Georage stood up with his two daggers and Mytho and Rue were ready to protect Ahiru not as a princess, but as a friend. They all were.

"Why do you want your son to take the path that you carved in front of him?" Ahiru asked the large man, "Isn't he old enough to make his own decisions?"

"No!" The man yelled out to her. "My son will carry out my legacy! I gave up too much for him to quit!" The man stomped over to them and gabbed his bare fist in the ground. "Miners are strong men! They brave danger in any case!" Mytho grabbed Rue and Daisy grabbed Ahiru, Atsun and Georage. As she flew, the man waved his large hand at her, and sent her flying towards the ground. She used her wings to soften the blow, but she would have to wait before she could fly again.

Fakir grabbed the chains off with vigor. He had gotten two more off. "_I have to rescue her!" _He stopped as her heard Ahiru again.

"Daisy! Daisy! Say something!"

Fakir grabbed a handful of chains and yanked them off if it were nothing. "I had enough of this!" He threw all the chains off and sat down, gasping for air. He was scratched up badly,tired, and was gasping for air. "Ahiru..." He supported himself up with the wall of the cave and tried to walk outside. He became so exhausted, he couldn't even walk. He fell and felt someone grab him.

"You're nothin' but trouble, you know that?" A voice told him. He looked at the mysterious figure. They were blurred with his sweat and he saw two of them. He them fainted in their arms, whoever it was.

Ahiru sat over Daisy's unconscious body. tears were flowing out of her eyes as she begged Daisy to wake up. "Please! wake up! Daisy!" Everyone else was fighting, except for Uzara, who was now at Ahiru's side.

"What's going on zura?"

Ahiru looked at Uzara's eyes, they were so innocent and young. She smiled and placed her hand on Uzara's head. "_For people like her...the young ones that still need to grow...the ones that live in their own fairtale...that is the reason I still exists." _Ahiru stood up, she began to dance again, "_They are the reason I dance. I dance not only to protect, I dance for them, the people!" _

Fakir heard Ahiru's speech. He realized, "_If she's there to dance for the people...then what am I here for?" _His eyes weakly opened. He heard an engine running. He looked in front of himself. He saw Tsubasa with a helmet on. He looked at the ground and saw they were on a motorbike. "When did you get one of these!" He yelled to her.

"Always had one." Tsubasa's voice echoed through her helmet. "I just put it away in a hidden place for a bit. But I guess I could use it, seeing how your lazy self wouldn't wake up."

"HEY!" Fakir yelled at her. He was going to go on when he noticed his wounds were tended to.

"I saw the hole thing..."Tsubasa explained how she had watched over him. "I couldn't help you...If I had, it would have made you a soulless shell." She looked at Fakir, who looked a little disturbed, so she changed the subject. "So...what are you planning on doing?"

Fakir looked at her with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"When we get there...how will you save her?"

Fakir looked at the moving ground. "I don't know.." he started. "I would normally write a story for her, but it's hard to write a story when she's dealing with her kingdom." His eyes narrowed, "Or Kachika."

Tsubasa looked at him. She looked ahead of the road the stopped dramatically. Fakir looked in front of them and saw Alex. (His mask was back on.) He stared at Fakir. "So..you managed to free yourself...did you?"

Fakir stalled off of the motor bike. "Without any help to you...know Ahiru is in danger!" He grabbed Alex by his shirt, "And if she is injured because I couldn't help, so help me--"

"Why would I injure her?" Alex calmly removed Fakir's hand from his shirt. "After all, I am one of her knights." Fakir's expression went into shock. "You..you're...a..."

Alex looked at him as if he were crazy, "You mean you couldn't figure it out?" He looked at Fakir and then at his wounds, "_The guy really did pull them off...all of the others I've ever tested ended up dying." _He looked a Tsubasa, "_But Tsubasa wouldn't let him die there. He would have walked the earth as an empty shell..." _He looked back at Fakir, "Only one other has ever passed that test. You're the second..." He laid a sword in front of Fakir. "If your writing is useless, then you may need to revert to you second best skill." He vanished into thin air after that.

Fakir stared at the sword. He knelt down to pick it up, when he felt the scar on his sholder burn with fear. He tried to reach for it, but his scar kept burning. His eyes showed complete fear. Was this a step he was willing to take? Was he willing to go back to being the knight who was destined to die? He wanted to protect her, but he couldn't protect her as he was. He needed a new approach, but what? Was the sword the answer? He reached out and felt the hilt of the sword. He remembered the feeling of fear and hatred mix inside of him once again. Fear of his fate, hatred of not being able to protect anyone. He grabbed the hilt with his white hand and strapped it on his side. He then collapsed to the ground. He felt a pair of hands support him to a seated position.

"You get emotional over a sword!" Tsubasa teased, but one look at his face and she knew what the problem was. He didn't want to go back, he was forced to. The question now was, could he protect her? Tsubasa helped him stand up and he walked on his own, putting on his usual mask. "_I see..." _Tsubasa walked over to her bike, "_..the sword isn't an ordinary sword...Alex...you're one tricky dog...trying to test him again. Why can't you accept him already?" _Tsubasa left on her bike and shot off in the direction of Daisy's house.

Ahiru's dance was beautiful, but she was still being attacked. She was knocked down and attacked. Mytho, Rue, Georage, Atsun, and Daisy were all attacking him. (Although, Daisy was only playing a shield.) They all turned around to see a motorbike approaching at high speeds, the bike crashed into the giant and Fakir and Tsubasa landed. "Awwww..I'm going to be the who has to fix that.." Georage moaned.

Tsubasa ran up to the man and slammed her rod between his eyes, "Take this!" An explosion came from her rod and she landed, twirling her rod before resting it on her sholder.

Ahiru looked at Fakir, who was focused on the giant. She was happy he was safe, but something wasn't right. "_That look in his eyes...I'm...I'm scared of it." _Ahiru felt tears form in her eyes, "_Won't you look at me gently like you use to Fakir?"_

Fakir and Tsubasa attacked him at the same time. It left a X like shape on his bare chest, but he was furious. "Raaaauuugghhh!" He slammed his hand in the ground. The ground shattered below them. Tsubasa and Fakir got up to see Mytho had protected Rue, using his body as a shield. Mytho was out, so was Rue. Atsun had been knocked into a tree with Daisy. They were unconscious as well. Georage and Uzara were in no better shape, but Fakir was shocked to see the only one awake, the only one feeling the pain of a piece of earth on them, was Ahiru. She had a large rock over her legs. She was crying from the fear of Fakir's eyes and the immense pain in her body. It was overwhelming.

Fakir ran up to her, "Ahiru!" He began to move to bolder when a shuruken landed on it. It just so happened to break the bolder. He grabbed Ahiru in his arm. "Ahiru! Are you okay! Ahiru!" She opened her eyes and saw Fakir's face. It had a gentle look to it, but somehow, it still made her shake in fear. She threw her self off of Fakir and ignored her pain in her legs. She crawled to her feet. "Ahiru? What's--?"

She looked in fear at Fakir's face, "S-stay away..." She started off, "Stay away from me!" She ran off crying in fear. Fakir was left speechless and in a state of shock. He didn't just hear those words come out of her mouth, did he?

His eyes became lonely and sad looking, "_Yes...that's it.." _he thought, his eyes didn't even hold life in them. They were just a clouded shade of green, "_I just miss heard her..." _he thought.

Tsubasa looked at Fakir and saw his expression from the side. "_Great! You happy now Alex!" _Tsubasa was pissed. She smiled darkly at the giant, "Oh well, at least I have you to vent out my anger.." She jumped in the air and revealed a switchblade in her rod. She slashed right passed him and saw the man fade into darkness. She looked back over at Fakir who had a lost and confused smiled on his face. "_That expression on his face..it seems that her words hurt him...a little too much..."_ Tsubasa thought. She walked over and began to drag everyone inside. "_Can I blame him? The reason he's even here is because of her."_

She helped Fakir go to his room. She laid him down in his bed, and he just stared at the ceiling with an emotionless stare. He didn't move a single inch. Tsubasa walked into the den and saw that Uzara and Georage were awake.

"How you doin?" Tsubasa asked him. Georage told her that he was fine except a little sore. He looked around the room then Tsubasa told him about what happened. "Can you go talk to Ahiru for me? I'd like to go myself, but..." She turned to Fakir's room and pictured him, staring at the ceiling. "..He might do something drastic..."

Georage nodded. "Actually, there's something I want to know myself, so I'll go." He walked out of the house and walked around for a bit. He was walking past the market street when he heard crying from an alley way. Georage walked in the alley way, looking for the sound and saw Ahiru in her uniform dress. "Are you okay?" He asked her as he placed his hand on her sholder.

Ahiru hugged with all of her might and looked at him. She felt safe around him. "Eh?" Georage was confused and started to blush. Ahiru realized this and walked sat up.

"So..umm..what are you doing here?" Ahiru asked, just as red as he was.

"Well..." Georage stared, "I was looking for you." They sat in the silence for a while when Ahiru thought about asking him.

"Georage?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about me?"

Georage looked at her, "That's what I thought." He sighed and slumped on the side of the building.

Ahiru looked at him with curiosity. "Eh?"

Georage looked calmly at her then sat back up. He moved the bangs from her face and asked her a question. "Tell me...the way you like me...is it like a boyfriend or a brother?" Ahiru was confused. What did he mean? He stood up, "When your with me, how do you feel? is it the same how you feel with Mytho?"

Ahiru's eyes snapped open. She realized this was true. "Is it the same when you were with Pique and Lille?" He asked her again. Ahiru stood up, realizing how she _really _felt about him.

"Yes.."She said to him.

Georage put his hand on top of her head. "Don't be in such a rush to find your Prince Charming okay?" Ahiru nodded. Georage then remembered why he was looking for her in the first place. "Oh, you may want to go apologize to Fakir while you're at it."

Ahiru looked confused. "Why?"

Georage removed his hand from her head, his face grew shadowed. "Those words you told him...they really hurt him." Ahiru remembered what she had told him eairlier.

"Fakir!" She began to run off. Georage walked out of the alley with her, but he stopped right when they left the alley way.

"Errmm...Ahiru?The house is this way." He point in the opposite direction of where Ahiru was going. She ran off to the house with Georage following behind her. He looked at her and smiled. "_of course she sees me as a big brother...I am her knight..I just hope she doesn't mistake that feeling with any of the other male knights."_

Ahiru ran inside and went straight to Fakir's room. The room was dark and held a lonely aurora to it. "Fakir!" he voice rang through out the house. She walked up slowly to Fakir. She noticed his pillow was wet with tears that he was still shedding. She held him close to her. "I'm sorry Fakir...I didn't mean to hurt you like this..." She felt her sholder become wet as his tears flowed on to her. She held him in her arms in an attempt to make the tears stop. She rubbed her hand on his back and softly spoke to him.

Tsubasa looked in the room. She shut the door without them noticing and walked away. She went into the den and saw that Mytho and Rue were outside with Uzara. She looked outside and sat on the patio. She was joined by Georage. "So?" She started off, "What exactly _did _you want to know?"

Georage smiled at her, "I cleared up a few thoughts from her head. It's going to take her awhile with the male knights."

"She thought she loved you right?" Tsubasa stared at him.

"Yeah.." He sighed.

Mytho and Rue were watching Uzara played her drums and talked about their own matters.

Far away though, Kachika was pissed. "I can understand a woman, but a man, losing to them!" She glared into her magical water bowl which was reavealing Tsubasa and Georage talking. She turned around and left. "_Hmm...Mytho seems dedicated to Rue...Georage and Alex are knights...That leaves Atsun and Fakir." _She stopped and walked over to her waterbowl again. "Hmm...maybe I'm doing something wrong." Kachika though, "I'm having people she doesn't even know attack her. But what if..." Kachika laughed. "What if I got her precious knight to love me? Then he'd attack her because I willed it." She smiled darkly. "Besides...even If he's not a prince...he's still cute." She winked at the waterbowl. She twirled off like a ballerina. " A lover soon to be in my arms..." She stopped and thought about it. Her face resembled a child, "How do I do that?"

Neko stared at her as if she couldn't belive it. "I thought villains were scary in and out of work."

Kachika turned around with a glare, "Well..." She started. "..I'm not a villan, I just have an arch rival!"

"Who uses the power of darkness?"

Kachika puffed up her cheeks. "You're high maintenance, you know that!" She stomped off.

"She acts like a child.." Neko sighed. Then she remembered how Ahiru acted. "_What is it with Princesses and the childish behavior?" _Neko looked in the water bowl and waved her hand in front of it. She saw Ahiru hugging Fakir still. "_You best hug him tightly, Ahiru...Kachika is coming for him, and you mustn't let him go."_

Ahiru felt the tears stop from Fakir, she called his name and saw that he had cried himself to sleep in her sholder. She laid her head on his sholder and let him sleep on her sholder a bit longer before placing him on his pillow. "_He looks so peaceful..." _Ahiru walked out of the room, just after kissing him on the cheek.

She walked into her room and fell asleep on the bed instantly. She then realized how much her bruised legs hurt.

"Hmm..so...she accepts him still?" Alex was outside her window. He caught a rock that was flung from behind him. He turned and around and saw Tsubasa posturing him to follow her. He did so and she lead him away from the house. She punched him hard in the face. "OW! What was that for you crazy--!" he was caught off by a deathly glare.

"You give Fakir anymore of your stupid test, and I'll kill you." Tsubasa told him. "He's already proven that he can get over his fears, so why did you test him again!"

Alex removed his mask and rubbed his face. "I'm not hurting him...I'm just trying to prevent suffering."

"Prevent suffering! How!"

Alex looked at her. "When she finds the Prince she is destined to fall in love with, she'll either have to leave him behind, or have to stay with, but as a duck." Tsubasa's eyes widened.

"And if she leaves him behind..."

"He'll go insane." Alex looked at a puddle of water. He rubbed his cheek again. "Love is a dangerous thing. It makes us happy, sad, and angry." He stood up and face Tsubasa, "But when the one you know you truely love leaves you for someone that is not you, it makes you go mad. You go through so much of your time to make them notice you...but..they can never love you back." He began to walk off, "If Fakir can't pass this test, then he will be crushed." Tsubasa wondered what he meant as he walked off.

Back in Fakir's room. The sword was glowing a bright red while Fakir looked like he was in serious pain.

Okay! 5th chappie up! I plan on fixing the other chapters soon, but be pacient! I do a lot of other things and all, but yes..I do intend to finish this story...

Daisy: Is it just me, or are your chapters longer than the one before them..

;; nod

Daisy: I'm scared of the ending chapter.


	6. A dark spell

Disclaimer: I do not own princess tutu...now please! Put the rod down Tsubasa! I'm starting on the next chapter!;;

Tsubasa: you'd better...

Chapter 6- The past is always hidden in the shadows.

_Once upon a time, a man's partner died. They wished to watch over their lost partner, but were torn between two worlds when a child appeared. The shadow that lingered in the man's heart spread as he traveled, causing nothing but pain and grief to those he met. The ironic part about, was that he and his brother shared the same miserable faith._

Tsubasa walked in the house late at night. "Where have you been?" Georage looked at her. He had stayed awake to make sure she came home. "I was about to go chase after you..."

Tsubasa walked off, "That's none of your concern." She was about to go into her room, when she stopped and turned around, "Have you fixed my bike yet?" Georage laughed and answered no. "I'll expect it fixed sometime tomorrow." She walked into her room and went to bed.

...Well, as best as she could anyway...She was thinking about what Alex had told her. "_That sword...it's the next test...but what did he..."_ As if on cue, she heard a scream from Fakir's room. She slammed the door open and saw the sword glowing brightly. Fakir was grasping on his chest and gasping for air. Ahiru ran in the room after Tsubasa, but went straight to Fakir.

"He's burning up!" She said as she put her hand on his forehead. Mytho suddenly came in with a bowl of water and a rag. He then formed his sword. He swung at the other sword and landed a blow on it. Fakir screamed in pain.

"Mytho! Stop!" Tsubasa yelled.

Georage walked up to the sword. He looked at it closely then walked out of the room. He came back in with Daisy. "Hey, fix this." He asked Daisy.

Daisy looked at the sword glow then made wings appear. They weren't butterfly wings, they were fairy wings. "I can have fairy wings in my human form!" She explained. She made her wings spread a glitter around the room, reavealing several pieces of thread tied to the string, the strings then reached out a pierced Fakir.

"So that's why he reacted." Rue told Mytho. Georage pulled out his daggers and tried to slash the threads but they sent him flying into the air. He was caught by a sleepy Atsun who was making his way to the bathroom, unaware of what was going on.

"Yo! Stop jumping in the house!" He yelled when Georage was on top of him. Georage was covered by red electricy that was flowing through his system. Tsubasa looked at Georage then back into the room. Everyone was scared to even touch the thread now.

"Fakir! Fakir! Wake up Fakir!" Ahiru shook Fakir, aware of the danger.

Fakir looked at her then smacked her away. "Stay away from me!" He yelled to her as he sat up on his knees. He knew what was happening, he knew who's fault it was. He wanted to just disappear. "_I've caused he so much pain lately." _He thought, "_Some protector I am."_

He looked at Ahiru on the ground. She was scared, just as much as he was. He looked at her and saw the fear of losing him in her eyes. He tried to fight back, but his arms suddenly moved on his own. "Ahiru! Run!" He walked out of the bed and picked the sword up. He swung the sword at Ahiru who was on the ground. Tsubasa twirled out her rod and block for her. "Can't...control...my...body." Fakir told her. The thread shocked Fakir and he fell tot he ground. Tsubasa grabbed Ahiru away from Fakir. He crawled back to his feet, but not normally. Almost as if he were a puppet. He moved as if he were one too. He expression was in a state of shock. Not only could he not control his body, he wasn't even able to attempt to control his body. Fakir was in a deep sleep.

Tsubasa yelled to Fakir. "Fakir! Wake up!" She recalled Alex's words. "_How is he supposed to break free of this spell! He is only a human!" _Tsubasa ran outside and was followed by everyone else. Atsun was carrying an unconscious Georage, and Daisy was holding a sleeping Uzara.

Fakir slammed out of the door and swung his sword at them. The scattered and regrouped. Atsun held Georage behind him as he grabbed out a scratch piece of paper. He looked around and saw a piece of sharp wood lying on the ground. He grabbed it and dug it in the ground. He started to write but collapsed. "W-what? Is this...linked...to..?" Tsubasa saw him collapse to the ground.

"Atsun!" Tsubasa ran over to him, but was cut off by Fakir slashing a crater in the ground. She glared at Fakir. How was she supposed to beat someone she couldn't hurt? "everyone..Take Atsun and Georage...and leave..." She told everyone who was awake.

"But..Tsubasa..." Daisy could tell she was hurt as much as they were. She just didn't want them to see how she would deal with him. She grabbed Ahiru and Atsun along with Georage. She flew off with them, while Rue and Mytho flew off with their swans with Uzara.

A girl with brown hair, wearing a purple kimono shirt with baggy pants walked in the area. "We're here!" She jumped up and down but was attacked by Fakir. "Waaauuggh!" Her pigtail flowed with her purple ribbons as she ran away. She held out her hand and form a small wand. She pulled out amulets from her shirt and slapped them on Fakir. "Take this fiend!" She slammed them on Fakir. They burned away, but it seemed to do more than that.

Fakir's eyes were half way awake. He was holding himself back. Tsubasa saw this and asked the girl if she could give it one hundred percent. "But I _did _give it my all!" She yelled back.

Fakir charged forward at the girl. "Run!" he yelled at her. She dodged the strikes simply by jumping up and down and all around. Fakir then kick her in the back. She was flying towards a tree when her wand became a staff and she summoned a powerful wind.

"Come on!" She charged at him, using the wind as her allie. She jumped up ad slammed an amulet on the sword this time. The sword dimmed down but glowed even brighter. Fakir fell under the spell again. "Opps, I think I angered it..." The girl laughed half heartingly.

"No duh.." Tsubasa told her. She looked at the sword carefully. "_I don't know why I didn't see it before..." _She thought, "_That sword possess a spirit! But...why kind of spirit?"_

Fakir slashed at Tsubasa, cutting the edges of her jacket. She landed on the ground with a thud. "Nggh.." She stood up and glared at her reflection in the sword. "_Whatever it is...it's strong enough..."_

Tsubasa made physical contact with Fakir. She blocked with her rod the countered. She threw him back and charged at him. The sword move Fakir's body and made the sword slash the left side of her body. She jumped back and blocked the attack. It was all she could do.

A sudden bolt of lighting came onto the sword and Fakir let go of the sword. The girl threw amulets on it. "Now!" She yelled out. A magical swirled appeared around Fakir and the sword. Tsubasa looked in the direction of the magic. She saw a man with short violet hair with a sort pony tail in the back. He wore a straw traveling rain hat, and blue sage training outfit.

"Yudan." Tsubasa called out. He looked at Tsubasa with similar green eyes. He walked up to Fakir who was lying on the ground. Tsubasa looked at the little girl and smiled. "You must be that Yomi girl I hear about in his letters."

"Yep, yep!" Yomi nodded and made her staff vanish as quickly as it had appeared. "So..what's up with him?" She looked at Fakir who was lying on the ground, half conscious of what was going on. Yudan walked up to him and picked up the sword. He looked at it carefully then walked over to Tsubasa.

"Who gave him this sword?" Yudan asked her with curiosity.

"Alex. Why? I don't know..."

Yudan walked up to Tsubasa. He gestured Yomi to help the injured Fakir and then go get everyone else. He walked up to Tsubasa, "This sword..." He started, "...is a stolen sword. Stolen from a knight's grave. It's been soaked in Raven's blood." Tsubasa stared at the sword.

"_Alex would have known about this...but...did he purposely give it to him?" _Tsubasa grabbed the sword and ran off. "_The others...they know nothing of Alex...which is why I must..." _Tsubasa stopped in the middle of an empty pathway. She looked around gasping for air. "Alex! I know you can hear me! Get down here! Right now!" She yelled, but worst, she was pissed off. She wanted answers and wanted them now.

Alex appeared in front of her in a flash. "You rang?"

Tsubasa threw the sword in his hands, "Damn right I did! What's the deal with the sword!"

Alex stared at the sword then at Tsubasa, "Figured it out, eh?"

"You knew!"

Alex tipped the sword on his sholder. "Of course, I mean, I did find it."

"...Then...were you the one that..."

Alex looked at Tsubasa's eyes and saw disbelief, "Soaked it in the raven's blood? Yes."

Tsubasa was ready to attack Alex, "You...you're willing to cause the princess her happiness for your own entertainment! What kind of sicko are you!"

Alex removed his mask and snickered, "Entertainment? Haha. That's good." He was laughing lightly. Tsubasa was glaring at him with anger, but it was broken when his fist shook a near by tree, "You think this is entertainment for me!" She looked at him and saw he was crying tears of frustration. "I don't enjoy this one bit...I hate it...I HATE it...Why do I have to live like this!" He vanished as fast as he came, with the sword.

"_Alex...just who are you?" _Tsubasa thought as she walked away. "_Oh well...at least he took the sword with him...but why would he give Fakir something like that?" _Tsubasa went back on home.

At home, she saw everyone was in the main room with Fakir sleeping on the ground. "Oh Tsubasa!" Daisy jumped up and was followed by a group of stares. Daisy shook Tsubasa's hand and was given a cold glare in return. They sat down and began discussing things.

"So..." Tsubasa was the first one to say anything since Daisy welcomed her home, "Did you guys introduce yourself?" She turned to Yudan and Yomi.

"Yeah!" Yomi raised her hand in the air. She was playing a game of cards with Uzara.

Yudan looked at Tsubasa, "So what did you do with the sword?"

Tsubasa remembered about Alex, "I threw it out. We didn't need it anyway." Yudan knew that wasn't it, but he gave her a smile of satisfaction.

"So what happened zura?" Uzara was now walking around the room with her drums. Yomi had a pair of drums of her own.

"That's nothing for you to know, Uzara." Atsun sighed. He was lying on the floor instead of sitting like everyone else. He used is elbow as support to keep his hand and head up. He tilted his head up and saw Yomi with drums. "Oh joy...double the fun, Double the trouble."

"They do look close in age." Mytho told Atsun. His hand was on Ahiru's sholder. he was trying to make Ahiru feel better. Ahiru was leaning over Fakir. She somehow couldn't shake off the feeling that it was her fault. Mytho and Rue were trying to help her feel better.

Georage looked asleep, but he was really resting his eyes. When something came within five inches of his _personal space, _he'd open one eye to see what it was. If it was Daisy,Uzara,or Yomi, he stared at them, If it were anyone else, he shut his eyes again.

"I'll make some breakfast for everyone!" Daisy sat up.

"Well..It is early" Atsun looked at the clock. It was four AM.

Rue looked around the room and counted. "I guess while you guys are at school, we can fix up the house...I think we should add some more rooms."

Mytho laughed, "Yeah...not to mention, the giant made a mess of things."

"I worked hard on my garden too!" Daisy growled.

"That's easy to fix." Tsubasa told her.

"Besides, I can help you with gardening. I know quiet a bit on plants." Yudan said. He received the silent room treatment and laughed. "What? A guy can't know gardening?"

"Does Yudan know gardening because he eats a lot zura? Daisy grows a lot of fruits zura!" Uzara looked

Georage stood up, "Well...A guy has one specialty...gardening for a guy is creepy. But in your case..."

"You tryin' to tell me somethin' pal?" Yudan and Georage had sparks flying from their aggitated glares.

"Yeah. Get a real skill that a girl can't do..."

"Why are they fighting zura?"

"Because they're idiots..." Atsun spoke.

Georage felt a rod land on his head. He was flown into a wall, "I can do whatever you can do. I can do it better too... I'm just lazy...Pregidest." Tsubasa told him. She put up her rod and stared at everyone who was staring at her. (The only one who really isn't even involved in this is Ahiru. She's too focused on Fakir.) "What? We're repairing it today anyway..."

Atsun got up and yelled at her, "You still shouldn't do that!"

"Watch it, little kid." Tsubasa teased him.

"SHUT UP!" Atsun yelled.

They heard a clanging noise in the kitchen and saw the Yomi was throwing pots and pans out...and they were landing on Daisy. "Knowing her hard head, you think that hurts?" Georage asked.

"I doubt it..."Yudan answered. They stared in the kitchen for amusement for awhile. They turned to see that Rue hadn't left Ahiru's side. Neither did Mytho. They all looked at each other then went their own separate ways. Yudan helped Daisy, Georage went to fix Tsubasa's bike, and Tsubasa wrote down a shopping list with Atsun.

"We've got to shop quiet a bit today..." Tsubasa mummbled.

"Hey! I have a question." Atsun asked.

"I might have an answer."

"We're always shopping and we always have money for the stuff...how come? It's not like anyone works around here."

"Oh. that. Well, Neko and Daisy had a job and Neko hid their account from Daisy and saved it up in case of emergency. Their actually really rich. I doubt Neko cares and Daisy doesn't know." Tsubasa continued writing.

Far away, Neko was looking through the waterbowl. She was just doing it for fun...that and the fact that Kachika was going insane. "Wow..Tsubasa is right..." She turned her head and looked in a different direction. "_Okay...either she's just misunderstood or going through puberty..."_

"Nooo! Not the rabbit foot card!" Kachika yelled with a cry.

"_No, I think she's just troubled..." _Neko looked back in the waterbowl with a look of confusion. "_You'd think she'd be worst than her father..." _That's when it hit Neko. "_Hmph...she never had a father nor a mother...she's only had the darkness...it's no wonder she acts like a kid..."_

While everyone was at school, Tsubasa and Atsun were shopping, Yudan and Rue were cleaning up the place and getting it ready to be fixed, Georage was working on Tsubasa's bike, and Yomi...Yomi was off doing god knows what.

"She's usually reading a lot." Yudan told Rue. Rue seemed to take interest in learning about Yudan.

"So...are you her big brother or something?" She asked him as she took broken wood to the center of the ground. She saw Yudan stop and look around.

"Okay...she's not here..." He walked up to her and sat on the broken wood, which was laid flat. "Why don't we take a break, I'll explain the story."

Rue nodded, "Okay, but first let me get us a drink. Want something?"

"Yeah. Water will be good."

Rue came back with two cups. She handed him one and sat down with him. "So...what's wrong? When I asked you that question..."

"...I don't want to hurt Yomi...she's much to young." He started off. "You see...I'm not really related to Yomi in anyway. I guess you could say I'm her care taker." He drank some of the water to let Rue process what she had just heard. "Yomi is the only person from her village that is left."

Rue's eyes widened, "What?"

"Her village was attacked by Kachika one day...everyone protected her at all cost because Yomi was the one she was after." He stared at Rue who's face was now pale.

"I...I see..." She now understood why he got nervous when she asked him that question.

Yudan looked at the sky and waited for her to return to normal. "_She is a princess with a past of her own...I think if she tries to hear the story all at once, she may panic...Then I'd have to hear it from Mytho." _

He felt a tug on his arm, "Please...go on with the story..." Rue asked him.

Yudan wasn't sure what to do...If he went on with the story, it could hurt her. But, then again, it could hurt her to not know. "Well...she survived herself, and I found her. I took her in and she took interest in magic studies..."

He heard Rue take a deep breath of relief. "At least she seems okay..."

"Yeah...anyway..." Yudan stood back up. "We best get finishing this..." Yudan and Rue continued on the house work.

Yomi was off in the library. She was talking with Miss Bat. "So, if I'm looking for a good story with a lot of irony, I should read this one?" She held up a thick red book.

"Yes, but don't you think you're a bit young for that book?"

"No way! I read books that are twice as big as this!" Yomi waved the book in the air.

Miss bats eyes widened, "Are you serious!"

Yomi lowered the book and looked confused, "Yeah, why?"

Miss Bat just gawked at the girl. They heard the school bell ring in the distance. Miss Bats face returned to normal, "Oh, Atotoa should be her soon."

"Who's Atotoa?" Yomi asked.

"Oh, he recently started working here." Miss Bat explained, "He's really into books."

Yomi stared at Miss Bat like she was crazy. She heard a familiar voice from outside, "Hey! Yomi!"

Yomi turned around and saw it was Daisy. "Oi Daisy!" She waved her hand and gestured her in the building. Daisy walked in and helped Yomi find some books. " I personally read a lot of Fairy Tales. But you must read all sorts of biography on sages and stuff, right?"

"Yeah!" Yomi threw a book and heard someone from the other side.

"OW! You mind not throwing books around like that!" The voice yelled at her.

"Who's that?" Yomi asked Daisy.

Daisy peeked over the shelves and saw Atotoa rubbing his head. "Oh. That's the purple haired freak from the music class at my school..." Daisy said. She was looking at Atotoa who was returning a stare.

"You see me at school, and here..." He started, "..and I can understand if you don't know my name...but must you call me a purple haired freak!"

Daisy stared at him from over the top of the book shelf. "Okay...then you're a purple haired freak who likes books?"

Atotoa snapped. "No! My name is Atotoa! A-to-to-a! And don't stand on the book shelves!"

Daisy looked confused, "Well if it's a book shelf should there be books on it?" Atotoa gasped and ran over to the aisle, just to see Yomi re organizing the entire shelf.

"You don't do that!" Atotoa ran up to Yomi.

"You should alphabetize by letter, not by authors. It makes it easier to find books." Yomi told him.

"What would you know! You're a kid!"

Yomi blinked with a lost look on her face. She then looked to the side, "Oh! Daisy! It's almost dark outside! We should go!" Yomi left a pile of books behind.

"I'll be right there...as soon as I can get down..." Daisy told her. Yomi shrugged and ran off. When Daisy saw Yomi run off, she jumped down and began helping Atotoa pick up books.

"You're not going top follow her?" Atotoa asked.

"Naw...she'll be fine. I could have gotten down whenever I wanted..." Daisy picked up some more books, "I just didn't want to leave you with the mess." She stacked the books neatly on a shelf. She was totally oblivious to the fact that Atotoa was blushing behind him.

"Atotoa.." He said.

Daisy turned around, "What?"

"My name is Atotoa." He stood up and placed books on the shelf, "Now you can't call me purple haired freak or whatever."

Daisy stared at him. She was unsure of what he was aiming at, but she didn't care. "Well gotta go!" She waved her hand and left the library. "_He's funny! Oh yeah! That's right! We're fixing the house!" _Daisy ran home with the speed of the wind.

At the house, Daisy saw everyone was working on the house. Repairing walls, adding rooms, mostly outside appeal. "Hey! Grab some more wood over there!" Tsubasa was carrying five planks of wood. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes. She was wearing bellbottoms and with a T shirt and bandanna, like the other girls. The guys wore T shirts with jeans.

Rue noticed Daisy, "Well, you're late...your clothes are over there." She pointed to clothes that were lying on a rail. "Hurry up!"

Daisy changed into her clothes and helped with the house. They stayed up all night and finished the house. "You think we can make it to school?" Daisy asked everyone. Fakir had an excuse though...he was awake, but could barely move.

"Please...we only have finals today and tomorrow, then we are done." Fakir sat up, trying to look like nothing happened.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Ahiru sighed in relief.

"Summerrrrr!" Daisy ran around in circles.

"She's like a child..." Atsun told everyone. He was resting on some left over wood.

"Is she happy about summer zura?" Uzara asked them.

"Yep.." Tsubasa sat down on the bare ground. Her hair was oily looking from the sweat. If anyone worked their keep, it was her.

Rue came out with refreshments and Yomi followed with the food. "Here you go!" Yomi placed food in front of everyone. Rue handed the last drink to Mytho who thanked her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Woooo!" Daisy saw this and got sharp ended by Tsubasa's rod.

"Shut up!" Rue snapped. "It's perfectly normal.."

"Oh..." Daisy looked like she was serious...and she was...that made everyone...confused.

"You're not too bright, are you?" Georage asked.

"Reminds me of someone..." Yudan teased, staring at Georage.

"Here they go again..." Ahiru laughed.

"You want me to stop them?"" Tsubasa stood up from the ground. She got out her rod just in case.

"You mean you carry that thing with you even in different clothes!" Atsun was shocked.

"A knight has to be ready for anything.." Tsubasa looked at Atsun with a glare, "or is this a good way to get through to the little kid?" She spoke then stuck her tounge out and crossed her eyes. The whole area became dead silence.

"Do us a favor...never do that again..." Rue told her.

"Awwww...but it was funny!" Yomi laughed.

"Whatever," Tsubasa put her foot up and held back an angry Atsun with her foot. She turned to Ahiru, "Well?"

Ahiru shook her head, "no..it's okay.." Ahiru looked at them with a happy expression. Well, sort of...Fakir glanced at her and saw that her face also looked hurt. He asked her if she would help him take in the laundry they set out earlier. As they walked out, Tsubasa caught on to them and blocked everyone else.

"Just watch your back.." She whispered to Fakir.

When they were gone from everyone, Fakir looked at her and stopped. "What's up with you this time?"

Ahiru looked at him. Her eyes had become glossy from holding back tears and they looked like they were about to give at any second. "They're miserable because of me..." She told him in a crackling voice, "They could be free doing whatever they want to, but they're all stuck protecting me." Tears flowed down from her face at a fast rate, "Because I can't protect myself...All I can do is dance..."

Fakir looked at her then kneeled down to her eye sight, "And that's all they want you to do." Her tears stopped flowing as she looked up to him with an expression of confusion. His face was smiling warmly, which seemed to make her feel warm on the inside. "They may be your knights, but they still have free will...all of us do." She looked at his expression as he thought for a moment, "Like me... I chose the path of a writer instead of a knight. I was supposed to be a knight, but I went against that and took the gift I had to protect people. So in a way, I was still a knight, but I didn't use a sword. I used my writing."

Ahiru spoke her thoughts aloud, even though it was in a monotone voice, Fakir could tell she was trying to process what he had just told her. "I can take the path of Princess Tutu or a Duck." She thought about it then smiled at Fakir, "Or I could take the path of a Princess with a heart of a duck!"

"You mean a brain of a duck." Fakir teased, but he knew what she meant. Ducks are loving animals by nature, however, they can be protective too.

"That's not very nice Fakir.." Ahiru stared at him. She knew he was teasing, but still, why did he have to say that!

Still, even though Fakir made her feel better, she had begun to wonder things. Like, who was she? Where does she belong? Moreover, who does she belong with? "_I thought I loved Mytho...but when Georage told me how I felt...Nggh..I just don't know anymore. Did I really ever love Mytho? Or was he like a brother to me?" _Ahiru continued to get lost in her thoughts. "_In that case, who do I really love?"_

Ahiru was confused. She was continuously interuppeted from her thoughts by everyone else just being themselves. Daisy brought out some stir fry and everyone ate in the nosiest manner, "Neko would say it's lively! And I agree!" Daisy told Ahiru. Ahiru felt saddened by Neko's absence.

"_But if Daisy can get over it, so can I!" _Ahiru gulped down a piece of tiny corn. Night time was a different story. Ahiru had a dream, but not just any dream...

"It's no fair!" A voice yelled from the darkness Ahiru was standing in, "Why do you have all the luck!"

"W-What do you mean?" Ahiru was confused. The sound was coming from all around her, enveloping her in it words. "I don't understand..."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know just as well as you know yourself!" The voice yelled in anger.

Ahiru felt terror creep up her spine, raising every hair on end as it passed their nerves. She sank slowly to the ground and felt tears form in her eyes, "What are you saying? What do you mean?" Ahiru laid flat on the floor and began to cry. She felt so heavy, she couldn't even get back up.

"That's it...just cry...feel the pain that I've felt for years! Then I'll double it to make you feel worst!"

"Who are you?" Ahiru mummbled out of her teary voice. It was almost like a whisper compared to the voice that rang through the darkness, yet somehow, it was familiar, like she had heard it before.

"If I told you that, then you'd try to save me, but I don't want your pity! All I want is to see you suffer!"

Ahiru eyes widened at this remark. "What did I do to you?"

"You forgot about me..."

Ahiru jolted up as if she were shocked. "F-Forgot about you? I don't even know you!"

"Don't play innocent! You know damn well who I am!" It yelled at her with anger. The anger and jealousy was so thick, it ran deep into Ahiru's skin as she heard he words.

"S-stop it...STOP IT!" She yelled only to wake to find a worried group of people in front of her. the first face she saw was Fakir. She noticed his hands were on her shoulders, they lightly released pressure, yet held her firmly. She saw the worried expression on his face. She jumped up and hugged him as tears flowed out of her eyes. "_Who was it? What do they want with me? Why do they want to see me suffer?" _She had never been so scared in her life. Fear washed over her like water, making her unable to stop shaking, unable to stop crying. But in this river of fear, there was warmth. It was the warmth of being in Fakir's arms. She slowly pulled herself together as she fell back asleep in the comfort of Fakir's arms.

"What happened?" Daisy walked in the room , rubbing her eyes. She removed her hand and began to walk up to everyone who was already there. She kneeled down and looked at the sleeping Ahiru. Her face was wet with tears, but it looked peaceful.

"I'm guessing a nightmare." Mytho told her. "We don't really know."

"I just hope she's okay." Rue added.

Fakir was looking at her face. He felt the tears on his shirt, but something wasn't right. "_What happened to you, Ahiru?"_

Tsubasa touched Fakir shoulder, "Hey you all right?" Fakir nodded.

"Well now, that's settled..." Yudan leaned on the wall. Everyone stared at him as he shut his eyes.

"You look a lot like Georage when you do that..." Daisy told him. He looked at her, "Well, a purple haired one anyway."

He smiled and laughed, "I'm not too surprised, after all, we are half brothers." The room suddenly faced him with shock. Yudan looked at them with a look of confusion "What? You thought me and him fought for fun?"

Everyone nodded. "We all kinda realized how little we know about you too." Tsubasa spoke. She leaned on the door and glared at Yudan, "Yomi is only a kid, so we don't need to know much about her, but you are a different story."

Yudan sighed. "My, my...you don't need to get aggressive...If you wanted a story, I could have told you my own." He looked at Tsubasa who was still glaring him down. He sighed again and began his story. "I have trained my entire life to be a spellcaster. Even when I didn't want to be a spellcaster, I trained." He looked at the confused faces that were staring at him, he continued his story, with a strange smile. "My father...he wanted to be a spellcaster...so at first, he always had the women of the village care for me as he trained." His looked saddened as he went on with the story. "One day..he came home...depressed...He didn't train for days. Everyone in the village became concerned and questioned him, but he never answered. One day, I went up to him. I told him that I was alone, and that I would tell no one else why he was depressed. So...he told me..." Yudan remembered the entire scene all too clearly, the shock of the moment strangled him.

"_My son...you have a half brother..." _His father told him. Yudan stood there, frozen in time to himself.

"_But father, I cannot have a HALF brother...that means that..."_

_"Yes..." _His father nodded. "_This means that I can no longer be a spellcaster."_

Yudan came back to reality, "About two days after that, he woke me up at three AM..."

"_Wake up! Come on! Wake up!" _He splashed water over the young Yudan, he quivered in the coldness then opened his eyes in confusion and panic.

_"nngghh? Huh? What is it father?" _

"_Wake up! You think a spellcaster sleeps in all the time? They have to be alert and prepared."_

_"But father I don't wanna be a --"_

_"Silence!" _He threw a heavy bag at Yudan, "_from this day forth, you shall train to become the greatest spellcaster that ever lived! I don't care how many years it takes!"_

The little Yudan was now quivering in coldness and fear. He slumped the backpack on his back and crawled on the ground. "_Get up!" _his father kicked him up from the gut, "_You must train hard! Now, I want you to run ten laps around the mountain in three hours! Got it?"_

_"But Father, I might not be able to run one!"_

_"Quit giving me excuses!" _He slapped Yudan on the back with the force of a rock.

"I had trained like that for three years when I met Georage for the first time." Yudan told them, "You see...I was older than him and asked to look after him. At the time, I was only eight."

"_Hey brother?" _Georage walked up to Yudan who was reading scrolls in the library. Georage had large green eyes and was carrying a toy truck in his left hand, his other hand was clung tight onto Yudan's clothes.

"_What is it?" _Even though Yudan hated the fact that a half brother made his father train him in that manner, he couldn't take it out on him. It just wasn't right.

"_What are you reading?"_

Yudan looked down at him with curiosity now, _"Scrolls. Why do you ask?" _

Georage's face lit up, "_Can I read one too? I've never read a scroll before."_

"_Sure, but do you know how to read?" _Georage gave Yudan a lost in confusion stare. Yudan laughed, "_I'm going to take that as a yes." _He pulled up a chair and Georage put down his truck and crawled in it.

He stood on the chair so that he could read the words. He looked at the scroll in amazement, "_WOW!"_

"_This is nothing too special..." _He looked at his younger brother's face who was dazzled by the writing on the piece of paper. Yudan sighed, "_Okay...this is the letter 'T' if you put it with the letter 'H' and 'E' it makes the word,'the'. 'The has two different sounds, but they are spelt the same way, get it?" _Georage nodded.

Yudan and Georage were walking home. Georage had taken a piggy back ride from Yudan. "_Wee! This is fun!" _Georage looked a Yudan who was covering his exhaustion. "_You want me to carry you?"_

_"I doubt you can carry me...I'm too heavy." _Yudan laughed as Georage grew an irritated expression, knowing Yudan was right.

They walked inside the house. "_We're home!" _Yudan announced with a smile. He was silence by a scream. The scream of Georage's mother.

"_Mommy!" _Georage tried to run further into the house only to be caught by Yudan's hand.

"_Wait here...I'll come back for you..." _Yudan walked off, leaving Georage alone with his truck.

Yudan walked through the house carefully then made it to the kitchen: The place where he had heard the sound. He opened the door just a little then saw the table fall over. He slapped open the door, and what he saw changed his life forever. His father, the one who wishes to become a sage, was trying to kill her. "_Father! Stop this!" _He ran up to him, only to get kicked back into the cabinet.

"_Shut up! You don't know anything!" _He tightened his grasp around her neck. "_When she's gone, I'll be able to live a normal life." _He smirked a little, "_But she doesn't have to worry...that little brat of her's won't be far behind!"_

Yudan jumped at this. "_You're not going to hurt any of them!" _He grabbed a broom stick and charged at his father. His father cast the spell of gravitation on him. Locking him to the ground. "_Nggh...Why? Why Father?" _Yudan kneeled up, struggling to keep his hold up.

"_Spellcasters in this clan are only allowed to have one true love...when your mother died, I went to seek a spell to revive her...but I didn't...The people...they would shun me for it. I'd be a thorn on the rose plant of this clan. We're the most respected...but when I discovered about this woman and her child...maybe I was drunk, I don't know, but it ruined me...all of those years, down the drain!" _He threw her on to the floor.

"I managed to break free from that spell...but not in enough time..." Yudan told them. Everyone didn't know about this with Georage. Then again, all they knew about him was the part about Tsubasa's past. (And the only one who knows that much, is the sleeping beauty AHIRU!) "By the time I managed to overpower my father,she was already gone." He hid his face from everyone so that they wouldn't see his tears, "And then...my father went berserk."

"_You want to defy me? I am your father! You will do what you are told to do or else..."_

Yudan thought about how lonely Georage would be then, with firm resolve, spoke. "_Then I choose or else_." His father threw him back into the wall. He missed the door by a little, but what he saw hurt him more. Georage was standing there, at the door with fear in his eyes. "_How long have you been standing there..." _He asked him in a monotone voice. He waited for a reply, but got none. He came to the conclusion that he had been standing there too long.

Tsubasa heard this part of the story a sneaked silently out of the room. She walked outside and looked at the starry sky. She sat down on the ground and began to think. "_I never knew..." _She started, "_Georage...he watched his mother die right before him...and yet...when my grandmother died...I did not see it...I just knew it. But he...he felt the terror of watching his mother die...but he never once used that against me. He just smiled at me, even when I yelled at him."_

_"what's wrong with you! Why are you smiling?" _her voice echoed from the back of her head. She was yelling at Georage who was crying, but still smiling. She didn't notice it but before long, she herself had started to cry. "_That idiot..."_

She felt a hand on her sholder, she looked quickly around her sholder without thinking to see Atsun. "Are you okay? I heard you leave the house?"

Tsubasa rubbed her eyes. "I guess I've had better days..."

"Or nights!" Atsun teased her and laughed.

"Yeah...whatever..."She laid back in the grass. She remembered how Georage's face looked every time she yelled at him. It always held that same lonely, sad, smile. "I'm an idiot, you know that?"

Atsun looked at her. She just said that out of the silence. "Are you really feeling okay?"

"I mean...why could I not see it before?"

Atsun had no clue what she was going on about, but he decided to give her his own advice. "Well...we still have a long life ahead of us...so when we see things early one, they help us make sure that we can help those who have the same problem in the future."

Tsubasa sat up and looked at Atsun with shock. "You're not really a teen, are you?" She smirked.

"No..I am...I just wanted to sound smart...besides, I have no clue what you are going on about!" He laughed.

Tsubasa was going to whack him on the head, when she recalled something...something important. "Uhh..I'll see you later Atsun! Bye!" She ran off the property and left somewhere.

"Uhh...see you later too?" Atsun was confused. He sat there for a moment then saw a dark cloud move towards him, "Hey what the--!" The black cloud moved passed him and he feel asleep.

Back in the house, Mytho was embracing Rue, Fakir was staring at the ground, and Daisy was chasing those bubbles that appear in the side of your eyes sometimes. Yudan paused his story. He suggested to end it there, but they all insisted that they hear the rest of it so that they wouldn't have to speak about it towards Georage. Yudan continued his story once he felt the atmosphere was good enough...

"_Nice of the little brat to join us!" _His father grabbed a copper frying pan. "_I'll be sympathetic with you...I don't belive in child abuse too much. You'll go quickly..." _Yudan jumped in the path of his father and Georage.

"_He's my brother...and if you hurt him...I'll kill you..." _Yudan glared at him with stern eyes. His father to the frying pan and swung it across Yudan's face with incredible force. He was sent flying into a wall, which was now a pile of rubble. he coughed from the residue then yelled, "_Run Georage! RUN!" _Georage froze up as his father approached him ,"_RUUUUUUUUUUUN!"_

Yudan grasped his head from a recall of the pain from his forehead, and suddenly collapsed. "Yudan!" Mytho was the first one to yell. Fakir looked up and Daisy blinked like she had no clue what was going on. They ran up to him, only to see that he was being protected by a barrier. "What is going on?" Mytho asked the room in general, to see if anyone held an answer.

Suddenly, Yudan floated in the air and began to groan in pain. His eyes darted open as he screeched in pain. They looked at the black light as it engulfed Yudan. It swayed past him, leaving him unconscious on the ground. They all watched the black light take a human form, but not just any human like form..."Oh wow...It's a fairy lord!" Daisy told them. He was wearing a black sorcery gown, out line with silver to match his silver hair. His eyes were probably the only color, but even they were a shade of dark green. He had large pointy ears, like Daisy had when she was a fairy. The main difference was that he was human sized.

"That's right...I've exchanged my human body for the power of a fairy lord!" The man proclaimed.

"But your body's right there, Yudan..." Daisy pointed to the unconscious Yudan, who was now in the lap of Rue.

"You must be an idiot..." The man started but was cut off by Fakir.

"You got that right."

"Do you mind?" He looked at Ahiru in his arms then sent Fakir flying with a gust of wind. Ahiru stayed floating in the air. She was about to wake up when he casted a sleep spell on her. "Yes...just sleep."

The door slammed open and Georage looked at the damage done. He looked at the fairy lord in the center of the room. "Who are you?" He grabbed his daggers from his side.

"Yeah! We want answers!" Yomi popped out of nowhere with Uzara at her side. (Uzara was banging on her drums saying, love-love-love.)

The man turned around and faced them completely. He gestured his hand and Ahiru was in front of him. "My my, do I attract that much publicity?" he smirked evilly, his silver hair was long like a woman's, which made it flow in the air current in the room, but his ears and torso made it apparent he was a guy...or so they thought.

"No...not really. People just try to figure out if the freak show is a guy or a girl." Yomi told him. He stared at her and didn't know how to respond.

"What's you're name, little girl?" He asked her.

"Yomi!" She didn't even think why he need it, she just told him it. "Now, I've told you my name.." She started a sentence and was cut off by Georage.

"...so what's yours?" He asked. Georage was protecting Yomi by standing in front of her with his daggers ready. Daisy transformed into Madame Butterfly and Mytho helped Fakir stand on his two feet. Rue was trying to wake Yudan up.

"Tsk, tsk...really...you disappoint me..." He seemed to be hiding a smile under his evil laugh. He began to laugh hysterically, "Can a son not even remember his father's own name!"

Georage became pale. Yomi saw his daggers drop to the ground, but he himself did not move. Yomi ran up to him to see his eyes were large and wide with shock. "N-No...Y-you're s-s-supp-osed t-t-oo be..."

"Dead?" He held up his hand and Georage flew up to him. His father ran his hand through his hair. "No...not I...I'm much too powerful for death." He released him and began in a merry tune, "But really, who would belive that my two sons are knights?"

"Excuse me.." Mytho interrupted the moment. Everyone stared at Mytho as he held Fakir on his sholder. Fakir was gasping for air, still in shock from the blow. "Just because Georage is your son, it doesn't explain to us who you are."

"Oh! Don't be silly!" He waved his hand as if saying 'shoo!' "Everyone knows perfectly well who I am!" the room remained silent. "Come on people, It's not trivia."

"Oh Trivia! I love trivia!" Daisy yelled. She looked at the room which was feeding her with stares, "What? I'm honest."

"Well...is now really a good time for that?" Mytho asked her.

"I don't know." She thought.

"It's not." Rue told her, but Daisy was still think so she missed it.

"Love-love-love-love...oh? What's going on zura?" Uzara finally woke up. Yomi turned to see Uzara lost and confused.

"Freak show here swears we know his name." Yomi told her.

Uzara ran up to him and clutched his gown and yanked on it, "Who are you zura?"

He twitched then sighed, "I am Kazuo! Master of magic!" He stared at Uzara who was still cling on to his gown. "Do you mind letting go now?"

Yomi yanked Uzara , "Okay, I'm bored here. It's a villan wanna be...let's go find something fun to do!" Yomi ran off, taking Uzara with her.

"Are you really my dad?" Georage asked. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

"Is he really evil?" Rue asked. She turned down when she heard a faint sound from below her,"Yudan!"

"Don't...be...fooled..." He started. He gasped for air as he fought for his consciousness, "this...is...the way...he was...before...all of that...happened..." His voiced trailed off as he fell asleep. Rue shook him to try to wake him up.

"Don't bother, I've placed a strong sleeping spell on him and your little princess." He kneeled down beside Ahiru and rubbed his index finger across her chin.

"Ahiru!" Fakir yelled, he quickly flinched back down to the ground, gasping for air again.

He looked up, "Ahiru is it?" He kneeled beside her. "What a lovely name.."

"Keep your filthy hands off of her!" Georage slashed him away from Ahiru. She fell to the ground. Daisy grabbed her and set up a magical barrier.

"Your barrier pales in comparison to my blade!" He created a magical sword and slashed her barrier. daisy used her butterfly wings to protect Ahiru from the shards of the barrier before they vanished into dust. He darted back to finish Daisy, when Georage slammed him back. "My, my...I did not come here for a fight with my son...but...If you want to..." His voice became cold and evil sounding, as if he had finally shown is true colors. "We can always pick up where we left off..." Rue and everyone else stared at the two of them. Georage had his bangs cover his eyes. The wind was the only sound that the two of them could hear.

Rue on the other hand, heard Yudan again, "Please...you...have to...stop...them." he told her.

"Are you okay? have you over powered the spell?" Rue asked him, grabbing the attention of everyone but the fighters. Yudan shook his head.

"This is...where it...all...began..." He said, preserving his energy for overshadowing the spell.

"Rue! Mytho! Bring them over here!" Daisy told them. "My barrier is useless against his magic, but if pieces of the ground start to fly, you won't be sorry." Mytho help Fakir to Daisy's side. The instant Fakir sat down, he wrapped his arm around Ahiru. He then helped Rue with moving Yudan, who was half conscious and half not.

She set up the barrier and they all watched as the fight began. "They haven't said a word..." Rue told Mytho, hugging him softly. Mytho wrapped his arm around her for protection and formed his sword in his spare in hand.

"Just in case..." He whispered to Rue. He looked over at Fakir who was sleeping with his arm wrapped around Ahiru.

The wind blew one more time then Georage spoke, " I killed you once before..." He held up his daggers he looked up to reveal red eyes and fangs. Everyone gasped in shock and fear. "..and I can do it again."

"Georage's...mother..."Yudan told them, "Was...a..dragon...our father...weakened her...so that he...could..." He clutched his chest tightly as he gasped for air again.

"Do you know why I put a spell on Yudan?" Kazuo told him. Georage looked like he wasn't going to enjoy the answer. "Because...If I let him stay as is, he would try to protect you. And all I want is to get rid of the mistaken child, not my true heir!"

"You still have a grudge against me?" Georage looked disgusted now. "Tch. When are you going to learn old man?"

Kazuo smiled, "Hahaha! Old man! Old people are slow runners and last checked," he vanished the reappeared behind Georage, grasping him by the neck "I was faster than you."

Georage smirked, "You wish." He slashed his daggers and pulled himself free from Kazuo's hand. Kazuo charged at him with a long magical blade and was blocked. "Okay, that explains why you casted a spell on Yudan, but why Ahiru? As her knight, it's my duty to protect her, and I want an answer!" He threw his father back who landed on his feet unharmed.

He glared up at Georage with a smirk, "Because she'll be my princess."

"As if...I'd rather kill myself slowly than EVER protect you!" Georage charged at him and slashed the tip of his hair off.

He held the cut pieces of his hair in his hand. "How could you?" He wasn't used to people being able to block and attack him. He threw the hair away then grinned evilly again, "You've gotten better with age...but, so have I."

Georage dashed towards him and slashed downwards, "Good bye, father!" He felt a barrier send him flying into a tree. He picked himself up and saw his father stand up, "What?"

"You fool. You think that with all my power, a quick barrier would be a hard task?" He held up his hand as if he were proud of his power. He put it front of Georage and formed magic bands around Georage. "Let me be the one to say good bye." He began to tighten the rings. Georage struggled, but he didn't scream. He fell to his knees and clenched his teeth. Kazuo continued to tighten it when he was shocked. He looked behind himself, "Who?"

"I did!" Yomi was wearing her kimono shirt and had her hair up perfectly. Uzara was cheering her on with her drums by banging them loudly. Yomi twirled her staff then jumped to Georage's side. "I can help!"

Georage stared at her with his red eyes. It kinda made her shake in fear. "No...go away..." He growled at her.

"Did you just growl talk to me!" Yomi asked in a pissed off voice.

Georage was focused on his father, but he continued to talk to Yomi, "Go...and take them with you..." Yomi looked at everyone behind the barrier. Daisy's wings had tears in them and her barrier was fading. "He's taking Daisy's energy...it's their only means of protection. Take them, and leave."

"No way! I'm a knight too! Sam story with Uzara! Stop leaving us out of the loop like--"

"I told you what to do now go!" Georage yelled.

"But...Georage..." Yomi was about to cry.

"This is personal...and I don't know what could happen." He looked at her and then focused on his father who was glaring at him in return, waiting for Yomi to leave so he could strike him, and only him. "I could end up hurting one of you, or worst...now go."

Yomi held back her tears a nodded. "Come on Uzara! I need your help!" She ran over to the rest of them a cast a flying spell. The took off with the air only to be followed by two enormous dragons. "Uzara! Bang your drum!" Uzara banged her drums wildly, Yomi held up her staff, "Sound amplification!" The sound waves became a weapon and hit the two dragons at once.

"That's cool, but why not the other spell you know?" Rue asked.

"You mean thunder?"

"Yeah!" Daisy replied.

"I don't know what attribute these dragons are! If I use thunder I COULD damage them, or I could ACTIVATE them! But sound is non elemental so it's safest!"

"Activate?" Mytho asked.

"It means their attacks will strengthen ten times fold!"

Daisy looked at the dragons then at Yomi as she cast another spell, "What do you need to know their attribute?"

She looked at Daisy then yelled, "I need a tangible part of them, like a scale or tooth!" She turned around and cast another spell.

Daisy stood up and threw her hands at her neck. She removed her necklace and gave it to Rue. She turned into a little fairy and flew off. "Daisy! Are you crazy! This pendant is your life force! You could be killed!" Mytho yelled at her.

"_I know...I know this is dangerous...I know I can die...but right now...to sneak up unnoticed..." _She landed on the dragon and found a good sized scale. She began to use her magic to make it come out. "_..and help us out!"_

They looked at the two dragons and Yomi was now using Uzara's sound waves to make a barrier. "Do you see her?" Yomi asked Mytho.

"No!" He yelled in return. Then, something struck Mytho. "Why are they following us anyway?"

"Because we have Ahiru!" Yomi told them. She looked at Yudan who was in pain from fighting the sleep spell. "_Master Yudan...please help us in our time of need." _She closed her eyes and turned around then looked forward and the dragons. She saw a light fly up towards them and she sent a wave shock towards the dragons. Daisy landed with a huge scale that fit into Mytho's hand. "I'm surprised you can carry this." Yomi thought, then saw Daisy's light was fading. "Awaaaaa! Hurry! What do we do!" Yomi panicked and then sent a wave shock at the dragons, unfortunately,it was less accurate. She looked at the scale, "I know what it is!"

Mytho placed her necklace on her, but she didn't transform. She just kept fading. "Daisy! What's wrong!" Mytho yelled, holding her in his hands. Fakir slowly began to stir.

"Ahh...what's going on?" He held onto his head. He recalled the guy with Ahiru then looked down. "Do mind filling me in on how we ended up in the sky being chased by two dragons, or am I dreaming?" He sarcastically asked. He looked to see Mytho kneeling down over something, he weakly walked up to Mytho and saw A fairy in his hands, fading. "Who is that?"

"It's Daisy..." Mytho told him he looked up to Fakir to reveal his tears, "She was trying to help us...but now...she's going to die!" Fakir felt his heart stop for a moment.

"There has to be someway we can save her!" Fakir took Daisy from Mytho. "_She so cold...why is this happening?"_

Yomi wanted to cry, but she had to protect Ahiru, being one of her knight. "_Please...I want to save Ahiru like a knight and a friend, but I also want to save Daisy...I want to save everybody!" _Yomi staff turned into a long staff, one that was too large for her to use. (It was three times her height.) "Try this! Winter aurora!" A blizzard appeared out of now where, freezing the dragons to the core. She shattered them and the shards of ice fell down as a soft light. The light seemed to have a healing effect on everyone.

"Huh?" Ahiru woke up to find herself floating in midair with soft light falling from the sky, like rain.

"Ahiru!" Fakir ran up to her, "Ahiru! Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yes...but..what's with all of this?" She placed her hands on her face to make sure she was really there.

"Yomi..." Yudan sat up, "Yomi...you cast a powerful spell that is far beyond your level." He looked at her staff then gasped, "T-That staff...It...It can't be...Yomi, you're a descendant of the Shirohon clan!" He grabbed Yomi by her shoulders, his face reflected fear if anything else.

"Yeah, I guess..." Yomi looked shocked. He was always laid back, but now, he was an entirely different person. "Master Yudan? What's wrong?"

Yudan sat back, holding his head in his hand. He suddenly felt really dizzy. Mytho grabbed him and asked him what's wrong. He sat up and placed his hands on Yomi shoulders, "Yomi, I don't want you to--" He was cut off when Yomi smiled at him.

"I'm going to help Georage! Can you keep them floating?" She looked a Rue who was dressing Daisy, Fakir who was comforting Ahiru and Mytho and Yudan. She then turned around to see Uzara still banging her drums. "Umm..you can stop now..."

"But it's fun zura!" Uzara smiled at her.

"Cool! I'll join you later! I'll see yooooouu!" She jumped down from the air gust that kept them a float and Yudan shifted the power to himself.

"Yomi! Don't go down there!" He yelled, but she was already gone. He threw his fist on the ground, "Darn it all!" He was caught up in his thoughts when Uzara yanked on his shirt.

"Why don't you want her to go zura?"

Yudan looked at Uzara then weakly smiled. It was a smile of sadness. "The Shirohon clan...is a special spellcasting clan...that masters in the art healing and element spells." He told her, this grabbed everyone elses attention. "Yomi is far too young and just realized her power...when Father sees her staff, he'll kill her at any cost to take her power."

Ahiru stood up. "Isn't there a way we can save her? Or support her?" Tears flowed out of her eyes. In the short time she had known Yomi, she was already like a sister. "Increase her chance of survival?" Her voice became hoarse with tears.

"There is one way..." Daisy told them. She was sitting on the ground in a laid back manner to preserve energy. "I could do it, but seeing what just happened it might be risky...that means the only one who can do this is you, Ahiru."

Ahiru's face grew serious, "I'll do whatever it takes."

Daisy smiled, "Do be so serious, take life easy a little. Anyway, back on subject, you can save her, but only if she wears your Roselet Stone." everyone was quiet. "Can she really save her by doing that?" Rue asked Daisy.

"It doesn't matter, she's not doing it." Fakir told him. His eyes looked deeply hurt for some reason.

"Why not?" Ahiru yelled at him. Now she was all the more tempted to do it, just to tell Fakir that he couldn't order her around.

"Because, You know what taking it off means!" Fakir yelled at her.

"Now now let's not fight." Rue tried to stop the conflict.

"What are they talking about zura?" Uzara asked Yudan.

Yudan put his hand on Uzara's head. "I'll tell you when you are older." He laughed. He knew that with Georage down there, Yomi would be safe.

On the ground, Georage and Kazuo were both to their wits end. They were both exhausted, yet ready to keep going. "Ready or not..." Georage dashed towards him and held his daggers out. He slashed right past him and was thrown into the wall of the house.

"Oh but I am ready..."

Yomi landed and saw the damage on the house, "What do we have to do! Build this house out of bricks!" She yelled.

"Yomi!" Georage ran in front of her. " I thought I told you to go away!"

"You did...and I did go away...but I came back!" Yomi smiled, she changed her expression to a muscular guys quickly and added, "With weapons.." in a deep voice. They both just stared at the girl as a leaf blew through the area. "What!" Yomi asked.

Kazuo saw her staff and recognized it immediately, "Oh! So our little comedian is from the Shirohon clan, eh?" He formed two swords and walked up to Georage, which was the only thing standing between him a Yomi. "I guess my son will have to wait...opportunity is at hand." He slashed one sword at Georage. He blocked but was bashed with the other sword.

Yomi held up her staff and jumped right over his head, "Georage!" She ran up to him and healed him at her touch. "Oh wow, that was quick." She smiled at him as he sat up. Georage blocked him and sent flames twirling at him. "Wow...could you always do that?" Yomi asked him.

"Only in this form..." He told her.

"What makes that form so different anyway?" Yomi asked.

"My natural abilities increase, and I can summon fire..." He told her, "_But I can also lose myself to anger in this form." _He added mentally. "_Just like years ago..." _He has a quick flashback of him as a child attacking the already weakened Yudan. He shook the image out of his head and picked Yomi up and jumped off. He flinched from the wounds that covered his body. "_She may have healed them, but the pain won't go away." _He thought to himself.

"Quack!" Georage and Yomi looked up to see Ahiru flying down as a duck with her pendant on her mouth. "Quack quack!" She glided over them and Georage stopped. He put Yomi down and saw Ahiru swoop down with the wind again. This time she dropped the pendant on Yomi.

"Eh?" Yomi held the jewel in her hand.

"Quack quack! Quack quack quack quack quack!" Ahiru was trying to tell her something but she didn't a clue.

"I have no clue why you gave this to me and I have no clue what you just said, but okay!" Yomi would have said more if their little buddy hadn't shown up.

"Don't try to run from me, Shirohon." He smirked. Georage flew at him but what slashed on the upper chest.

"Auuughh!" He grabbed his chest holding himself together.

"Georage!" Yomi tried to run. but was blocked by Kazuo.

"Well, well...what do we have here...a young girl? No, she's much too special...she's a young Shirohon." He grabbed her by her hair and grabbed her wrist. He examined her magical aura, "Oh! You are defendantly special! I cannot wait to have _your _power."

Yomi quivered in fear when she saw a red light appear from the pendant. The red light washed over her and when it faded, Yomi didn't look like a child, matter of a fact, she looked like she was twenty three. Her short brown hair had become fine,long,silky brown hair. She was wearing a white sorcery dress with no sleeves and had a gem necklace like tira wrapped around her head. Also, to add on to it, she was at a good height to use her staff now. "Come now...you wish to aquire my power...take by force!" Yomi and Kazuo fought like no end.

"You cannot deafeat me!" He yelled to her, as his swords clashed with her rod, he was thrown back by a magical aura.

"Over confidence can be your worst enemy...can you over come it?" Yomi questioned him, throwing him back with a water spell.

"_I never knew..."_ Ahiru thought, "_I never knew...that was so pretty..." _She watched Yomi fight like a maiden instead of a knight.

Georage got up and held himself together. His body was weak and he felt like he could collapse at any moment. "Yomi...can you help me out for a bit?" Yomi nodded and twirled behind him.

"I did not deafeat him...because as you said eairlier...this is a personal matter." She smiled as the wind increased the beauty of her face. "But if you desire my help, I shall aid you."

Georage ran forward, "See ya later, pops!" He spoke sarcastically. As he held out his daggers.

"_No! I cannot block this type of strike! Not with out more energy..." _He stood up with his sword, maybe if he was lucky, he could block it. But dodging it was out of the question...he tried to dodge it once before, and it was what took his human body's life.

"May your soul rest in peace!" Yomi enchanted Georage's daggers which slashed Kazuo into half, shattering his existence from the earth. Yomi grabbed Ahiru as a duck then looked at Georage who was staring at what was now his father's grave. He turned around and his eyes turned green again. He then collapsed on the ground and fell asleep.

Yomi healed his wounds then turned to Ahiru. "Thank you very much, for letting me use your pendant. Now, I return it to you..." She placed it around Ahiru's neck. A bright red flash covered the area and Yomi was a kid while Ahiru was a girl.

Everyone else entered the lawn to see Atsun passed out on the ground. Uzara woke him up by bashing her drums. "Waaauuggh!" He jumped up in a startled state. He stared at Uzara who stared at him back and everyone else just left them staring. Except for Daisy...she said it was going to get good.

When they reached the back, Rue inspected the damages, Mytho picked up Georage, Yudan was talking to Yomi and Ahiru... "I'm sorry Fakir!" She told him. Her eyes were glossy with the tears she held in her chest, "It saved Georage, and I'm still alive...can't we just forget it?"

"No." Fakir wasn't looking at her. "You chose to be Princess on your own, you can think on your own too!" He began to walk off, leaving Ahiru to sob at the ground.

Daisy ran inside with Uzara for bed. "Big day tomorrow!" She yelled.

"_She almost gets killed and it doesn't even phase her..." _fakir thought, walking towards the gate.

"Hey where are you going?" Atsun asked Fakir as he walked by him.

"Home. To my home, on the lake." He walked out of the fence and left sight.

Rue was comforting Ahiru as she sobbed through out the night. Mytho was right there with her. Uzara, Daisy, and Yomi slept while Yudan watched over Georage. Atsun was still waiting outside, "_Tsubasa..where did you go?"_

Tsubasa was running in the middle of the forest. "_Just about here!" _She stopped and caught her breath quickly. "Alex!" She yelled. "Alex! Where are you!"

Alex appeared in front of her, but he didn't look as happy as usual. "What do YOU want?" He sounded like he hated her very guts.

She sighed, "_I can't belive I'm about to do this..." _She thought, "_But it's the best thing I can do right now." _She took a deep breath and spoke to him,"I'm sorry."

Alex grew a shocked expression, "For what?"

Tsubasa shifted her eyes towards the ground while speaking to him, "I hurt you eairlier, remember." She blinked then looked at him, "and I have no intention to harm a friend." Tsubasa began to walk off.

Alex stood in the path,frozen still as he processed what just happened. "_She ran twenty miles from the house...just to aplogize?"_

He heard her voice again. "Hey Alex?"

"What?"

"You got a place to crash tonight?" She asked him.

"You're late, aren't you." He told Tsubasa. She looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Rumor has it some fairy lord wrecked your house..." He was silent and for good reason.

"I knew that.." Tsubasa looked serious. "Please, I can sense danger for twenty miles away."

"_Ironic how'd she would use twenty miles." _Alex thought. "Well..I guess..."

They began to walk back on home, "You know the only reason I'm doin this is because now you have to help us fix it tomorrow." Tsubasa told him.

"I thought so..." Alex sighed.

As they entered the house, they noticed the crying Ahiru and the missing Fakir. Mytho explained the entire story to them and went to check on Ahiru. Tsubasa couldn't help but fell sad. Ahiru wanted to help, but Fakir wants to protect her. She sighed seeing it as a hopeless situation.

Meanwhile, In Fakir's house, he sat alone in the house. For the first time, he truly was alone. He used to have at least Mytho or Uzara around or even Ahiru as a duck, (though he couldn't understand her.) but this time it was just the quiet room and the sound of his tears falling from his eyes. He didn't like being alone, he hated it. He was afraid of being alone like that for a long time and that scared him.

"_Well...If there has ever been a weak point..." _Neko thought looking into the waterbowl. She turned around and yelled, "Hey, you finish your plan yet?"

"No!" Kachika yelled. " But I did finish this puzzle!" She flashed a puzzle at Neko.

"_Is it just me or is she getting stupider." _Neko thought.

"Oh yay! I like dumplings!" Kachika yelled in the halls.

"_Yep. She's getting stupider." _Neko walked out of the room before Kachika could find her. "_I wonder how a light hearted person could possibly be the raven's child..."_


	7. Friend or foe?

Daisy: reading a letter

Atsun: What's it say?

Daisy: Princess tutu 007 does not own the rights to princess tutu...

Atsun: She made you do the disclaimer, didn't she?

Daisy: yeah...seems so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Once upon a time, there was a mother who bought a doll for her two daughters. One daughter brushed it's hair and kept it in good condition, and the other used it to play in reckless games. When the mother died, the two daughters were separated, taking their valuables with them. When it came to the doll however, one wanted it for herself, the other one wanted it for the memories. As the fought, the did not realize that the doll had begun to move on it's own..._

Chapter seven- Friend or foe?

"School is over!" Daisy ran out of the building like a racecar, wild and reckless. She ran over anything or anyone who got in her way. "Yeeeaaaahhhh!" She waited out the outside of campus for everyone else. (everyone being Uzara,Mytho and Ahiru.)

When everyone reached her, she darted home and saw that most of the house was already fixed. "Wow...that was fast!" Daisy gasped as she felt the knocked on the wood. "Oh wow...it's really sturdy too!"

"Yeah, I decided to get petrified wood to work with." Tsubasa placed down five planks of wood. Unlike the day before, she was wearing her usual clothes. "It's a bit tougher than normal wood."

"Oh. So how's Georage?" Daisy asked, touching the wood on her house again. She wanted know everything now so she wouldn't have to catch up later.

Tsubasa sighed and looked at the ground, "Yomi healed him, but he's in pretty bad shape...I'm suprised he didn't die." Tsubasa then turned her head to a window which was a window in the room Georage was sleeping in. "_But in that form, I shouldn't be too suprised." _She thought. She turned to Daisy who was rubbing her hand on the wood. "Have you _ever _seen petrified wood before?"

Daisy shook her head. "No...I didn't even know it existed..." Tsubasa stared at Daisy like she was the dumbest person on earth.

Tsubasa picked up the planks she dropped eairlier and walked off. Daisy followed her, not knowing what else to do. "So...how's Ahiru?" Tsubasa asked Daisy.

Daisy's merry expression shook her head with a slightly sad look. "Fakir didn't come to school today. He wouldn't of happened to of shown up around here today, would he?"

"No..." Tsubasa just kept walking forward, having her discussion with Daisy. She kneeled down and began to set the wood into place, "Things aren't really looking up right now..."

"Yeah..but still, what can we do?" Daisy asked Tsubasa. Tsubasa stood up and walked over to the patio. Se sat down in a chair and drank from a cup of water.

"Simple. The thing that we do best." Tsubasa put her cup down. "We weight it through."

Daisy and Tsubasa were both quiet. "Hey! Where do you want this?" Alex appeared out of nowhere, carrying a rock five times his size. Daisy looked shocked, but Tsubasa examined the yard.

"Put it near the front." She told him then sat back. "Ugghh...I'm about to go off edge."

"What do you mean by that?" Yomi walked outside. Tsubasa and Daisy both stared at her, "What? I'm waiting for Uzara! Which reminds me, why did you guys enroll her in school?"

"They had reasons..." Atsun followed Yomi outside. He was still dizzy a little, but he was okay. "Besides, if she stayed around all the time, Tsubasa would make her house wood."

"No, because then the house would become haunted and scare little children like you away." Tsubasa retorted.

"What!" Atsun was read to attack.

"Oh they're back!" Yomi ran up to the small group that entered the gates. Yomi ran up and tackled Uzara who banged on her drums and demanded that she be let go.

"Waaaaaaa! Lemme go zuraaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Uzara banged on her drums. Yomi jumped off of her, and ran off.

She cam back with a jump rope, "Wanna go to the park?"

Uzara banged on her drums and followed Yomi to the park.

Mytho helped Ahiru to her room then came outside. He sat down in a chair and joined Daisy and Tsubasa "I'm worried about her." Mytho looked at the door. "She hardly ate today."

Atsun brought out some drinks. "That's never a good sign." He sat down and drank from his cup a little, "Maybe we could make her a special dinner?"

"Yeah...normally she eats a lot of bread, but today, she only had one slice. She didn't even finish it." Daisy looked at Tsubasa who was deep in thought. "Ehhh?" She poked Tsubasa with her foot. "Poke. Poke. Poke."

"You poke me one more time and I'll make you the spirit that haunts this house." Tsubasa shifted her eyes in a cold glare at Daisy who lowered her foot and gave her a dumbfounded look.

"That's an inside joke missy." She told her.

Tsubasa turned her head and looked at Daisy, Mytho had sweatdrops form from his head. "Tell me, do you even know what an inside joke is?" Tsubasa asked Daisy. Daisy blinked then sat up. She walked in front of Tsubasa the picked her up by the shoulders. "What the-! Let me go right now!"

Atsun nearly died laughing as Daisy threw her in the house, "Okay! Now, you are inside! Now you can say an inside joke!" Daisy smiled as she let the cold air leave the house as Tsubasa stood up. The air, though, was also silent, and held a bone chilling aura. The worst part was, Daisy was serious...

"You...are...going...to..die..." Tsubasa got out her rod.

"Awwww...that's not an inside--Waaaaaaa!" Daisy ran as Tsubasa followed.

"Get back here!" Tsubasa caused explosions all over the lawn.

"Well...it's a good thing we haven't work on that yet..." Alex said, joining them in his break.

Mytho stared at Alex. He looked somewhat diffrent without his ninja clothes on, "So..Alex is it?" Mytho started, "Do you now where Yudan is?"

Alex blinked at Mytho, "Yeah he's watching Georage." Mytho stood up and thanked him then walked inside.

Mytho walked in the room to see Yudan watching over Georage. "Did this happen years ago?" Mytho asked Yudan.

He sighed and looked at the floor. "Sort of...I couldn't help him last time." He turned up to look at Mytho. Mytho sat down next to Yudan and asked him why, "Well...He attacked me."

"What?"

"Yep...it was kind of hard I guess. I mean, I was already injured, but he was hurt even more." Yudan looked at Georage. "He lost his mother and killed his father...when I tried to stop him, he came after me."

"What got him to stop?" Mytho sounded alot like his feeling of curiosity.

"Well...he fainted." He looked back down at the ground, "It was his first time ever acting like that, so his body went into complete shock...I guess he has become stronger..."

"So why do you two argue if you are good friends?" Mytho asked him.

"That's just the way brothers are..." Yudan smiled at the wall in front of him.

Mytho smiled at stood up, "I envy you, you know that?"

Yudan laughed, "That's strange, cuase I envy you..."

"Why's that?" Mytho turned around.

"Becuase you have someone who will stay forever by your side."

Mytho smiled, but it looked hurt and painful, "You're not the only one who needs someone right now."

Yudan blinked then gave Mytho a shocked expression. "How is she?"

Mytho nodded his head. His expression looked as if he were going to cry. "She's in bad shape..." Yudan sighed and got up.

"Watch over him, will ya?"

Mytho gasped. "Are you going to...?"

"Yeah...seems she needs a little talk through..." He walked past Mytho, "Might be the only way to get her over it." Mytho's face calmed at this remark.

"Okay...I'll watch over him...Rue isn't even here anyway." Mytho watched Yudan leave the room.

In her room, Ahiru was crying. She was so sad by what Fakir had told her. "_I thought you would stay forever by my side..." _Her tears made her pillow wet. "_..but was it only to my duck form? Only becuase you could control me?" _She continued to cry, seeing the image from last night replay in her head, unable to erase what had happened. "_I know Fakir didn't want me to...but Yomi could have died if it weren't for me..." _She heard the door knock, "Come in..." She said in hoarse tone.

"How are you?" Yudan walked in the room. Ahiru jumped up and sat on her bed. She placed her wet pillow on her lap to clentch it tightly instead of crying.

"I'm fine." She looked down at the wet areas on her pillow. She knew all too well that she wasn't fine. Matter fact, she was the opposite.

Yudan sat next to her and put his hand on hers, "Look, I understand you are hurt...but you can't just blame yourself..." Ahiru looked at Yudan's face. He looked hurt himself, "Yomi...she's hurt far more than you...I can tell." He sighed then put his hand on his head. "Only I can tell becuase I've known her so long..."

Ahiru clentched her pillow and tears flowed out of her eyes. "I know that...but...I can't stop thinking about how hurt Fakir looked." She buried her face in her pillow. Yudan stood up and began to leave.

"When you feel better, you will...but for now...just don't kill yourself over it, okay?" Yudan left the romm with a warm smile, but on the inside, he was hurt just as much as Ahiru.

Ahiru watched him leave and the feeling of lonelyness overwhelmed her again. "Come back..." She whispered, choked by her tears, "Please, come back...I don't want to be alone..." She cried again and felt the necklace tap on her chest. She looked down on it and recalled Daisy giving it to her, and her handing it away to Yomi.

"_You're alone, aren't you?" _A voice called out to her. It seemed to envolpe Ahiru as she spoke back to it, even though she didn't know who the voice belonged to...

"Yes..." She answered.

"_Why are you alone? You should never be alone...of all the people...the kind hearted princess is alone?" _The voice told her. Ahiru's room was suddenly washed in water.

"!" Tsubasa stood up almost instantly from her seat, "Someone's here!" Alex and Atsun stood up immeadtlily after her.

Daisy looked at Tsubasa, "Ohh?" She looked up at the ceiling then blinked as she looked back at Tsubasa, "Oh! You're right!"

They all ran into the house. "Whatever it is, it's not normal." Alex told them. He shifted his hands and was suddenly wearing his ninja outfit. "It would be hard to sneak past me and Tsubasa together."

They all ran to the door of Ahiru's room, where Mytho and Yudan were waiting. "You sensed it too?" Yudan asked Tsubasa as they approached them. They stopped and Daisy touched the door.

She placed her head towards it and heard water. In her mind, Daisy was floating in the water, but in reality, she collasped on the ground. "Daisy!" Atsun grabbed her and patted her face.

"What happen to her?" Tsubasa asked Yudan as he inspected her. he walked up to the door and got a tsutra out of his shirt. He slapped it on the door and it burned instantly.

"A curse..." Yudan recited. "A powerful one too...If we touch it, we're stuck in the area whatever it is made in there."

"If it's a curse!" Mytho deformed his sword and ran off, "I'm going to find Yomi! I'll be right back!"

"That's right, she's a Shirohon, so breaking this curse could be done by her." Tsubasa told everyone.

"Let's just hope she's old enough...some magic can only be aquired through age..." Yudan explained to her.

In the room, Daisy was swimming in the water as Madame Butterfly. "Ohh..." She held a glowing fish in her hand. "Wow, I can breath...and it's so warm..." She shook her head. "No no no...That's not why I'm here! Ahiru!" She swam further into the water. "_I thought this was a same room, but this is huge!" _She reached her hand out in front of her, waiting to feel the ground. Daisy herself was like a mirror of the clear water's beauty. The plants and creture in the water were beautiful and friendly, welcome like.

Deep at the very bottom, Ahiru was held motionless, as if under a spell. She laid on the floor of the water, blankly staring at the water above her. She watched bubbles rise above her and some fish swim by, but nothing much. "Fair Princess..." The voice told her. Ahiru made it out much clearly now...it was a girl. She felt a hand touch the side of her face, but she didn't move, she just stay there, as if she were a motionless puppet. "You'll stay with me forever, won't you?" The girl appeared and rubbed her cheek on her hand which was on Ahiru's face.

"Okay..." Ahiru spoke as if she were emotionless.

"Good." The girl rose up and swan to flower where she recived a beatuiful flower, Ahiru turned her head to see what she looked like, not that she cared anyway. She had fin ears and fins around her ankles and wrist. She had two long locks of hair in the front and short evenly trimmed teal hair in the back. It neatly went with her blue toned skin and bright red eyes. She swam up to Ahiru and placed the flower in her hair. "It doesn't matter if you never move, as long as you are here." She moved her hair back and looked at her face. She smiled darkly, and swam off.

Meanwhile, Mytho was looking for Yomi. "Yomi? Yomi! Yomi! Where are you!" He had checked the park three times. "_Could it be that...that she was never here?" _Mytho gasped for air. He ran around town yelling for Yomi, any sign she was near. When he bumped into someone and fell. "Ouch. I'm sorry, please forgive me, I was in a rush and.." his voice trailed off as he realized who it was. "Oh. Fakir."

"Oh is right. What are you doing?" Mytho jumped up and Fakir did the same.

"Have you seen Yomi?" Mytho asked Fakir.

Fakir pointed behind him and revealed Uzara and Yomi, "Yeah, why? What's with you?"

Mytho ran up to Yomi, "Yomi! It's an emergency! We need your help!"

Yomi gasped, "Okay! Let's Uzara!" She ran off with her old staff in one hand and Uzara in the other.

"Quick isn't she?" Fakir watched them leave. He turned to Mytho who was still catching his breath, "What's going on? Did something happen to Ahiru?" He felt panic rise in his chest. He tried to hide it, but he couldn't stop shaking...If anything happened to her, it would be his fault. He did leave her to make her own decisions. Mytho nodded as he collasped to the ground, " Ah! Mytho!" Fakir held him up, "_He must have been panicing the entire time..." _Fakir rushed off to Daisy's house without even thinking. He just felt that it was the right thing to do.

In the water, Daisy was still swimming. "Geez, can this place be any bigger!" Her wings supplied her light in the dark depths that she just swam in. "_Thank goodness I have wings...I'd never be able to swim this far, it's too dark...but...this is a body of water, so the only place I have to go that I haven't gone, is down!"_

Fakir bashed into the house and set Mytho down. Without even waiting to catch his breath, he began to talk with them, "What...is...going..on?"

"Something is on the other side of this door..." Yomi tapped it with her staff. "I tried to break the spell, but if I did that then Ahiru and Daisy would be lost for good."

Tsubasa punched the wall, "Damn it! Is there nothing we can do!"

"Sometimes that's just the way things are.." Yudan told her, putting her fist down.

"Ohh...was Daisy always like thatzura?" Uzara asked Atsun pointing to Daisy with a drumstick.

"AH!" Atsun yelped in shock. Everyone turned around to see Daisy's color was literally fading. "W-What going on? What's wrong with her?" Atsun looked at everyone for a reply.

Tsubasa ran for the door. Yudan, Alex and Yomi held her back, "Don't you idiot! You'll be stuck in there too!" Alex reminded her.

"Daisy you idiot! Don't go further in! You'll die!" Tsubasa yelled at the door, hoping Daisy could hear here. She sank to her knees and begged Daisy to not go further.

Fakir, however, was in a trance state. He remembered how even though he chose to, he had ended up in the oak tree. Ahiru's words gave him courage, and she even apolgized to him. He knew that this time around however, she was in there becuase of him, and if his voice didn't reach hers...He ran up to the door and banged on the side of the doors, "Ahiru!" His voice echoed through out the house. "Ahiru! Can you hear me! Ahiru!" He banged on the sides of the door, hoping that some sound would reach her. He sank to his knees, letting his fist slide down the wall then to his sides, "Ahiru..." He began to cry as guilt flooded him to the core. "Ahiru!" He yelled one last time before being silence by his own tears.

Tsubasa's body released it's strain, and Yudan, Alex and Yomi let go of her. "Fakir..." She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Alex asked to see one of Yomi's tsutra's. She gave him one and he wrapped it around a kunai.

"Mirage blade!" He slashed the door and where he slashed, a huge flash appeared. When the light subsided, they were all in clear, blue water, wrapped with beauty and warmth from all directions.

"What?" Yomi looked at Alex who was holding his focus.

"This is what is inside of the room...I can pull us out anytime. But to keep us in,I need to concentrate." He closed his eyes and concentrated completely on keeping them in the mirage.

"I've read about this..." Yudan told them, "It's an advanced technique, and only the skilled can use it. But, when in a mirage, we can see and hear everything, but we cannot touch anything, nor can the things that are not part of the mirage hear or see us."

"That doesn't explain why he needed one of my tsutras..." Yomi sighed.

"Becuase...Tsutra's broke the curse of the door..." Alex explained. He then went back to concentrating on keeping them in the mirage.

"Ohhh.." Uzara was sidetracked by all the glowing fish. "Wow...lots of fish zura!"

Tsubasa looked around. "Who would live in water? A mermaid? But why go after Ahiru?"

"I don't know..." Atsun told her, "but whoever it is must want to make her feel at home."

Fakir looked dead ahead, seeing if he could find any trace of Ahiru. He didn't care if he was working with that dumb ninja, he didn't care that Uzara wasn't even paying attention. Right now, all he could think about, was her. "_Ahiru...where are you?"_

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, he looked behind him to see Yomi smiling, "I'm sure we'll find her..." Yomi sat down next to him and helped him look.

Atsun held Daisy watching her, "_It seems her color has stopped fading...actually, it looks like it's coming back..."_

Tsubasa walked up to her, "I see...as we go further into the water, we keep her body close to her consious mind..." Tsubasa walked up to the barrier like protective walls. She began to look for anyone who was trapped in the water.

Daisy was near the bottom when she saw a brightly shining clastle at the very bottom. "Huh? What's that?" She swam around it, examining it's detailed features, "A castle made of coral..."

Suddenly, two sharks appeared and drove Daisy away.She found safety behind a rock. She carefully looked over the rock too see the sharks swimming around the castle. "_Are they guards?" _Daisy form her shield, "_I don't know, but I'm a knight! Sworn to protect my princess, and I can sense her in there!" _She sat behind the rock, stiff as a board, "_But I'm scared..." _she whined. She looked at the sharks again and remembered, "Oh that's right! Sharks have strong noses!" She looked around and found a rock."Okay so if nothing else..." She swam around and noticed alot of rocks in one particular area, "Those aren't rocks..." Daisy swam down to find out that the rocks, were actually oysters. "_I'm not doing this becuase I want to..." _she grabbed one of the oysters and gabbed it open with the rock. "_Okay..." _She placed the oyster down around the rock she was at moments before and quickly swam off.

The sharks smelled the oyster and swam to it, giving Daisy a quick moment to sneak by. "Whew...I never would have thought that would work. I thought I would need more. Oh well...It was pretty big anyway." Daisy swam into the castle, hoping that she would find someone there who could help her. But what she found was even greater...

"Ahiru!" Daisy swam up to Ahiru to see that she was asleep. "Awww..come on! Of all the times to be asleep!" She grabbed her sholders and began to shake her. "Oha come on..." She shook her even harder but Ahiru didn't wake up. "Well fine, I didn't just swim this far down just to be a messanger..." She put Ahiru over her sholders, "You're coming with me!"

Daisy jumped up and was about to swim off when she heard a voice. She turned around in startlement to see who it was, but no one was there. She then turned around again to see the mermaid girl in front of her. "WAHHH!" She jumped in startlement. When she relaxed a little, her face showed nothing but shock.

"Why are you taking the princess from me?" She said. No, not said, it was almost like a telepathy. Her mouth wasn't moving, but her voice rang through the area. "She said she would stay forever with me..." She swam around Daisy, inspecting her to see who she was. She stopped in front of her and continued to talk with Daisy. Her face was kind and gentle, but Daisy knew that she wasn't normal to cuase all of this. "You're one of her knights, aren't you?"

"What are you! The feeling of curiosity!" Daisy yelled. She still had Ahiru on her sholders, but she really wanted to get out of there. Something didn't feel right. "Look, yes. I am her knight, and she doesn't belong here, so were are leaving!" Daisy began to swim off when a current washed her back. "What!"

"You're not taking the princess from me...she's the only one who will accept me..." The mermaid splashed a huge water ball at Daisy, seprating her from Ahiru.

"Ahiru!" Daisy swam against the currents, and reached out her hand. She almost grabbed Ahiru when the mermaid grabbed Ahiru and swam to the top of the castle. Daisy yelled out, but was taken back by a stronger current. "_Darn it! That current is too strong! If only I had a way of defending myself against it..." _Daisy thought and thought about it. "_Oh yeah!" _Daisy laughed at her own stupidity, "_I can use my own shield! I am the wings of protection after all..." _Daisy waved her arms around her waist, forming her shield. She swam up to the current but was taken back. "What the! Darn all wrachin' stinken' no good, useless..." Daisy ranted on for five minutes. It all ended when she kicked her foot on a statue and stubbed her toe. "YEOOOWWCCHH!" She rubbed her toe as she whined.

"Well...my ordinary barrier isn't going to work..." Daisy was sitting on the statue now that she was done ranting. She was thinking long and hard then noticed something. As small as it was, there was a tiny hollow spot in the center. Daisy thought, "_Even as a fairy, I'm still too big...but..." _She swam up as close as she could and looked inside of it. "_There's no current! In that case..." _She twirled and formed a barrier. It was like a large, oval shaped bubble that she fit perfectly in. "All right..." She swam back to the very edge, "_Wow...this barrier is movable? I don't even know my own powers...man, that's lame..." _She whined. She was at the wall and made herself in a straight line with current. "_3...2...1...blast off!" _She shot her feet from the wall and moved towrd the current...well..she didn't even reach it.

"The water slowed me down! Wehhh.." Daisy cried. "How am I supposed to save..." Daisy had a crazy idea...so crazy, it might work...but it was dangerous none the less. She swam back outside to see the sharks swimming around, "_Okay...let's see now...I'm going to need some sort of rope.." _She looked around and saw a thick vine. "_Hopefully this will hold me..becuase if not..I'm all out of options." _She whined to herself. She looked at the sharks from afar then swam up to the largest one. She secertly wrapped the vine around it's tail, then swam in front of the shark. "Boo!" She yelled in it's face.

"Do you mind?" The shark told her in a deep manly voice.

Daisy stared at the shark like he was in a clown suit, "Yep. I've gone crazy..I'm talking to a fish."

"Oh what? You're a fairy! Of course I can talk to you, it's a nature talks to nature law. You don't know that?" The shark explained to her.

"Well..I was raised by humans, so no." Daisy was still staring at him like he was crazy.

"Oh...well, the name is Paul. You aren't here to take me above are ye'?" He asked her with heavy suspicion.

"No...I was here to get you to help me swim through the current thing inside, but..." Daisy trailed off, she was still kind of shocked.

"Oh, current by Ami? No problem, I swim through them all the time! Greg never has, he's a bit of the chicken of the sea." He laughed at his own joke, and Daisy's mouth just widened.

"_A fish that laughs at his own jokes..." _Daisy blinked, "So you think you can help me?"

"Yeah, sure, but..."

"But what?" Daisy was afraid that she couldn't get his help.

"Lately, someone's been after Ami. Don't know who it is, but they've killed all of Ami guards." The shark looked around as if the person were near.

"Oh really? Is Ami someone that important?"

Paul shook his head, "No. Not that's she's roalytiy, but she is pages in a book!" The shark laughed.

"I don't get it, is that an inside joke?" She recalled how an hour ago, she had the same discussion with Tsubasa.

"No, no not at all...but becuase the princess of the kingdom is alive, her pages came to life! Creating her as who she is." The shark watched Daisy as her face went from lost to shocked.

"_Pages? In a book!" _She recalled how all her life, Neko had told her that there was no story for them, just a ledgened. "_If Ami is a page in the book...Then that means.." _Daisy remembered everyone they saved recently. "_Then what happen to their pages!"_

_"_You alright there?" The shark asked her. She blinked then nodded.

"Anyway, what does this person look like? A description?" She sighed, waiting for an answer, "_Whoever it is, knows about the ledgend." _She thought to herself.

"Desicription, aye? Well...let's see...black hair...gold eyes, looks kinda like a cat girl...oh yeah! She uses lace or ribbons to fight. She uses them like swords..." The shark saw Daisy go pale this time.

"_Neko!" _Daisy was shocked. What did she want with Ami? Was there something she didn't tell Daisy? Under all the pressure of thoghts, Daisy fainted in the water.

Up with the rest of the knights, the reached the dark area. "It's really dark zura!" Uzara banged on her drums.

"Be quiet Uzara!" Everyone yelled in unison. (You only knew they were there becuase you could hear their voices.)

"It's amazing to know Daisy swam through here..."Tsubasa told them all.

"Why can't we just add a light or something?" Atsun asked.

"Becuase we're not really here.." Mytho explained. "It would have absolutly no effect."

"Sigh...I just wish we did..." Yudan sighed. He put his hand on his forehead, "becuase, she's driving me crazy..." Yomi was unsepratable from his leg. She was quivering in fear.

Fakir was still scanning the area. He hadn't said one word since they arrived in the mirage. "How's he doing?" Alex asked Tsubasa.

"He's not as bad as he was ten minutes ago...but.." Tsubasa sighed. "But, he could alsways be better..." She sat sown and just watched the darkness pass them by. "I'm sure if Ahiru is being held anywhere, it will give off a faint glow none the less..."

Alex nodded then looked ahead. "Yudan, do you know where we are yet?"

Yudan turned around and shook his head, "No...I'm sorry...it seems we are in a place I've never heard of."

"Hehe...master of geography can't even tell where we are?" Atsun teased Yudan. Yudan stared at him then asked him if he had any clue. "No..." Atsun was deafeated at his own game.

"Do you at least notice any unique qualities of this place?" Tsubasa stood up and began ispecting it herself, although, she could see nothing.

"Well...yes. I noticed a few..." Yudan explained in the direction of her voice, "The first noticable thing is the unchanging tempature. No matter how deep we go, it's just warm. Never too hot or cold. Second, is the fact that there is nothing here to taint the water. It seems to be the cleanest water I've ever come across."

Yomi was still attached to Yudan's leg when she spotted something. "Oh...hey what's that!" They all looked down to see a coral castle. "It looks shiney!"

Tsubasa walked over to the side with Yudan and Yomi. She was joined by Fakir and Atsun. Their faces began to glow as they appraoched the castle. "I have a guess our little princess is in there.."

Daisy woke up to see a shark in front of her. Completly oblivious to the conversation she had eairlier, she screamed. "yeeeeek! Shark!" She swam off with incredible speed, but crashed into a rock. "Ow!"

"You alright there?" The shark patted her back.

"Please don't eat me!" Daisy begged. She was still moving on instinct as she sank to bottom of the rock and trembled in fear.

"Eat you? Why would I? I don't even eat fish? Besides, we're friends right?"

Daisy recalled the conversation from eairlier, "You're a veggitarian?"

"Yeah...Ami don't like it when I eat fish, so I drink water and eat seaweed...Greg eats a bit of meat here and there, but don't tell him I told ye' that."

"So I take it he was the one that ate the oyster." Daisy scratched her left cheek in embarassment.

"That was you who set it up? Man, I'd never seen Greg so fierce in his life! Haha!"

"Umm...where is Greg anyway?" Daisy looked around for a second shark but couldn't find it. Suddenly, as if on cue, a shadow loomed over head. "He's right above me isn't he...?"

"Oi there!" Paul raised a fin as the second shark lowered. "This is my good mate, Daisy!" He pointed to Daisy like she was a toy on display.

"Yeah, that's nice...so...why are you down here? Shouldn't we be guarding Ami?" Greg asked Paul. Daisy just sat in disbelif as the two sharks talked and talked. "Oh..so she wants to see Ami." Greg looked around. "Well...the coast looks cleafr, so I'll let you take her, but come back as soon as she's out of the current. It'll be easy swimming past there."

Greg swam off and begam to protect the castle once again. Paul on the other hand, swam in front of her, "Get on there, mate!"

"But don't sharks have teeth over their bodies?" Daisy blinked, visioning her being eaten by the shark skin. "_Yeah, not quiet the best way to go out."_

"Ah, don't worry. You think we're normal every day sharks? We talk! What'd you expect?" He slapped her on the back, sending her flying into a rock.

"WAAHHHH!" She bashed face first into the rock. She pushed herself out of the crater she had formed, rubbing her nose. "_Aww...what's the deal here!" _She swam up to Paul with an angry expression. "Are you going to take me or not?"

"Sure! Just hop on the fin!" He waved her onto his fin with a swing. She swam up to him and carefully grabbed his fin.

"Wow! No teeth." She rubbed it and felt the rubber like skin rub against her hands. She grabbed on the fin and held on tightly. "Umm...seeing how this is rubber like, will I slide off?"

"Then tie somethin' there! I don't mind..." Daisy swam to his tail fin and unwrapped the vine from eairler.

"_I guess it will have to do..." _Daisy wrapped it around her waist then to his fin. She then grabbed on tightly and Paul braced himself.

"Ready or not mate, here we go!" The shark swam veriously fast and Daisy the current up ahead. She grabbed his fin even harder as he swam into the current, slashing the hollow area even larger with his pointed nose. "Woo hoo!" They flew out of the current. Daisy was so shaken up, she couldn't even let go. "Come on now, can't be that bad.."

"Eh hehe!" Daisy withered off of the shark and found her legs. She stood up and looked around. "Did he already leave? What happen? I didn't even get to thank him..." Daisy looked around to see a special glowing room. It had glowing seashells it along with sunlight beaming from the top. "Wow, this is pretty.." Daisy recalled why she was even there. "I did NOT just go through all that trouble just to get stuck here!"

She swam in the cave area and looked around for Ahiru. "Ahiru?" She yelled her name out, hoping for a response. "Ahiru?" Daisy swam up to a large dome like room and saw the mermaid floating in the water with Ahiru, who was now Princess tutu. "Ahiru!" Daisy swam up to them.

"You again? Why must you keep the princess away from me? She wishes to stay with me!" The mermaid grabbed Ahiru by the arms.

"Why do you want her for yourself?" Daisy asked her.

She smirked then began to talk. "Do you really not remember? Everyone wants the princess to stay with only them! No one else."

"I don't understand...why won't you let her chose who she really want to be with? Not taking advantage of her feelings." Daisy postured the mime pose of heart.

"But it's the only way they can get hold of what they want..." A voice spoke behind Daisy. She turned around to see a twirling figure. It was familiar, but in more ways than one.

"Lady Ribbon!" Daisy wanted to jump out and hug her, but it seemed wrong to do, especially now.

"They all want the princess, but she ends up with her prince. So they use endless tactics to have the princess as their own. Even if they have to sell their soul." Neko spoke all of this like she was a teacher. She was still wearing the black ribbon laced tutu, still had black hair, still her. The only diffrence was is that she wasn't there with Daisy, she was there one her own terms. No. Not her terms, Kachika's terms.

"That's your brillant excuse!" Daisy swam up to the mermaid girl and floated around her. "I see nothing wrong with you...the way you are...so why--?" She was cut off when a water current sent her flying backwards. "AHHH!"

Neko looked as if she didn't care, but on the inside, she wanted to help her, desprately.

Daisy got back up with a smile. She wanted to help the mermaid, she wanted to help Neko, but she knew that what had just happened was only the beggining. "_Never give up hope." _Daisy thought to herself as she readied herself for round two.

Meanwhile everyone else was flowing through the current. "Wow! This is incredible!" Yomi stared at the current in awe with Uzara.

"This current is pretty strong." Yudan told them, "It could change an ocean current with ease."

Tsubasa looked at him, "Yeah, but those weren't ordinary sharks outside, they were much to large."

"Proably created to swim through currents like these." Alex told them. He looked up ahead and saw a faint glow. "We're almost there!"

"Almost where zura?" Uzara asked. Mytho touched her head and told her that they were almost near finding Ahiru.

They swam in the cave area, looking at the glowing shells jammed in the wall. "They look like crystals at first, but they're not." Tsubasa looked at them carefully.

"Who ever took Ahiru has no intention of letting her go." Yudan sat down. "All we can do is cheer Daisy on, and hope she can win."

"In that case, we're doomed." Tsubasa sighed. She looked at Atsun who looked tired. "Are you okay? Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah...I did...but for some reason..I feel really tired..." Atsun yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Yomi laid him down on his back and casted a sleep spell on him. She looked at everyone who gave her a lost and confused look. "What?"

They look dead ahead as they entered the dome like room. "AH! That's--!" They were all held in shock by the sight of Neko. They looked to see Daisy and then at the mermaid. Then they saw Ahiru.

"Ahiru!" Fakir yelled out, hoping she would hear him. Tears welled up from inside of him, seeing her like this. "_It's my fault..." _Fakir covered his eyes in frustration. "_She's here becuase of me! Becuase I can't ever seem to let those I care about do what they want." _Tears flowed out of his eyes. tears that he had been holding back for a long time. "_Becuase I don't want to lose them...I want them to always be there. So I tell them what to do and limit them from the world." _Fakir contiued to cry as he thought of the way he treated Ahiru.

"We have to see if there is anything we can do." Tsubasa announced. "Aren't there spells that can aid and attack things if you have an image of them?" She turned to Yudan and Yomi.

"Hey, we'e spellcasters! Not black magic artist!" Yomi told her in an offened tone.

"But, spellcasters can use black magic if we want to." Yudan explained, "It's just risky, becuase using black magic detirates the soul."

"That explains why black magic users go insane." Tsubasa uttered is slight humor. She turned to watch what Daisy would do.

"You will not take the princess away from me!" Ami swirled water around Daisy and Neko. Daisy defended herself, while Neko jumped out of it as if it were nothing.

"You're right...you won't give her up by choice..." Neko walked in the water as if it were solid ground. "But I'm not here for her. I'm here for you." Ami's eyes slammed open to this remark, she slowly moved back in fear, unknowing to what would happen. "That's right. I did not come here to save her...but.." Neko readied her ribbons and vanished. She reappeared behind Ami, "I came here to get rid of you..." She slashed Ami in the torso and sent her flying backwards.

"Aiii!" Ami sat on the ground.

"Stop this Neko!" Daisy gaurded Ami with her body.

"That's Lady Ribbon to you." Neko told her in a spine chilling tone.

Daisy didn't want to hurt Neko, but if Neko would hurt Ahiru, she would take action. "Please..." Daisy walked forward. "You don't need to feel pain... You don't need to serve who you are forced to. Take your own actions."

"I am...I made an agreement." Neko smirked as if she didn't care.

"Then why do I hear a voice crying from the inside?" Daisy reached her hand out to Neko.

"_No...it's not to me...it's to the voice inside of me." _Neko thought. She readied her ribbons again and slashed Daisy. Daisy got back up only to be thrown down again. "You're a pathetic excuse as a knight!"

Daisy sat back up, trying to get up, "Isn't that what you've told me before?" She smiled at her, even though she was in pain, she could smile at the one who harmed her. Neko looked shocked then twirled around, forming a ribbon cacoon then when the ribbons settled, she was gone. "Neko..." Daisy siighed. She turned around to see Ami with Princess Tutu still.

"Although I am grateful for my life, you may still not have her." The mermaid began to dance with her, "For you see, she's chosen me."

Daisy stood up and woobled. She supported herself on a wall and began to dance. It wasn't a normal dance, it was a dance that seemed diffrent from all of the dances in the world. "A fairy dance?" Yudan spoke aloud in confusion.

"What's that zura?" Uzara asked for everyone else and her own curiosity.

"I'm sure there is only one person here who knows that." Mytho told her, he then turned his head to Yudan, "Right, Yudan?"

"It's a dance...that can summon elemental spirits. It can do other marvolous things too." Yudan explained, "It's said, that when the King Fairy does this dance, he can revive the dead. But Daisy is just an average Fairy..."

"I would be so sure..." Tsubasa told him. She knew technically, she was a simple fairy, but in real life, she was something more. She looked at the sleeping Atsun who seemed to be shivering at the cold. Tsubasa took of her jacket and put it on him. She noticed there was something in her pocket. "Eh? What's this?" She looked at the folded piece of paper to see she had seven pieces of blank paper folded neatly. "Oh yeah! I kept some spare paper and a pen on me while we worked on the house."

Fakir looked back and saw Tsubasa holding the paper. She dug into the same pocket and pulled out a pen. he got up and reached his hand out. "Can I see those?" He asked her in a terrified, yet sad tone.

Tsubasa smiled and handed it over. "Sure...but use it at your own risk." She knew what he was planning to do. He was planning on writing a story.

Fakir sat down and began to think of what to write. He recalled Atotoa's words , the one's when he first started writing, "_If you write a story, it will just flow with realitly, but, if you will something strongly enough, realilty will go in the direction of your story." _

"_Then I'll use up all my will if I must." _Fakir's hand began to slide across the paper. The carefully read each word to himself, as everyone but Yudan, Alex and Tsubasa looked at the paper with curiosity.

_Once upon a time, their was a princess with a broken heart. It was broken becuase of what one of her friends did to her, and cuased her to suffer greatly. Taking advantage of the moment, a mermaid took the princess to her chamber. One of the princess knights followed but proved to be useless..._

_"_I wonder about that..." Mytho said aloud.

Tsubasa looked at the paper, she read it all then nodded, "You're right." Everyone looked at her. "It seems Daisy is well aware of us being here...her dance..it isn't to save Ahiru. She knows she cannot do that alone. So she's using that dance...to allow Fakir to write this story."

Everyone gasped at this remark. "Then...what happened to the strain of spinning a story?" Mytho asked Tsubasa. Yomi and Uzara were way out of the loop, while Yudan knew only becuase he researched it, and Alex knew what she was talking about.

"Everything must go somewhere...it's impossible for something that dooes exisit to just vanish..." Yudan tried to sort out what Mytho meant.

"What do you mean? I've seen food disappear off my plate before!" Yomi told him.

"It's a long process, but I'll explain it later." Yudan told her.

Tsubasa looked at Daisy then came to a conclusion. "The pain...is being transfered...to Daisy." The all looked down at Daisy who was still in pain, but still helped Fakir.

Fakir looked at her then back at the paper, he then, continued to write. ..._the knight's dance, however, was to help the one that had broke the princess's heart. She continued to dance until he finally grabbed the courage to face his mistakes. As he tried to help the princess, he could not reach her, he thought it over and over until he saw..._

Fakir heard a voice in his head. It wasn't a voice he knew, and it wasn't his own. it was someone, no someTHING else. It told him that he had to change the story right here if he wished to change the story at all. Fakir grabbed the pen tightly and pressed it on the paper. He used all of his strenght to write the next few lines.

..._he saw the princess dancing with the mermaid. She didn't seem to see that her knight was being beaten by herself as she took the consequnce for helping the man who broke her heart. _Fakir's hand tried to write something, but he clutched the pen tightly and write on the paper with force, _but as she danced...she heard a faint sound. The sound grew louder and louder, until she knew who it was. It was the voice of all of her friends, calling out to her! The princess heard their voices and reached out to them, hoping to escape the spell. She freed herself from the mermaid's hands and helped her injured knight. When the kight sat up, the princess helped the mermaid find it's resting place in the story._

Fakir realized that he just wrote Ahiru's story the way _he _wanted it to happen. He dropped the pen then said Ahiru's name like a faint whisper then fainted on the paper.

"_Fakir?"_ Ahiru thought in the depths of her mind. She looked lonely and afraid, but she heard Fakir's voice. "Fakir!" She looked around and saw Daisy dancing. "That's lovely...but why is she dancing in that state?" Ahiru began to cry, "Is it becuase of me?"

"_Don't give in Ahiru_!"

Ahiru looked up and around as she heard Tsubasa's voice. "Tsubasa!"

"_Ahiru! You can break the spell!" _Mytho's voice rang through the depths pf the darkness Ahiru was in.

"Mytho! Tsubasa! Everyone where are you?" She looked around and only saw the darkness. She turned around as saw Daisy's steps become fainter and slower, much more unstable. "Daisy!" Ahiru ran up to the illusion. It seemed as if she could never reach it, but she threw out her left hand, reaching for Daisy. Tears flew out of her eyes, "No! Stop it Daisy! You're only hurting yourself!" Daisy still danced, unaware of Ahiru's word, "Stop it!" Ahiru yelled out in her mind. She slammed her eyes open to see Daisy in her arms and Ahiru hand control of her body once more. "Daisy! Are you okay!" Ahiru cried as she laid Daisy down.

Daisy smiled then sat up, "Yeah..I guess so...my wings aren't clipped." She laughed at her own joke. Daisy and Ahiru looked at Ami who was rubbing her eyes as she cried.

"Why won't you stay with me!" Ami yelled out. "I can't fit in with humans! I can't fit in with normal mermaids! Becuase I look like this!" She waved her arms out to the side.

"Becuase...you don't belong here. Nor do I." Ahiru grabbed Ami's hands and began to dance a Pas De Duex with her. "Shall we dance before we go? I wish to understand you..." Ahiru played the male role, while she supported Ami in the air. (er...water)

"Understand me? You wish to know me?" Ami danced with Ahiru. Well, she was guided by her arms, but that was good enough for her. "That's why everyone loves you princess. You give love, and never expect love back. But we wish to take that love, since you are the only one who will ever care for us."

Ahiru recalled that a prince loves all. "_Does a princess do the same thing?" _Ahiru thought as she lifted Ami in the air, "Love is a special gift that can only be offered. For those who know no love, they wish to take the one who loves them at any cost." Ahiru felt Ami being lifted away. She laid her hands aginst Ami's, "but in the end, the little bit of love they recived become the speck of light that will lead them to a happy ending." Ami smiled then became a speck of light. Ahiru held the light towards her chest in her hands, "Now go..." She released the speck of light, "Go find your happy ending!" The light flew off and the water and everything else vanished. Including Ahiru's consiousness.

Daisy slowly woke up on the other side, her vison was blurry, but the more she blinked, the better it got. "Mmm?" She was looking around and saw everyones worried face. "You're back!" Yomi was the first on to hug Daisy. It was followed by Uzara.

"Yeeeooww!" Daisy cried. "That really hurts." Daisy sat up and looked at the group. She looked on the ground and saw Fakir trying his best to stand up. "Fakir?"

"A-Ahiru..." he uttered as his arms tried to support himself up. He fell to the floor with a thud and collasped entirely. "Uggh..." He closed his eyes in despair and opened them again when he heard a voice.

"Here." Tsubasa streched out her hand and supported Fakir on her sholder. Fakir was on his feet and tried to jolt through the door, but Tsubasa held him back. "You actually think you can walk like this? You're an idoit."

Tsubasa walked forward and opened the door. Fakir's eyes widened at the sight of Ahiru on the ground, unconsious. He threw himself off of Tsubasa sholder and ignored the pain as he ran up to her. "Ahiru!" He yelled to her. He collasped on the ground and shook her. She didn't respond at all. "Ahiru! AHIRU!" He screamed her name several more times before bursting into tears. "Ahiru...please...don't do this..." He cried.

His warm tears struck Ahiru's hand. Her hand flinched in reaction to the tears, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Fa...kir?" Fakir looked up in startlement at Ahiru's voice. His eyes were still pouring tears out, but now they were falling out, he wasn't scolding himself to force them out.

Fakir wasn't the only one hurting himself over this however, "Damn it!" Yudan punched the wall. "If only I had stayed in there a little bit longer, I could have saved her, and nbone of this would of happened!"

"You were in there before it happened?" Daisy asked him, finally standing up.

"Yes..." he lowered his fist and looked at her. "Seconds before."

"That why I wasn't sure if you were in there or not." Mytho told him. "I came as soon as I felt something strange."

"Strange?" Yomi wondered what they were talking about. She shurgged it off then looked at the ground as if searching for something.

"I doubt you could have done anything, Yudan." Alex looked at Yudan. "There's a chance that the mermaid was in there before you, so she was ready for Ahiru when she was at the peak of her loniness." It's not that hard for someone from her kingdom to sense her emotions."

Tsubasa turned around and looked at them, "Yes, but why did she want the princess to be only her's?"She sighed then it hit her, "_Wait! Could it be hidden in our lost memory?" _ Tsubasa looked back at the room and saw Fakir was still staring at Ahiru with tears.

"Ahiru..." He put his hand up to her face. She looked at him then fell calmly asleep. Fakir looked at her. His tears had stopped, but the pain was far from gone. "_I'm such an idiot. This only happened becuase she was hurt..." _Fakir's eyes wideden as he removed his hand from Ahiru's face and felt his own.

"_Pain..." _He thought in cold fear. "_Did...Did I Cause her...?"_

_"It's about time you noticed this..." _A voice told him from with in. "_You knew you hurt her, you just didn't want to admit it."_

_"No..." _He answered the voice from inside. "_No...I didn't mean to I just--"_

_"Just what?" _The voice told him with a snicker. "_Oh, you're not going to tell me you wanted to protect her, are you? Tsk...well, get this straight: You couldn't protect mytho, and you can't even protect a simple duck. If you can't protect her as a duck, you have no chance at saving her as a princess. Leave her already...You'll only cause her more pain if you stay." _The voice settled down, waiting to see how he would respond.

Almost zombie like, Fakir stood up. He began to walk out of the room and walked out of the door quietly. "Hey! Where do you think you are going?" Tsubasa grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Leave me alone." Fakir spoke in a monotone voice.

"_His consiouness has overwhelmed him." _Yudan thought as he walked up to Fakir. He looked at his face to see lonely, sad eyes.

Yomi can back from scavengering the ground. Uzara banged on her drums and walked up to her. "What where you looking for zura?" Uzara asked Yomi.

"This..." Yomi held out a bouncy ball. She sat down and began to bounce it against the wall.

"Oh..." Uzara watched in amazement, as if she had never seen something like that in her life. "Can I try zura?"

"Won't it be hard with those drums?" Yomi looked at Uzara with a confused look. Uzara put the drums behind her and sat down.

"Can I try now zura?" Uzara looked at Yomi then pointed at the bouncy ball.

"I have two of them...here, you can have the green one!" Yomi dug in her pocket and picked out a green ball. She gave it to Uzara who looked at it like it was a piece of gold.

"Ohhh!" She threw hard aginst the wall. Unfotunatly, she had little skill, and even worst control over where it went. I smack Fakir right in the back of the head.

Almost as if it were a magic charm, though, Fakir snapped out of it. "Uzara! Don't throw things in the house!" He blinked when he realized he had just come to. "Uhh..." He was speechless.

"Thank goodness, you alost gave me a heart attack!" Daisy told him as she slumped to the ground.

"Umm..Daisy...you're Daisy, and if someone even mentions negative around you, you panic." Alex stood her back up and patted her on the head.

"Oh yeah..." Daisy laughed half heartingly.

Fakir glared at Alex. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh? Seems someone is hostile. Well...I can't really blame you..." Alex changed from his ninja clothes to his regular clothes almost instantly. "But, what I did I had raeson for, I swear you that."

"Does it look like a care? Just what exactly are you planning on doing?" Fakir was pissed off at Alex for the two test he put him through. He never did give him a reason why either...

"Oh, don't worry, I have no intention of harming the princess the way you did..." Fakir grabbed Alex by the shirt and held him against the wall.

"What did you say!" Fakir's eye were full of anger and hatered. The only thing that stopped him from killing him was the fact that everyone but Yomi,Uzara, and Daisy were holding him back.

"Yawwwnn! Can't a guy get some shut eye around here?" Georage walked out of his room, and looked at everyone. He smiled innocently with a some what emmbarassed look on his face. "Oh, did I catch you at a bad time?"

Fakir looked at the bandaging on Georage then thought of Ahiru. He relaxed at they let him go. He stood there glaring at Alex as Alex walked forward. He just stared forward as Alex passed him up. "I have no intention of hurting Ahiru..." Alex told him as he passed him by, "But I do have the will to erase you from the picture...you'll only cause her pain like you did." He walked by and left Fakir shocked and speechless. He fell to the ground on his knees with a blank face.

"Fakir!" Yomi jumped up and looked at him. Uzara followed her and looked at him.

"Hmm..." Neko looked through the water bottle. "I know I'm supposed to do only what Kachika tells me to do." She waved her hand over the water bowl and canceled the image. "But what if I did something for me, that was benifiting her?" Neko thought about it, "Maybe...just this once..." She disappeared into a cacoon of ribbons.

When the light of the ribbons faded. There stood a little girl who looked like she was five years old. "What?"

Alex suddenly put his ninja outfit back on then looked around. "You're not the only one with that plan, Alex." A voice told them all from no where. Fakir blinked then stood back up.

"That voice--"Georage looked around.

"Neko!" Tsubasa yeled in the room, "Where are you!"

A Ribbon cacoon appeard and when the ribbons fell, Neko was in the center of the room. "That's Lady Ribbon to you." He black hair swayed in the air, adding more drama to the scene. She looked around. "Did enough repairs?"

"Did enough damage?" Yomi asked her sarcastically.

Yudan covered her mouth then whispered to her, "Look, she may be out enemy, but she is much stronger than you..."

Daisy turned into Madame Butterfly and walked forward. "Neko, why do you return to this place?"

"Simple, did I not say it before? I come here to remove those not worthy from the picture..."

"You can't say you mean to take Fakir away, do you?" Tsubasa got her rod out and ready.

"No...not away..." She laughed lightly, "and who said it was only Fakir? I see all of you as worthless...you cannot protect the princess, so I'll just have to wait until the reborn knights can protect the princess..." They all gasped at this remark. Neko's ribbons became swords and she looked around. "Who should go first? Maybe Fakir...he does cuase the princess the most pain. But then, using too much energy will make it a challange to kill Tsubasa and Daisy. Yomi and Uzara will be simple, Mytho and Yudan should be easy too. And as long as I move quickly, Georage will be no problem." She uttered as she walked forward.

They all stood there, ready to fight if needed. They really did not wish to fight her, but if it came to live or die..."So...made you're choice yet?" Tsubasa was ready to fight. Neko just stood before them. Tsubasa grew impacitent and ran up to her. "Yaaa!" She threw her rod at her, but it was caught by the first ribbon. The second ribbon sent her flying backwards. Tsubasa steadlily got up, "I see..." She uttered. "Your ribbons are like two people...and including you, that makes a total of three."

"That's right." Neko said. Her ribbons flowed around the room. "If you try to take me on, my ribbons will stop you, and if you manage to make one busy, the other one would get you anyway." Neko looked around the room. "In other words, one on one won't work." She threw the rod far away from Tsubasa.

"Then how do we fight her?" Daisy asked Georage.

He stood in front of her and got his daggers out. "Easy..we all attack her at once."

"That makes sense..." Yudan got his staff ready, as did Yomi.

"Yeah..." Tsubasa was up and ready. "She make have thrown away my rod, but I have mt fist." She cracked her knuckles and stood in a fighting stance.

Uzara just blinked and sttod behind Fakir. "_I'm useless here as well..." _Fakir thought to himself. He looked at Uzara who was lost in what was going on...again. He smiled when he realized he could protect Uzara. Maybe he wasn't so useless after all...

They all ran forward and attacked Neko. "Patheteic..." She made her ribbons into a reflecting barrier and sent them flying. They landed with a thud, but got back up again. "You're all idiots...how can you intend to protect the princess when you can't even deafeat me?"

"Simple...becuase we don't want to fight you!" Daisy yelled out to Neko. Everyone stopped and looked at the desending butterfly. "We just wish to fight those who endanger the princess. That is all..."

"So in other words, if someone threatens you, you hold back?" Neko asked Daisy, waiting to know the answer.

"Yes..." Daisy Daisy nodded, happy that the fighting had stopped. Fakir's eyes wideden at the conversation. Was there something he was missing all along? Could he find out the reason he couldn't protect anyone?

Tsubasa took the moment to pick up her rod. "We don't want to fight you, but that doens't mean we won't fight at all..."

"Yeah!" Yomi stepped in, and for the first time, sounded like a mature adult, "We have to protect ourselves so we can continue to protect our friends!"

Neko turned around "What about the princess?"

Yomi face lightened up, "The princess is our friend!" Yomi clasped her hands together, "I know that I can fight better if I choose to fight, not being forced to fight. So I consider her my friend, not a princess."

Fakir found out what he was lacking from Yomi's speech. Yomi's...the girl who jumps around as much as Daisy. "_Becuase I try to force myself to protect her, feeling it's my duty...I just need to protect her becuase I want to protect her. Not have to."_

Georage sighed, "Well, I'm ready to protect the princess even in my current state. So that's why I can't go down yet. She'll have trouble along the way." Yudan nodded in agreement.

"But Neko...the side you are on is not the side you wish to stay on, is it? You wanted to protect the princess badly too...becuase...she is also YOUR friend." Daisy held out her hand, asking Neko to take it.

Neko glared at it, then smacked it aside. "Fine, you live today. but get this staright, next time we meet, I won't show any mercy." Neko disappeared into the ribbon cacoon and left.

"Neko..." Daisy looked sadder than before.

In the dark cave though, "Why could I not attack them?" She spoke to herself. "Was it becuase what they said was true?" Suddenly she heard a noise from the back. "Who's there!"

Out of the darkness, a little five year old stood there. "Glad to see you're back!" She smiled.

Neko glared at her then blinked in wilder suprise, "This is a teen rated fanfiction, so I guess I can get away with expressing myself like this...OMFG!"

"What? You make it sound like you've never seen a kid before!" The girl yelled at her.

"Are you who I think you are?" Neko asked her. Seconds ago she was calm, but right now, she was about to exploded. She had never been so confused.

"Yep! It's me Kachika!" She waved her left hand as if saying hello.

"Okay, explain, what happen?"

"Nothing! I was always like this!"

"No, you were bigger..." Neko stated clearly what she wanted to know.

"Oh that, well..." She looked around then saw the top shelf. She climbed a ladder and pulled down a pink gem. The gem shined in her hand and she went back to being her original size. She calmly placed the stone on the top shelf again then walk up to Neko. "You see...I was killed at a young age...and the dead cannot age. Yet I discovered a way to break this rule...but it isn't permanant."

"That's why you started acting werid." Neko explained to her, "So why didn't you use it eairlier?"

"It will only work whenever the previous energy is drained...I don't want to break it, so I don't keep it on me."

"How would you break it?"

"Simple...It would use up too much energy. Then it would shatter."

Neko sighed. Her master was five years old, but now things should get to be normal around here. "_At least I hope..." _ She looked at the water bowl one more time and saw everyone was treating others wounds. "Next time we meet...I will hunt you down."

"Now tell me...just what were you doing? Attacking them?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I was testing them to see their strength together...it's strong enough for now.."

"Note the for now part..." Kachika walked out of the room, leaving Neko behind.


	8. Not a chapter Just an update

Kimi: Weh…why!! Why must my laptop crash like this?!!!

Tsubasa: Quit whining!! -Throws a box at kimi-

Kimi: Wha--?

Daisy: It's a Christmas gift from all of us!!

Atsun: Yeah, it ain't cheap getting things from our world to yours.

Georage: Can't fix your laptop here, but…

Yomi: We can give you some gifts that can help you deliver your stories to the library computers that are evil and won't let you save!!

Alex: Woah, serious run on…

Yudan: and when your scanner up and running, send a picture or two!

Mysterious Black haired girl: I love a name soon too…

Kimi: I already have a name for you though!!!

Everyone: _Eh? Who's that?_

Mysterious Black Haired girl: I'm from a different Fan fiction of hers, don't worry, you'll never meet me…nothing ever happened…-leaves-

OO;; WTF?

Neko: So are you just gonna gawk there, or open your gifts?

Kimi: OH yeah!! (Rip rip) … … … … Aww…It's floppy disk

Georage: Sometimes the best way is the old school way

Yudan: yeah, you can only save once with CD's. That's a waste…

Kimi: --;; … … … … Well, That aside, look forward to chapter 8 soon!! Hopefully before school starts up again!! XD

Tsubasa: well those stories ain't gettin' finished with you whining all over your stuff…

Kimi: I know, I know…

Yomi: So question…where's Ahiru and the others?

Kimi: they're not here…

Daisy: why not?

Kimi: so I don't have to do a disclaimer

Atsun: you really hate that thing, don't you?

Kimi: who doesn't?! It brings the pain of reality in…


End file.
